Al Rojo Vivo
by Rowena Prince-Flamel
Summary: John Watson sobrelleva como puede la muerte de Sherlock, pero Sherlock, tras arriesgadas aventuras para limpiar su nombre, vuelve. Sherlock y John volverán a resolver dos espeluznantes crímenes y uno de ellos pondrá su relación al límite.JOHNLOCK.
1. Chapter 1

**AL ROJO VIVO**

**BLOG DE JOHNLOCK**

**20 de diciembre de 2014**

Llevo más de dos años sin publicar en este blog. En este tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas y creo que merece la pena que las muestre aquí. Hay partes que yo ya tenía escritas y otras que he tenido que escribir ahora. De ésas, es posible que no recuerde con exactitud todos los detalles, pero trataré de reproducir los hechos con la mayor fidelidad posible. Aunque, eso sí, desde mi punto de vista. Hay algunas cosas muy personales, así que no todas serán públicas..

He cambiado de nombre al Blog porque, aunque sea yo el que siga escribiendo en él, ahora, más que nunca, él y yo somos uno.

**12 de enero de 2013. En terapia**

Ese día hacía un año de la "muerte" de Sherlock. Un aniversario vacío. Un día más. Otro espacio en blanco, salpicado por la lluvia, arrastrado tediosamente por las paredes blancas y asépticas del hospital, con los murmullos de los pacientes de fondo, con sus imágenes y sus palabras borrosas, sostenido por la rutina, como un náufrago agarrado a una tabla.

Había vuelto al piso. Al principio, no podía soportar la idea. La señora Hudson insistía, incluso me ofreció una considerable rebaja en el alquiler. Ella también lo echaba de menos. Pero, una vez allí, aquella opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba dormir aflojó un poco. Era como no perderle del todo. Sabía que me estaba regodeando en la herida, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía que tenía que seguir siéndole fiel, demostrar a todos que estaban equivocados, que nada de lo que me dijeran me haría cambiar.

Me alegré al comprobar que la señora Hudson no había sido capaz de deshacerse de sus cosas. La mayoría de ellas estaban en cajas, pero seguían allí; así que volví a colocar la calavera en la repisa de la chimenea, puse el violín al lado de su sillón, dejé las partituras junto a la ventana y traté, inútilmente, de abrir su portátil, pero resultó que el suyo sí que era el Fort Knox. Con la ropa no pude. Tuve la idea peregrina de sacar el abrigo y la gorra y colgarlos del perchero. Pero era demasiado. Sólo ver el abrigo me hizo estremecer, mis manos temblaron como las de un alcohólico.

Después, empecé a imaginar que estaba conmigo, sentado frente a mí. Algunas veces. Estaba mal, pero era un consuelo y nadie iba a enterarse de mis locas fantasías. En esos ratos, era yo el que hablaba solo, el que hablaba con él aunque no estuviese allí. Le contaba los crímenes que aparecían en las noticias, los problemas, pequeños y simples, de mis pacientes, las recaídas de mi hermana, mis torpes experimentos de química, los cambios de humor de Sarah que, repentinamente, había vuelto a tener interés por mí y, qué curioso, ahora que me dejaba frío, era más amable que nunca. Y me parecía oírle decir: "Aburrido".

Con gusto hubiera arrancado la fecha del calendario. No quería pensar. No quería recordar. Había puesto las noticias y me había preparado la cena. El teléfono sonó:

- ¿Diga?

- Hola John— Era Cassandra, la psicóloga. Me pilló por sorpresa — Hace casi un año que no te veo. Me gustaría saber qué tal estás. Tengo la costumbre de hacer un seguimiento de mis pacientes.

- Estoy bien —mentí.

- ¿Seguro?

- Bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar.

- Le echas de menos todavía ¿verdad?

- Sí

- John, la última vez que te vi no te desahogaste, tienes todo eso guardado, sin sacarlo fuera. Recibiste un impacto emocional muy fuerte. Te haría bien, mucho bien, soltarlo.

- Tal vez — Me hizo dudar.

- El viernes por la tarde tengo horas libres. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a la consulta a las cinco?

- ¿Para qué? — No. Definitivamente, no quería hablar de ello.

- Vamos, John. No te digo esto como psicóloga, te lo digo como amiga. Necesitas verbalizar lo que ocurrió. Mientras no lo aceptes, no podrás superarlo.

- ¿Aceptar qué?

- Aún estás enfadado ¿furioso?

- Sí.

- Entonces quedamos a las cinco. Ya sabes dónde. Te espero.

Solté el teléfono como si me quemara. Me había sacado de quicio. ¿Aceptar qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Nada iba a cambiar. Nada.

Pero le estuve dando vueltas en los días siguientes, no me podía quitar esa llamada de la cabeza. Me repelía y me atraía a la vez. Una parte de mí se negaba en redondo, pero otra… otra parecía luchar en mi interior por liberarse. Notaba el nudo en el pecho. La misma angustia con la que me despertaba en mitad de la noche, la que me desvelaba, la que me dejaba exhausto y agotado para todo el día. Aquella sensación para la que yo no tenía un nombre.

Me asombró que estuviera tan segura de que iba a aparecer. Me estaba esperando. En cierto modo, yo también estaba sorprendido de verme allí, otra vez.

- Estás muy tenso— Fue lo primero que me dijo— ¿Crees que puedes hablar ahora?

- Quiero intentarlo — Respondí. Era como volver a estar en el frente, pero ante un horizonte incierto y desconocido.

Fue doloroso, como abrir una pústula para hacerla supurar, como rajar un miembro infectado sin anestesia, como arrancar un trozo de piel. Me había negado a recordar, a pesar de que olvidar era imposible. Cuando la imagen de Sherlock cayendo desde la azotea apareció en mi mente, mientras trababa de ponerla en palabras, me sentí sumergido en un baño de agua helada, con la sangre congelada, con el corazón bombeando con fuerza tratando de combatir el frío. Tuve que hacer acopio de valor para volver a mirar la sangre chorreando por su cara, su cuerpo abatido en una extraña postura, como un muñeco roto, el charco rojo y viscoso bajo su cabeza, sus ojos celestes clavados en mí, muertos, la mano pálida, inerte, sin pulso. Cuando acabé de hablar, me di cuenta de que estaba jadeando, de que me faltaba el aire.

- ¿Qué pasó después, John? — La pregunta me sacó de repente de la acera ensangrentada.

- Intenté entrar en el hospital, ver su cuerpo, verle …— Mi voz sonó ronca y débil — Pero no me dejaron. Me fui a casa…

- ¿Y allí, qué hiciste?

El nudo, que había empezado a debilitarse, volvió a sofocarme, pero de manera mucho más violenta, dejándome casi sin aliento.

- No sabía lo que hacía. Estaba aturdido — dije, luchando por encontrarme la voz — Entré en el piso. Vi la taza en la que había tomado el té, el libro que estaba leyendo, abierto, en la mesita auxiliar, su bata en el sofá…— Otra vez, todas aquellas sensaciones sobrecogedoras circularon por mis venas, quemándome, ahogándome— Fui a su habitación. La cama estaba deshecha, su pijama esparcido encima….— Mi garganta se comprimió.

- Dilo, John. ¿Qué sentiste? Sácalo —. La voz dulce y acogedora de Cassandra hizo que el nudo explotara. Fue como entrar en trance, como trasladarme de nuevo a aquel día.

- Me… me metí en su cama —Noté cómo la vergüenza me subía a las mejillas — Me puse su ropa en la cara para aspirar su olor, para sentir su calor …

No pude continuar. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, ocultando las lágrimas que me abrasaban los ojos. Cassandra permaneció en silencio y yo se lo agradecí inmensamente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, dejando que los recuerdos me atravesaran y me sacudieran, llorando por fin hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. Su voz preocupada y cálida me devolvió a la realidad:

- ¿Duermes bien, John?

- No

- ¿Tienes sueños? ¿Pesadillas?

- Sí, tengo pesadillas.

- Cuéntamelas, John. ¿Qué sueñas?

- Hay un sueño que se repite.

- ¿Cuál?

- Estoy en la calle, paseando. O en un taxi. Todo está oscuro, pero no me importa. No siento frío ni calor. No sé dónde voy. De pronto, veo una calle con mucha luz, una luz blanca y potente. Y sé que él está allí. Entonces, voy corriendo, buscándole. Hay gente, mucha gente. Todos parecen felices, atareados, ocupados. La calle está empapada de agua y me mojo los pies en un charco, estoy descalzo. Le veo. Está de espaldas a mí, pero es inconfundible. Sé que es él. Y corro, corro hacia él hasta que me pongo delante de su cara. Pero me quedo helado. Es como si no pudiera verme. Le llamo, le grito, pero no me mira. No se mueve, no respira. Parece de piedra. Quiero tocarle, pero no puedo. Siempre me despierto después, empapado en sudor.

- ¿Algún otra cosa con la que hayas soñado varias veces?

- Hay otra pesadilla, sí. Una en el que él está en su casa. Es un edificio antiguo, de dos plantas, que no he visto nunca, pero sé que es su casa. Yo estoy fuera, en la calle. Veo la fachada del edificio, pero también veo el interior y le veo hablar con Lestrade, el inspector de policía, dándole alguna de sus explicaciones. Yo quiero entrar, pero no puedo. No veo la puerta. Ni siquiera sé muy bien dónde está la casa. Entonces grito, le llamo, le llamo a gritos, le pido que me deje entrar, que abra la puerta. Ellos giran su cabeza un momento, pero no me hacen caso. Y yo sigo gritando. La señora Hudson me ha dicho que me ha oído gritar alguna noche, pero no sé si ha sido con ese sueño o con otra cosa…

Me dolía la cabeza como si me fuera a estallar. Casandra se echó hacia atrás en su sillón y me echó una mirada que me pareció sospechosa, me estaba analizando. Soltó un fuerte suspiro:

- No has superado su muerte, John

Sentí un poderoso pinchazo en el pecho:

- Puede que no, es verdad.

- Ese sueño en el que le ves, pero él no reacciona, es muy característico. Cuando alguien pierde a un ser querido, y está muy reciente, tiene sueños así.

- Ya. Hasta no hace mucho, me costaba creerlo. Tenía una... minúscula esperanza de que todo fuera uno de sus trucos, una de sus increíbles actuaciones…

- Pero hay algo más. Y es por eso por lo que estás como hace un año.

- ¿El qué?

- Seré directa, John.

- Dime lo que sea— Le dije, confiado. Y entonces, me soltó aquello:

- Creo que estabas enamorado de él y hasta que no aceptes eso, no vas a poder superar lo que te ha pasado.

Una ola de indignación me subió por el cuerpo. Tuve que contenerme para quedarme quieto en el asiento. Sentí el impulso de darle un puñetazo. La miré atónito. Aquello no me lo esperaba:

- Tú — Le dije, controlándome para no alzar la voz — ¿Tú también?

¿También? — Lo dijo con suavidad, pero yo apenas podía reprimir la rabia.

- Sí, también. ¿Leíste la prensa amarilla? ¿te gustan los chismorreos? ¿te has tragado toda esa basura de que él era un farsante y de que éramos más que amigos? ¿lo has pasado bien con las apuestas de si teníamos una relación platónica o no?

- Siéntate, John, por favor.

Fue como si me acabaran de echar un jarro de agua fría. Me había puesto de pie frente a ella y tuve la sensación de que había estado gritando. Sentí dolor en las palmas de las manos. Había apretado los puños hasta clavarme las uñas. Me dejé caer en el sillón, derrotado, invadido por un súbito cansancio, como si me acabara de pasar un camión por encima.

- Lo siento

- No pasa nada, John. Tranquilízate

- Estoy tranquilo, pero no puedo creer que tú….

- No he leído nada de eso. Estoy hablando en serio.

- No, no puedes estar hablando en serio—. No me cabía en la cabeza. Era absurdo

- Voy a intentar explicártelo.

Me armé de paciencia. No tenía interés en lo que me fuera a contar. Estaba loco por acabar y salir cuanto antes de allí.

- Hay dos elementos en tus pesadillas que lo sugieren: el agua y la casa

- ¿Qué significa eso? —¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

- El agua representa en los sueños el deseo sexual. En tu sueño te mojas los pies.

- Oh, vamos, eso es una estupidez— La cosa iba de mal en peor, me estaba tomando el pelo, había creído que era una profesional, una verdadera profesional…Por Dios santo, la tenían contratada en el Ministerio de Defensa.

- La casa representa a la persona. Creo que aún estás enfadado con Sherlock porque no te dejó entrar en su vida del modo en que tú realmente deseabas.

Era demasiado. Estaba estupefacto.

- Verás, Casandra. Estoy enfadado con Sherlock porque se suicidó, ¿lo entiendes? Porque no acabo de comprender por qué lo hizo. Por qué un hombre como él se quitó la vida. Por qué no luchó ¡Se dejó vencer! Eso del enamoramiento es una idiotez. ¡Por favor! Yo no soy gay.

Otra vez aquellas sandeces. Me daban náuseas.

- Yo no he dicho que lo seas.

¿Crees que no me hubiese dado cuenta? He estado en el ejército, en el campo de batalla. Me he pasado años rodeado sólo por hombres y jamás ¡jamás! se me ha pasado por la cabeza…

- A veces es posible enamorarse de una persona sin tener en cuenta su sexo. No tiene nada que ver tu orientación sexual.

- Ya está bien ¿quieres? — No aguantaba ni un segundo más —Déjalo. No trates de convencerme.

- Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, John. No puedo decirte lo que tienes qué hacer, sólo te pido que lo pienses.

Salí de la consulta, furioso. No me había servido de nada el esfuerzo. Había ido con la esperanza de desahogarme, de encontrar un buen consejo, pero me sentía estafado. No tenía nada qué pensar. Yo sabía por qué estaba aún enfadado con Sherlock. No sabía por qué aún tenía esas desagradables pesadillas que se repetían una y otra vez. Y tampoco sabía cómo enderezar mi vida. Cómo vivir sin él.


	2. Chapter 2

**AL ROJO VIVO. BLOG DE JOHNLOCK**

**17 de enero de 2013. De vuelta a casa**

Mi estúpida cita con Cassandra no ayudó a mejorar mi estado de ánimo. Tenía que esforzarme todos los días, a todas horas, para ser educado, para no mostrar mi irritación cuando una paciente obesa se quejaba de que su marido roncaba, cuando una madre histérica hacía un drama del catarro de su hijo o cuando un niño berreaba desconsolado destrozándome los tímpanos porque le había puesto una vacuna. Era como si me hubiese cambiado la piel. Como si ya nada fuera capaz de conmoverme. Había visto demasiadas cosas terribles, demasiadas. Sarah tenía mucha paciencia conmigo y trataba, a menudo, de levantarme el ánimo, pero sus intentos eran patéticos, sólo conseguían hacerme sentir raro y fuera de lugar.

Pero necesitaba el trabajo, necesitaba el dinero y necesitaba tener algún tipo de vida. Ya no había lugar para las aventuras, las emociones fuertes, el riesgo, las carreras, las noches en blanco resolviendo misterios. Lestrade me llamaba de vez en cuando. Es un tipo sincero y directo, una buena persona, pero hablar con él de Sherlock me removía en lo más hondo. Ninguno de los dos entendía el suicidio. Era una pieza que no acababa de encajar. De Mycroft, simplemente, no tuve noticias. Sólo le vi en el funeral y a distancia. No tuvo los huevos de estar junto al féretro de su hermano. Un frío bastardo, eso es lo que es. Se sentía culpable, no me cabía la menor duda. Tendría que haberle escupido en la cara, allí mismo. Ojalá lo hubiese hecho.

Así que mi vida se limitaba a ir y venir del hospital, a tomar el té con la señora Hudson, a la que tengo un gran cariño, a ver la televisión, a leer novela negra, a ser posible con crímenes raros, y a mis "charlas" con Sherlock Holmes.

Aquella tarde llovía, como llueve en otoño, a mares. Como se suele decir, "caían perros y gatos" de los tejados. El sonido de la lluvia rompía el silencio y yo lo agradecía, me relajaba. Eché más leña a la chimenea y me senté en el sillón a leer "A sangre fría" de Truman Capote.

El apacible sonido del agua, golpeando y deslizándose por el cristal, se interrumpió bruscamente. Oí el chasquido metálico de una llave abriendo una cerradura. Muy cerca. El pomo de la puerta del piso estaba girando. El pulso se me aceleró. Pensé en la señora Hudson, pero ella sabía que yo estaba en casa y era incapaz de entrar a escondidas.

A través del cristal esmerilado que separaba la pequeña entrada del salón, vi una figura alta y delgada. La seguridad, el aplomo con el que abría la puerta, me hizo saltar del sillón. Fui a por la pistola, pero no llegué. Era él. Fue como si un rayo me cayera encima. Se me puso la carne de gallina. Estaba viendo visiones. Tanta soledad no era buena.

Me lo quedé mirando fijamente, como a un espejismo. Me froté los ojos. Durante unos segundos, mi mente enloqueció, tenía aquél espectro frente a mí, pero el ruido de la cerradura me había parecido real. Los oídos empezaron a zumbarme, la sangre me golpeaba las sienes.

- John…

Su voz me atravesó como una descarga eléctrica. Llevaba un abrigo negro, estaba muy pálido, muy delgado. Los pómulos y la barbilla más afilados que nunca, los ojos marcados por unas oscuras y profundas ojeras. Le vi dar un paso hacia mí, sin dejar de mirarme, sin apartar sus ojos transparentes de los míos. Pero no podía moverme, estaba paralizado. Una corriente de calor me subió por el cuerpo para bajar después convertida en un torrente de agua fría. Las piernas me temblaban. Me sentí desfallecer, se me nublaba la vista…

- John…

Intenté respirar.

- Sherlock… ¿Eres tú?— Conseguí hablar.

- Sí, soy yo – Su voz era firme. Me sonrió.

Yo seguía pegado al suelo, mirándolo atónito, sin dar crédito, no lograba distinguir si aquello era o no era real.

- Pero… ¿cómo?

Empezó a pasearse por el salón, se quitó los guantes y los tiró encima del sofá, miraba a un lado y a otro de la sala, observando cada detalle, sin dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el violín.

- ¡Fantástico!

- ¿Qué?

- Veo que también está la calavera. ¿Y mi equipo de laboratorio?— preguntó

- Está…en esas cajas de ahí.

- ¡Excelente!

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Yo me había apoyado en el brazo de uno de los sillones, totalmente confundido. Pero, entonces, abrió la nevera.

- ¿Hay algo de comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Aquello consiguió sacarme de mi estupor. Me acerqué a él, despacio, aún con el espanto en el cuerpo.

- Sherlock….

- Sí…

Abrió varios cajones del refrigerador, buscando, hasta que sacó el sándwich que me había preparado para cenar.

- Eres tú — dije, sin aliento

- Pues claro, John— Y se puso a comer, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

- Estás vivo— susurré.

- Obviamente—Lo dijo con una inocencia tal que me dejó completamente desarmado

Estaba a unos centímetros de mí, podía sentirle respirar, oír como masticaba

- Yo… yo te vi caer… te vi… te vi estampado contra el suelo—. Las horrendas imágenes volvieron a pasar ante mí.

- Fue un truco, John. Te lo dije, un truco de magia

Extendí mi mano hacia él, hasta tocarle el brazo. Lo agarré de la muñeca para tomarle el pulso.

- ¿Qué haces? —Me preguntó.

Su piel estaba caliente. Sentí el latido. Y entonces, creí, creí de verdad. Quise gritar, quise saltar, quise correr… volar… Él me miraba con sorpresa. Lo contemplé extasiado, embriagado de alegría, hasta que sus palabras me llegaron a la conciencia:

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "un truco"?

- ¿Puedo tomar un poco de té?

Oh, Dios. Era exasperante, como siempre.

- Esa tetera está aún caliente, puedes servirte. ¿Vas a explicarme qué ha pasado?

Se apoyó en la encimera, con la taza en la mano, removiendo el azúcar con la cuchara, como si todo fuera normal, como si habláramos de ayer.

- Fingí mi muerte, John. Lo preparé todo.

- ¿El qué? — No salía de mi asombro.

- Todo. El escenario, la caída, la sangre. Lo organicé con Molly y con mi red de vagabundos.

- ¿Molly? ¿Molly ha sabido todo este tiempo que estabas vivo?

- Sí, obviamente.

Mi radiante contento se diluyó en una monstruosa sensación de estupefacción. Primero me quedé anonadado, como entumecido. Él se tomaba el té.

- ¿Alguien más?

- Bueno, no me quedó más remedio que contárselo a Mycroft, pero de eso no hace mucho.

Un impulso animal, lleno de rabia y frustración, se apoderó de mí antes de que pudiera controlarlo, de que fuera consciente si quiera. Le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma. Cayó como una marioneta contra el suelo de la cocina, todo lo largo que era. Me miró, totalmente desconcertado, con la mano en la nariz, que había empezado a sangrar. Me eché encima de él, como un loco, arrodillándome en el suelo. Le cogí de la camisa y lo zarandeé:

- ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme creer todo este tiempo que estabas muerto? ¡CABRÓN!

Pero no reaccionó. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como analizándome, tratando de encontrar un sentido que no lograba descifrar. Me consumía la impotencia. Me arrastré por el suelo, apartándome de él y fue como si todo aquel año de frío y amargura reventara. No pude contenerme y me eché a llorar. Noté que me cogía del brazo, pero lo rechacé violentamente, no podía tolerar que me tocara.

- John — Era un gemido — Creí que te alegrarías de verme. No entiendo…—Su voz, grave y rota, parecía llena de tristeza. Se me clavó como una puñalada en el corazón.

Yo todavía sentía la ira, pero me sequé las lágrimas y le miré a la cara. Sus ojos brillaban húmedos en la tenue luz de la cocina.

- No. No lo entiendes. He…—Era difícil de expresar. Era arriesgado tratar de explicárselo, pero, a menos que fuera claro y directo, no lo entendería—He sufrido, Sherlock. He sufrido porque estabas muerto.

- No dejaste de creer en mí.

- No.

- Tuve que hacerlo, John. No tuve elección— Había dolor en su voz.

No pude soportarlo más. Me levanté y saqué el botiquín. El se quedó sentado en el suelo.

- Cuéntame qué pasó, Sherlock—le dije, despacio, pronunciando marcadamente las sílabas.

- Me cité con Moriarty en la azotea del hospital. Él estaba allí, conmigo. Yo ya tenía un plan preparado, sabía que el último acto de su juego para destruirme era mi suicidio. Hice que te alejaras y pedí ayuda a Molly y a mi red de vagabundos. Traté de evitar llegar hasta el final, pero no pude. Moriarty tenía a tres asesinos apuntándoos a la señora Hudson, a Lestrade y … a ti. Y si no me veían caer, dispararían. Yo no lo maté, John, Moriarty se metió la pistola en la boca. Nadie podía ya parar a los sicarios.

- Dios mío…— murmuré— ¿Y después?

- ¿Después…?

- Sí, después. Después de lo que fuera tu plan, de que los sicarios y yo y todo el mundo te viera caer— Estaba fuera de mí, indignado, dolido, oh sí, profundamente dolido— ¿Por qué, Sherlock? ¿Por qué todo un año? ¡un año! ¡por Dios bendito! Sin decirme nada, mientras tu hermano y Molly sabían que estabas vivo.

Le vi tragar saliva. Se sujetaba la nariz hinchada y ensangrentada. No se me escapó su expresión de aflicción y desconcierto. Conocía muy bien sus gestos. Empapé el algodón y empecé a limpiarle la cara. Me dejó hacerlo.

- Tenía cosas que hacer. Solo.

Claro. Bien, muy bien, Sherlock. Tú solo.

- Sí…— Susurró — Te mentí, a propósito—nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ya no se apartaron—Era muy arriesgado, muy peligroso. No quería que me siguieras. No contaba con poder volver, John.

Fue como si mi corazón se hubiese saltado un latido. La furia se había esfumado y algo cálido y tembloroso se deslizó por mi estómago. Estaba allí, estaba vivo. Estaba en casa.

Acabamos los dos sentados en los sillones de siempre. No recuerdo durante cuánto tiempo estuve escuchándole, absorto, colgando de sus palabras, pendiente de sus movimientos, asombrado, admirado, pero, sobre todo, profundamente aliviado. A medida que avanzaba en su extraordinario relato, más agradecido, más reconfortado estaba de tenerlo frente a mí. Supe, por fin, cuál había sido ese inteligente y arriesgado plan. Un plan que sólo podía habérsele ocurrido a él. Sólo Sherlock Holmes podía haberse adelantado a una mente tan brillante y retorcida como la de Moriarty. Y todas las piezas me encajaron por fin.

Recordaba perfectamente mi frustración tras salir de la casa de aquella periodista ambiciosa y rastrera, el momento en el que él me había dejado tirado en medio de la calle: "no, yo solo". Fue en ese preciso instante cuando él se dio cuenta de que Moriarty quería su suicidio, cuando decidió que se anticiparía a sus movimientos, a la última jugada. Sherlock fue consciente de que su vida corría peligro. Y, como siempre, por su cuenta, decidió por mí. Que el ataque a la señora Hudson fue un montaje fue una de las tantas confesiones de aquella noche, confesiones, todas ellas, que me emocionaron profundamente, que me hicieron perdonarle su comportamiento, soberbio y arrogante, una vez más. Que me confirmaron lo que ya sabía, que es el mejor ser humano que he conocido.

El plan del falso suicidio era aún más sorprendente por su sencillez. Primero, se aseguró de que Moriarty fuera a su terreno, a un lugar controlado por él. Después, sólo tuvo que contar con algunos de sus fieles vagabundos, que se colocaron en la calle, ocupando los bancos o fingiendo esperar en la parada del autobús. Arrancó a Moriarty un momento de tregua y dio con el teléfono móvil la señal de inicio. Un camión de basura taparía la visión de la acera. Yo estuve a punto de dar al traste con todo, no debía estar allí, pero ya había previsto esa eventualidad. Por eso me pidió que me mantuviera en la otra calle, por eso me entretuvo con la llamada de teléfono, dando tiempo a sus compinches para que se colocaran en el sitio en el que iba a caer. Me removí en mi asiento y estuve a punto de protestar, de gritarle, pero su mirada me silenció.

Cuando se tiró, no lo hizo realmente al vacío, no iba a estrellarse contra el suelo. Sus cómplices estaban preparados para amortiguar la caída y evitar el desastre. El único que podía desmantelar todo aquello era yo, así que aquella bicicleta que me atropelló no había sido un infortunado incidente, sino algo hecho a propósito, para que no viera cómo lo tendían en la acera. Después, el equipo de Molly entró en escena. Un falso equipo de paramédicos salió diligentemente del hospital y, antes de que yo me hubiera vuelto a poner de pie, ya le habían cubierto de sangre. Y para hacer todo más real, más macabro, Sherlock había cortado la circulación de su brazo derecho con la misma pelota de goma con la que le había visto juguetear unas horas antes. Quiso engañarme y lo consiguió. Para evitar cualquier fallo en el plan, sus colaboradores tenían instrucciones de apartarme de él a toda costa. Y así, se lo llevaron al hospital a toda prisa. Molly se ocupó de todos los papeles y, no sólo de eso, prestó un falso cuerpo para el fingido entierro.

Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi paciencia, de toda mi templanza para no saltar sobre él cuando me hizo recordar aquellos terribles momentos; aún así, no pude callarme y le solté todas las preguntas que me atormentaban. Aún no me había explicado el por qué de haberme mentido de ese modo, el por qué pretender ante mí que era un farsante, el por qué mantenerme en la idea de que había muerto. Pero Sherlock estaba dispuesto a contar todo con detalle, con su portentosa memoria y, para tratarse de él, de un modo turbadoramente emocional.

Moriarty se había pegado un tiro en la azotea, algo con lo que él no había contado y que le impresionó sobremanera, pero la muerte del canalla no era suficiente. Sherlock Holmes había sido destruido, centímetro a centímetro, y tenía que llevar a cabo su reconstrucción. Para eso, sólo había un camino, el más difícil, el más expuesto: localizar los principales tentáculos de Moriarty y cortarlos de raíz. Destrozar su tela de araña. La tarea era formidable y extremadamente peligrosa. Había recorrido medio mundo, había conseguido sobrevivir gracias a su astucia y a su frialdad y a la ayuda inestimable de Mycroft, y ahora estaba en condiciones de limpiar su nombre.

- Me hubiera sido muy útil contar con tu ayuda, John, pero era mejor tenerte aquí, a salvo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres mi amigo. Tu presencia me hubiese distraído de mi misión. Habría estado mucho más preocupado de que no te pasara nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**AL ROJO VIVO. BLOG DE JOHNLOCK**

**20 de enero de 2013. La fiebre**

Sólo habían pasado tres días desde su vuelta y mi vida era otra vez un caos. Darle la noticia a la señora Hudson, de manera que no le diera un ataque al corazón, fue toda una experiencia y de lo más original, porque, como médico, si te ves en una situación así, lo normal es que comuniques un fallecimiento. Pero que tu mejor amigo vuelva de entre los muertos no le pasa a nadie, a menos que tengas por amigo a Sherlock Holmes, claro. Que tu mejor amigo te vuelva loco con sus necesidades y sus exigencias tampoco es lo habitual. Y que tú te desvivas por él, no es lo que se suele hacer, aunque la inmensa alegría y la enorme satisfacción que sentía de verlo otra vez allí, tirado en el sofá, contándome sus hazañas, rumiando sus pensamientos o enchufado al ordenador, me llenaba de euforia. Hasta ese momento, había llevado una vida ordenada – sí, extremadamente ordenada - y tranquila – mortalmente tranquila; pero, rápidamente, dejé de ser dueño de mi tiempo y de mis espacios.

- Necesito que vayas a ver a Mycroft.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar a la consulta, Sherlock, deberías ir tú.

- No pienso ir a pedirle nada a mi hermano

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora te tengo a ti.

Así fue como acabé llamando a Sarah y contándole una mentira para ausentarme de la clínica. Al menos, no tuve muchas dificultades para concertar una cita con Mycroft. Sherlock se había pasado los tres días sacando papeles de una maleta, ordenándolos y escribiendo en el portátil. Me pasó una carpeta.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Información sobre lo que he estado haciendo este último año.

Le eché un vistazo. Había numerosos informes escritos en varios idiomas, mapas, lápices de memoria, fotos… Muchos de los papeles tenían membretes oficiales.

- ¿Es documentación sobre los tipos que has ayudado a detener?

- Sí. Están todos menos uno.

- ¿Cuál?

- Bioko, un general de Guinea. Moriarty le ayudó a planificar un golpe de Estado. Tuve que matarlo en legítima defensa; si me llegan a capturar, no salgo vivo de allí. Mycroft ya está al corriente de eso.

No me hacía ninguna gracia ver al cabrón de Mycroft, a él y a su "permanente preocupación" por su hermano. Me lo debió de notar en la cara en cuanto entré en su despacho, porque cuando se levantó del sillón para saludarme estaba rígido, como si le hubiesen metido un palo por el culo.

- ¿Deseando volver al campo de batalla, Capitán Watson?

Apreté los dientes y agarré con tanta fuerza la carpeta que los bordes se me clavaron en las palmas de las manos. Me senté en la silla frente a su mesa.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Mycroft? ¿Por qué me has ocultado que Sherlock estaba vivo?

Me miró de arriba abajo, como con condescendencia, con sus ojos fríos como el filo de un diamante y esa mueca hipócrita que él cree que es una sonrisa.

- Por expreso deseo de mi hermano, John —se quedó mirándome unos segundos, como regodeándose en mi reacción— Interesante… ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?— lo de "interesante" me había dejado desconcertado.

- Que tengo la impresión de que eres la única persona que consigue… como decirlo … "distraer" a mi hermano de sus proyectos — después, como tratando de acortar distancias entre nosotros, se inclinó hacia delante—. Estoy convencido de que Sherlock quería protegerte, John.

- Ya —yo también lo pensaba, pero no iba a compartirlo con él, así que cambié de tema y puse la carpeta sobre la mesa— Éste es el dossier con la documentación. Sherlock quiere que desde el Ministerio se haga una declaración oficial.

- Entiendo.

Su parsimonia acabó de exasperarme:

- ¿Entiendes? —apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa— ¿Vas a limpiar el nombre de tu hermano o no?

Su sonrisa cínica se hizo mucho más amplia, parecía divertido.

- Calma, John— me respondió, despacio, con aquella flema pija y educada—. Claro que voy a hacerlo; es más, voy a ocuparme del asunto personalmente. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Cogió la carpeta y comenzó a hojear los papeles. Tuve la sensación de que ya conocía de sobra el contenido, como supe después. En seguida, cerró el dossier y se levantó invitándome a marchar. Cuando yo ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, comentó:

- Es conmovedor.

Me di la vuelta con el picaporte aún en la mano.

- ¿El qué?

- Tu devoción por Sherlock. Eres duro y exigente con todo el mundo, incluido tú mismo, pero a él se lo consientes todo ¿no es así? A veces pienso que hay algo más.

Aquello me sentó como un puñetazo en el hígado:

- ¡Insinúalo! Insinúalo, Mycroft, y te juro que no me contendré las ganas de partirte la cara. Llevo queriéndolo hacer desde que le vendiste a Moriarty la historia de tu hermano.

- Oh, vamos John. Es sólo una broma—su voz sonó tranquila, calmada, y le creí. Pero su mirada era seria, sus ojos me examinaron otra vez como los de un analista a través de un microscopio.

Inesperadamente, había perdido los estribos. Y es que yo estaba ciego. Muy ciego.

Aproveché la vuelta a casa para hacer la compra. Había hecho grandes planes llenos de risotto, ensaladas y pavo al curry para el fin de semana. Sherlock apenas había probado bocado y me estaba empezando a preocupar. Pero me encontré una desagradable sorpresa. Nada más entrar, noté que pasaba algo raro. Estaba en el sofá, dormido, pero su respiración era mucho más agitada de lo normal y tenía las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso, demasiado intenso. Cuando me acerqué, comprobé que estaba ardiendo.

Le toqué la frente y quemaba. Intenté despertarlo, pero no reaccionó y ahí fue cuando me asusté. Tenía gotas de sudor por toda la cara, el cabello estaba húmedo y la camisa empapada. La fiebre era altísima. Saqué desesperado el botiquín, dejando esparcido por la cocina todo lo que se interponía entre el termómetro y mis manos. Marcó cuarenta grados. Me quedé sentado de culo junto al sofá. El pulso estaba desbocado. Entonces, vi una pequeña mancha de vómito en la bata, sanguinolenta. En mi mente se formó una palabra, Guinea, y otra, terrible, apareció después: malaria. Tenía que actuar y rápido. Llamé a una ambulancia. El teléfono móvil me temblaba en las manos. Mi voz me hizo darme cuenta de que me había puesto histérico.

Traté de reanimarlo, le golpeé suavemente en la cara y lo zarandeé de los hombros, gritando su nombre. Tras unos momentos de pánico, abrió los ojos.

- Sherlock, hay que llevarte al hospital.

Se incorporó de golpe, quedándose sentado y mirándome como si le acabara de ofender:

- ¡NO!

Yo no me explicaba de dónde estaba sacando las fuerzas. Vi cómo se echaba mano al estómago, parecía a punto de vomitar otra vez.

- ¡No! ¡Nada de hospitales! No quiero ir a un hospital…

Me lo iba a poner difícil, muy difícil.

- Pero… ¿tú has visto como estás? Sherlock, déjate de tonterías, hay que llevarte al hospital—Era increíble, pero estaba forcejeando con él para que volviera a tumbarse; era como lidiar con un niño.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame en paz!— bramó, de manera autoritaria.

- ¿Cuándo estuviste en Guinea?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —respiraba con dificultad, jadeaba, pero no estaba por la labor de hacerme caso.

- Sherlock —intenté calmarme—, soy médico, médico militar, sé de enfermedades tropicales. Por favor, contesta a mi pregunta, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que estuviste en Guinea?

Había conseguido llamar su atención. Por fin.

- Algo más de dos semanas. ¿Por qué?

- Creo que puede ser malaria, esa zona es endémica. ¿Te tomaste el tratamiento preventivo?

- ¿Qué tratamiento preventivo?

- No importa. Métete en la cama, voy a darte algo para la fiebre. Te sentirás mejor.

- Tengo náuseas, me duele… me duele el estómago.

- ¿Has vomitado?

- Sí

- ¿Diarrea?

- Sí

- ¿Con sangre?

- No sé, tenía todo un horrible color oscuro.

- Sangre. ¿Dolores musculares?

- Sí…La cabeza… parece que me va a explotar, no soporto el dolor…

Era un cuadro de malaria, no me cabía duda. Lo ayudé a llegar a la cama. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, en posición fetal. Él se ahogaba en la fiebre. A mí me parecía tener hielo en las venas. Tenía que averiguar urgentemente qué tipo de malaria era, su gravedad; al menos, conocía la zona de procedencia y apuntaba a la menos complicada.

- Si no quieres ir a un hospital, tienes que dejar que te haga un análisis de sangre.

Me miró con los ojos vidriosos por la calentura, con expresión de incredulidad. Intentó protestar, pero se dejó caer a plomo sobre el colchón.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Le tomé la muestra de sangre, no sin soportar algunos aspavientos, y despedí a la ambulancia. Lo dejé con la señora Hudson y me fui, con el corazón en un puño, a Sant Bartholomew. Cuando puse el pie en el hospital, me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Molly, pero no era el momento de explicaciones, así que le pedí ayuda para realizar el análisis diciéndole que era una urgencia. Más adelante, ella me contó que me vio tan alterado que se asustó. Pero hubo suerte. Respiré aliviado cuando comprobé que la variante no era grave y que la densidad de los parásitos no era muy alta. Sólo necesitaba algunos cuidados para ponerse bien. Cogí, sin pedirle permiso a nadie, la cloroquina y la sulfadoxina y salí de allí. El dolor del pecho me acababa de desaparecer y la sangre me había vuelto a circular.

La señora Hudson me abrió la puerta muy nerviosa, hablando atropelladamente, unos balbuceos en los que entendí algo de que Sherlock no la había dejado entrar. Subí los escalones de dos en dos, oía sus gritos desde el recibidor:

- ¡JOHN! ¡JOHN!

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. La habitación olía a sangre. Estaba hecho una pena. Temblaba espantosamente de arriba abajo, en plena fase de escalofríos. Tenía la ropa empapada, la colcha, las sábanas, todo estaba revuelto. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y se veían manchas oscuras en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo llamándote más de una hora— a pesar del tono imperativo, su voz sonaba desfallecida.

- En el hospital, haciendo el análisis.

- No me dejes solo, no me dejes solo…—su desesperación me conmovió en lo más íntimo.

Pareció relajarse, pero se retorcía sobre sí mismo, tiritando de frío, estaba en la etapa más aguda.

- ¿Te duele?

- Creo que las costillas me van a reventar de dentro afuera. ¡Dame algo, John! ¡Lo que sea!

- Te daré algo para el dolor. Ya sé lo que tienes. He conseguido la medicación. Estarás así unas dos semanas, con periodos agudos y periodos de descanso. Vas a tener que guardar cama.

No protestó, ni se movió siquiera. Sí, estaba realmente mal.

Le atendí lo mejor que pude, se tomó las medicinas sin rechistar y lo envolví en un par de mantas, a sabiendas de que el acceso febril no tardaría en aparecer. No tenía ganas de cenar y no contaba con que él quisiera comer en aquél estado. Agotado, pero mucho más tranquilo, pensé en ver un rato la tele. Y vi su portátil encendido. Me quedé de una pieza. Había mandado dos mensajes a Lestrade.

La sola idea de una llamada reclamándole para un caso me descompuso, un enigma en su camino y ya me podía despedir de que colaborase en su recuperación. Llamé a Greg al instante. Estaba como yo el primer día, cuando apareció de la nada, totalmente alucinado. No sé cuántas veces me preguntó si yo lo sabía, si estaba al corriente de que todo había sido falso, perdí la cuenta, pero recuerdo perfectamente que me dieron ganas de estrangularle con el cable del teléfono, no quería creerme. Pero en lo referente al estado de Sherlock fue de lo más racional. Le pedí que no llamara, que no apareciera, que se olvidara de él hasta que yo le avisara. Fue un descanso.

No tuve valor para irme a la habitación de arriba y dejarlo allí, así que me acosté en el sofá. Me quedé dormido de puro cansancio, la tensión nerviosa me había dejado rendido, pero fue como si una parte de mi cerebro se hubiese quedado en alerta. Le oí llamarme en mitad de la noche, un murmullo débil y extenuado.

Ahora, se abrasaba de calor, la ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo, la colcha arrojada sobre la silla, sólo tenía una sábana húmeda y arrugada alrededor de la cintura.

- John… Tengo mucha sed—nunca antes había oído ese tono de súplica en su voz, me estremecí.

Volé a la cocina a por agua. Tuve que ayudarle a incorporarse, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Bebió con avidez, la fiebre y la diarrea lo estaban deshidratando. Me aseguré de que tomara la mayor cantidad de líquido posible.

Cuando terminó de beber, se removió en la cama y me agarró de la muñeca. Aún puedo recordar la imagen, envuelta en la vaporosa luz que se filtraba desde el salón: los negros rizos mojados, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus labios entreabiertos, jadeando suavemente, los ojos brillantes y cristalinos, su pecho de adolescente desnudo y cubierto de sudor, subiendo y bajando de manera agitada, el cuerpo abandonado, el susurro:

- Quédate cerca…

Hermoso. Frágil. Vulnerable.

Me llevó mucho tiempo conciliar el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

**AL ROJO VIVO. BLOG DE JOHNLOCK**

**25 de enero de 2013. Sobre el volcán.**

La enfermedad de Sherlock fue un infierno. Para los dos. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a sus arrogancias, a sus silencios, a sus cambios de humor, a sus impertinencias. Pero, en aquellas circunstancias, llegaba a ser realmente insoportable. Por el día, cuando se quedaba hecho un guiñapo en la cama, doblado sobre sí mismo, apretando los puños y los dientes por el dolor, sufría con él; cuando acababa mareado en el baño por culpa de los vómitos y la diarrea, sufría con él; pero cuando se ponía agresivo porque arrojaba sobre mí toda su frustración, tenía que respirar hondo y contar hasta diez. Se quejaba amargamente de su inactividad, de que el cuerpo no le respondía, de que la cabeza se le iba a pudrir de no poder pensar. Andaba desquiciado. Si la calentura bajaba, no paraba quieto. No podía concentrarse en nada y eso le trastornaba. Las peleas con mis pacientes de la clínica me parecían ahora una bendición.

Llegué a un acuerdo con Sarah para pasar consulta sólo dos horas. Le preparaba el desayuno, le daba la medicación y salía del piso. Respirar aire fresco me despejaba, pero una parte de mí me reprochaba dejarle solo. Cuando volvía, me podía encontrar cualquier cosa, como aquél día en que, al abrir la puerta, me tropecé con la señora Hudson llorando, había querido ayudar y había salido escaldada.

A los cuatro días del ciclo, la malaria entró en fase de descanso, así que le faltó tiempo para levantarse y ponerse con el ordenador. Ni se enteró de que yo había llegado. No llevaba más que la sábana encima y aquello me exasperó.

- Deberías darte una ducha, Sherlock.

- No.

- No creas que ya ha pasado, esto es sólo una fase. Tienes que aprovechar para comer y reponer fuerzas.

- No, ahora no. Estoy ocupado.

Decidí no hacer caso y rellenar el botiquín y la nevera, pero no pude evitar observarle desde la cocina. Por sus gestos, estaba frustrado. Caí en la cuenta de que, probablemente, acababa de comprobar que Greg no había respondido a los mensajes y por eso tenía esa cara de asombro, no se lo podía creer, no encontraba explicación. Dio un puñetazo en la mesa y la sábana se le cayó a la cintura. Me sacó de quicio. Intenté razonar con él.

- Deja eso ahora.

Me miró como si le acabara de insultar. Me estaba bien empleado.

- Sherlock, tienes que comer algo y…

Volvió a centrar toda su atención en la pantalla, no me estaba escuchando. En otras circunstancias, yo hubiese desistido, hubiese esperado a que se le pasara esa necesidad imperiosa de usar su cerebro, de entretenerse con alguna cosa nueva e interesante, pero algo temblaba ya en mi interior, algo que me pasaba totalmente desapercibido, pero que estaba empezando a despertar.

- Dúchate y vístete. No puedes estar así— le ordené.

No se inmutó, me ignoró por completo. Se había echado hacia atrás, con las manos apoyadas en los labios, las yemas de los dedos unidas, totalmente concentrado en algo, lo que fuera, yo no tenía ninguna gana de averiguarlo. Sólo quería apartar de mí la visión de su torso desnudo, de su piel blanca y lisa, de sus hombros finos y redondeados. Quería alejar de mí aquél territorio prohibido que me escandalizaba.

- Sherlock, soy tu médico. Tienes que comer algo, puedes acabar con anemia por culpa de la malaria.

No hubo respuesta. Se puso a teclear, dios sabe qué…Mi mal humor empeoró. Era como si hubiese saltado un resorte. Sentí la ira circulando a velocidad de vértigo por mis venas.

- Sherlock ¡por dios santo! ¡VÍSTETE O MÉTETE EN LA CAMA!

Conseguí llamar su atención, me miró con ese gesto suyo tan característico de estar analizando algo:

- ¿Qué te pasa, John?

No supe qué responder. Sólo fui consciente de que estaba alterado. Cogí la puerta y me marché.

Así pues, los días eran una guerra, pero yo, secretamente, aguardaba las noches. Eran mi refugio, mi trinchera. Porque, con el crepúsculo, el hombre arrogante e implacable se daba por vencido, agotado y exhausto, de su particular batalla contra la claustrofobia física y mental, acababa derrotado en su estéril rebeldía y así, doblegado al fin, dejaba paso al niño que no quería quedarse solo, que me llamaba para pedirme agua y atenciones en mitad de la noche.

Yo acudía a su lado, le ayudaba a tomar la medicación, lo calmaba, y me quedaba junto a él hasta que bajaba la fiebre, hasta que su rostro se relajaba, hasta que el dolor soltaba las garras de su cuerpo y cesaban los violentos escalofríos.

Sólo sus jadeos, su respiración entrecortada, rompían el silencio. Sólo la tenue luz de la calle, que se filtraba a través de de las cortinas entreabiertas, era testigo de nuestra intimidad. Sólo las miradas bastaban para comunicarnos.

En una de esas vigilias, mientras comprobaba la temperatura con la mano en su frente, hundí mis dedos en su cabello, acariciando inconscientemente la suavidad de sus rizos. Sus ojos, fijos en mí, brillaron con sorpresa, pero fue un instante fugaz, como el destello de una estrella, para cerrar después los párpados, en señal de aceptación:

- Eres bueno conmigo, John— susurró.

Yo sonreí. En mi interior, vibró algo difuso, una sensación alojada en alguna parte recóndita de mi alma, agazapada en algún pliegue oculto de mi piel, escondida en un rincón oscuro de mi mente, algo que no tenía nombre, que no podía ponerse aún en palabras, que apenas se atrevía a formar un pensamiento: daría mi vida por ti.

La recuperación fue lenta y dolorosa, tal y como yo había previsto. Los episodios de dolor y fiebre agudos se intercalaron con periodos de descanso, en los que su comportamiento y actitud empeoraban terriblemente. Yo entendía que aquél encierro, en todos los sentidos, era una tortura para alguien tan activo y dinámico como él, por no hablar de su asombrosa mente, que no podía dejar de funcionar a toda velocidad, pero podía llegar a ser desesperante. Y cuando se paseaba medio desnudo por la casa, me volvía loco. A pesar de todo, con paciencia y mano izquierda, conseguía que se calmara y que pasara algunos ratos tranquilo, leyendo o tocando el violín.

Que llamara a Lestrade, mientras yo estaba en la clínica, era inevitable. Que Greg fingiera completa sorpresa y que jurara que no había recibido ningún mensaje resultó necesario. Tuve que aguantarme la risa cuando Sherlock me lo contó. Un buen tipo, Greg, noble como pocos. Lestrade recibió con gran satisfacción la nota oficial, publicada en todos los diarios y difundida en la tele, en la que se desvelaba la verdad del caso Moriarty y el gran servicio que Sherlock Holmes había hecho a su país y a medio mundo. Yo también estaba agradecido de que se aclararan las cosas, pero preocupado por el posible acoso de la prensa. Sherlock no prestó a aquello la más mínima atención.

Fue un enorme alivio verlo casi restablecido y, sobre todo, verlo comer con apetito, algo totalmente inusual en él. La enfermedad le había dejado desfallecido y, por una vez, sus instintos se impusieron. Su cuerpo necesitaba urgentemente alimento y tenía hambre a todas horas. Eso sí, había que despegarlo del microscopio y dejar que comiera conectado al portátil o al teléfono. Huelga decir que la señora Hudson se esforzó todo lo que pudo. Ella, como yo, le perdonaba todo. Yo creo que siente algo realmente maternal por él.

Me reincorporé a mi trabajo de médico a tiempo completo; pero notaba como un pequeño nudo en la boca del estómago y un cosquilleo en las extremidades: añoraba los días de intrigas y acción y la mera posibilidad de que volvieran me excitaba. Sarah de dio cuenta de que yo seguía teniendo la cabeza en otra parte, así que, cuando se enteró de todo lo relativo a Sherlock, dio por hecho que yo dejaría de pasar consulta tarde o temprano y sentí un súbito cariño por ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**10 de febrero de 2013. El caso Rojas.**

Con Sherlock reconocido oficialmente con todos los honores y nuevamente nombrado "Sir", Lestrade no tenía obstáculo alguno para pedirle colaboración. Y así fue como llegó el momento que yo esperaba y que Sherlock había pedido insistentemente.

Recibimos la llamada nada más terminar de cenar. Habían encontrado dos cuerpos en la zona de Lambeth, un barrio en el que reside una importante comunidad latinoamericana. Por el camino, Sherlock me fue dando detalles. Las víctimas eran dos sacerdotes católicos, Rafael Rojas, de 37 años y Ricardo López, de 28, párrocos de dos pequeñas iglesias de la zona. Aparentemente, había sido un robo, pero la ferocidad del ataque (los habían acribillado a balazos) y la sospecha de que no podían haberse llevado un gran botín, hicieron desconfiar a Greg. Su instinto le decía que había algo raro tras los asesinatos.

Cuando llegamos al domicilio de Ricardo, Lestrade, Donovan y Anderson habían acordonado la zona y estaban entrevistando a algunos testigos. Nos encontramos los cuerpos tumbados boca arriba sobre el piso, con numerosos impactos de bala. El más joven, de tez más blanca que el otro, tenía los ojos abiertos y la cara llena de sangre. Había salpicaduras por todas partes; en la pared, de color claro, sobresalían unas espantosas manchas rojas y brillantes, frescas, aún chorreando por la superficie, como en una matanza. Todo estaba revuelto, como si hubiesen estado buscando algo. Había ropa y objetos personales desperdigados por el suelo.

- Según la hermana de Ricardo —Lestrade señaló al joven — sólo se han llevado un reproductor de vídeo y un ordenador portátil. ¿Qué opinas, Sherlock?

Mi compañero empezó a examinar los cuerpos, primero les echó un vistazo rápido, luego sacó la lupa y me llamó. Hice una primera exploración, no llevaban muertos ni una hora. Sherlock parecía haber encontrado algo interesante, se le veía concentrado, haciendo comprobaciones. Greg no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

- Gays — soltó.

Lestrade y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo:

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿Cómo van a ser gays? No van con hábito, pero ¡por dios santo! ¡son dos sacerdotes católicos!— Exclamó el inspector.

Sherlock miró a Greg con aire de superioridad. Yo me preparé para una de sus brillantes y extraordinarias explicaciones. Y ya podía ser buena, porque su afirmación resultaba de lo más chocante.

Sin ninguna emoción en la voz, con aquella manera tan suya de hablar, técnica, fría, implacable, nos ilustró sobre los detalles: el joven tenía las cejas depiladas, el mayor, Rafael, se teñía el pelo y tenía restos de crema cosmética en la frente. Los dos se hacían la manicura─ Lestrade soltó un bufido de exasperación─ por lo que deduje que el inspector también se la hacía. Ambos eran humildes, llevaban ropa muy usada, pero de buena calidad y muy cuidada. El dobladillo de los pantalones, perfectamente planchado, era otra "marca". El joven tenía la barba rasurada a conciencia, como si le fuera la vida en ello, palabras textuales. Por si fuera poco, nos hizo prestar atención a la decoración de la casa, muy "colorista", en su opinión.

Yo no salía de mi asombro.

- Sherlock, no pueden ser gays. Son sacerdotes, ¡católicos! —remarqué—. Eso es incompatible. ¿Estás seguro?

Por la expresión de su cara, no sólo estaba seguro, es que no entendía lo de la incompatibilidad. Pero no contestó, se limitó a acercarse a uno de los cajones abiertos, que colgaba en precario equilibrio de la cómoda y sacó un paquete de preservativos y un tanga muy llamativo, de esos de leopardo. Greg y yo nos tuvimos que callar.

Ya en el depósito, tuvimos ocasión de hacer un reconocimiento más exhaustivo a los cadáveres. Rafael era un hombre sano, fuerte y robusto, bien conservado para su edad, aunque aún era joven. Todo lo más, algo de sobrepeso, localizado en el abdomen. Tres orificios de bala, dos en el pecho, uno de ellos le había atravesado el corazón y la bala había salido por la espalda, el tercero estaba localizado en una rodilla que había quedado totalmente destrozada. Por la forma de los agujeros y por las quemaduras de los bordes, le habían disparado a escasa distancia.

Pero, cuando inspeccioné el cuerpo del más joven, más delgado y de aspecto pálido y enfermizo, además de cuatro balazos, dos en el pecho, uno en el estómago y otro en la frente, descubrí algunos elementos extraños. Lo primero que observé fueron unas manchas muy feas en su piel, de varios tamaños, algunas bastante grandes, de un sospechoso color púrpura y rosado. Me di cuenta de que tenía algunos ganglios inflamados en las axilas y en el cuello. Entonces, me fijé en su boca y la exploré por dentro. Tenía algunas llagas y unas manchas blancas y gruesas en los labios y en la lengua que apuntaban a una candidiasis bucal, algo muy raro. Sherlock me llamó la atención sobre una lesión que presentaba en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, una quemadura, como de cigarro, ulcerada, que parecía estar tardando en curar. A él le daba la impresión de pérdida de sensibilidad, como si se hubiese quemado fumando, sin darse cuenta.

Todos estos síntomas fueron acercándome a una idea, así que lo acabamos de desnudar. Después de que Sherlock hiciera un comentario sobre la ropa interior que, sí, era muy llamativa, muy "metrosexual", según dijo, comprobé que también tenía los ganglios de la zona genital inflamados y señales de herpes.

- Greg, creo que este hombre tiene sida. Un sida avanzado.

Volvimos a casa en un taxi, como siempre, y discutimos sobre el caso. Sherlock no comprendía que a Lestrade y a mí nos hubiesen sorprendido tanto sus deducciones. Y lo curioso es que, desde su punto de vista, enteramente racional, resultaba irrelevante que fueran o no fueran sacerdotes. Sherlock no acababa de ver la dificultad o, mejor dicho, el prejuicio, el por qué era tan insólito que un sacerdote fuera gay.

- Tú eres católico, John.

- Sí.

- Entonces, ¿puedes explicarme por qué la religión católica es incompatible con ser gay?

- No es la religión católica, Sherlock — yo me sentí incómodo, notaba su desdén, ya sabía que él rechazaba todo lo relativo a la religión, que la consideraba una fantasía, algo ilógico, absurdo —.Todas las religiones rechazan la homosexualidad, la consideran un pecado. Un pecado horrible.

- Nunca entenderé eso del pecado, me parece ridículo.

- No hace falta que lo entiendas, es cuestión de tener o no tener fe.

Me miró intensamente, como si quisiera leerme el pensamiento.

- ¿Tú tienes fe, John?

- A decir verdad, sólo a veces. Si es verdad que Dios existe, no entiendo cómo pueden pasar ciertas cosas en el mundo—Alejé rápidamente de mi mente las imágenes de las cosas espeluznantes, terribles y desgarradoras, que había presenciado en Afganistán.

Cuando llegamos a casa, era muy tarde. Yo seguía durmiendo en el sofá. Era mi manera de recordarle a Sherlock que tenía que seguir con la medicación, que no podía considerarse curado del todo hasta que pasaran unos meses, que podía tener una recaída en cualquier momento. Ahora sé que, en el fondo, no quería renunciar del todo a esos momentos de intimidad que la enfermedad había propiciado entre los dos.

Pasé mala noche, me costó coger el sueño y, en algún momento de aquél intermitente descanso, estuve de nuevo, cara a cara, con el rostro ensangrentado de Sherlock, con su cuerpo yaciendo inerte en la acera, con su piel pálida y fría, con su mirada vacía e inexpresiva. Intentaba llegar a él, pero unas sombras me lo impedían. No podía apartar mis ojos de su figura muerta, pero por más que luchaba no avanzaba, no conseguía acercarme a él y todo mi empeño era tomarle el pulso, tener esperanza. Le veía caer, lo llamaba a gritos, aún a sabiendas de que no me oía. Las sombras se abalanzaban sobre mí y yo contemplaba como él iba convirtiéndose también es un espectro, cada vez más gris, cada vez más difuminado….

Una mano en el hombro me sacó del ataque de pánico. Me encontré súbitamente empapado en sudor, presa de la angustia, el corazón me latía desesperadamente, como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, con todos mis sentidos en alerta, jadeaba como si hubiese corrido durante horas. Sherlock estaba a mi lado, mirándome asustado:

- John, ¿estás bien?

Era él quien me había despertado. Me lo quedé mirando con ansia, acaricié su rostro con mis manos, temeroso aún de que no fuera real. Él se extrañó, pero no dijo nada. Intenté volver en mí, controlando mi respiración, tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Sí, he tenido una pesadilla. Siento haberte sacado de la cama.

- ¿Qué era?

- Nada, no tiene importancia.

- Estabas llamándome a gritos.

- Lo siento. Es que…—desistí de mentirle—He soñado contigo. Creí que estabas muerto. He vuelto a verte, allí, en la acera del hospital. Ha debido ser la impresión de ver a ese muchacho, el que han matado hoy.

- Estoy aquí, John —susurró y su voz grave me pareció teñida de ternura. Se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina— ¿Quieres un té?

- ¿Vas a preparar té? ¿Tú? ¿A estas horas?

- ¿Y por qué no? —Le miré atónito. Estaba despejado, como a plena luz del día, como si todo fuera normal.

Me pasé las manos por la cara. Respiré profundamente aliviado, mi pulso se estaba estabilizando y la presión del pecho había aflojado. Me dejé caer sobre el brazo del sofá. Pero aún tenía el miedo impreso en el cuerpo, no podía dejar de contemplarle. Cuando se acercó con la taza en la mano, un recuerdo más agradable me vino a la mente.

- No estará drogado.

- ¿El qué?— frunció el ceño.

- El té.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar drogado?

- La última vez que me hiciste un café me pusiste azúcar pensando que era un potente alucinógeno.

La cara que puso me compensó todo el malestar. Se quedó mirándome todo ofendido.

- Es una broma, Sherlock. No pienso de verdad que le hayas puesto nada al té.

- Ahora que lo dices, hace mucho que no hago experimentos contigo.

Me eché a reír.

**11 de febrero de 2013. El rompecabezas.**

Tuve que pasarme por el hospital. Estaba decidido a dejar mi trabajo de médico y a dedicarme a colaborar con Sherlock y con Scotland Yard, pero no me parecía prudente aún despedirme del todo, así que le conté a Sarah que estaba cansado y que me tomaba unas vacaciones. Ella no se creyó nada de lo que le dije.

- ¿Has vuelto con él?— Estaba enfadada. Tenía la frente arrugada y un brillo duro en los ojos.

- Sí.

- Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—John, aquí tienes un buen trabajo, un trabajo estable. Debe ser muy emocionante ir por ahí, corriendo aventuras con Sherlock Holmes, persiguiendo criminales y todo eso; pero aquí tienes un futuro —Yo la escuchaba educadamente, un tanto molesto por el tono airado de su voz y su expresión de fastidio—Además, no esperes que se te acerque una mujer mientras estés con él.

Eso me dejó fuera de juego:

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Aún me lo preguntas?

- Sí, claro que te lo pregunto—Estaba haciéndome una idea de lo que quería decir y ahora era yo el que se estaba cabreando.

- Todo el mundo piensa que sois pareja, John

- Oh, vamos, eso no son más que habladurías de los periódicos, Sarah, ¿no creerás….?—Otra vez, la misma historia, era exasperante.

- Vosotros sabréis si son chismorreos o no—Firmó el papel y me lo pasó, de malas maneras.

No iba a dejar que me amargara el día, pero lo cierto es que me dejó mal sabor de boca. Había salido con ella, habíamos dormido juntos, era la última persona de la que me esperaba un golpe bajo como ése. Increíble. Humillante. Pero me había firmado el parte. Podía irse al infierno. Yo tenía ahora un mes por delante, un caso extraño y a mi compañero en casa. Hice unas compras por el camino.

Cuando entré en el apartamento, Sherlock estaba literalmente "conectado" al portátil y, por su cara de concentración, me pareció que ya estaba haciendo cábalas sobre el caso. Dejé las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y abrí la nevera. Y, entonces, oí los jadeos. Me quedé pegado a la bandeja de las bebidas. Eran gemidos, gemidos de placer, entremezclados con las palabras espesas y excitadas del sexo. La botella de leche se agitó entre mis manos.

- ¿Estás….? ¿Estás viendo vídeos… porno?

Le miré, estupefacto. Él seguía observando la pantalla, sin mover una ceja, sin pestañear, con las manos unidas y apoyadas en sus labios, los ojos entrecerrados, analizando, como si fuera el apareamiento de la mosca de la fruta o algo así, como cuando disecciona bacterias bajo el microscopio. No me atreví a acercarme, a romper su meditación, pero escuché con un poco más de atención y se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca: los gemidos, los susurros y las palabras soeces eran masculinos, todos. El envase se me escurrió de las manos. El sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos sobre el suelo de la cocina y la humedad en el bajo de los pantalones me hicieron reaccionar, pero me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

- Sherlock…¿Estás viendo porno gay?

No me contestó. Ni siquiera me oía. Ni siquiera se había enterado de que se había roto la botella. Un súbito arrebato de ira me subió por la cara, ahora tenía que limpiar el suelo y seguir escuchando obscenidades. Era mucho mejor abrir el refrigerador y encontrarme una cabeza cortada, definitivamente. Pasé la fregona como pude y a punto estuve de tirar también el cubo y encharcar el suelo. Tuve que hiperventilar, agaché la cabeza y apoyé las manos en las rodillas, me palpitaba una vena en la sien. No era fácil concentrarse en recoger todo aquello y en vaciar las bolsas mientras uno oía cosas como "fóllame", "qué rico" "sigue así", aderezado por toda clase de ruidos sudorosos y jadeantes. No sabía si estaba más indignado o más sorprendido. No me explicaba ese repentino interés. ¿Era parte de su manera de enfocar el caso? ¿Estaba haciendo averiguaciones? Él parecía una estatua de sal, inmóvil. Inútil preguntar. Me apresuré a terminar cuanto antes. No aguantaba ni un segundo más. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, a los cuarenta minutos aproximadamente, se percató de que estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- ¡A la calle! —grité —Necesito que me dé el aire.

Di cuatro vueltas a la manzana, no acaba de entender qué me ponía tan frenético, pero estaba fuera de mis casillas. Volví con los nervios a flor de piel, rezando para que hubiese cambiado de actividad. Tuve suerte, cuando entré en el salón seguía con el ordenador, pero ya no se oía nada malsonante y jugueteaba con un teléfono móvil. La llamada de Lestrade rompió la tensión.

Cuando llegamos a la comisaría, vi a Greg nervioso, pasándose las manos por la cabeza, con cara de preocupación. Pronto supimos por qué.

El resultado de las entrevistas a familiares y testigos no sólo no daba pistas, sino que desconcertaba aún más: un sobrino le había pedido al mayor que oficiara un bautizo y, cuando le dijo que era en febrero, Rafael le contestó que "para esa época no estaba disponible" y eso no era todo, al parecer, había estado rogando a sus allegados que rezaran por él. El más joven, en la semana anterior a su muerte, había pasado el poco dinero que tenía y unas acciones a su madre. Y yo tenía razón, estaba enfermo de sida. También habían averiguado, a través del banco, que el mayor había sacado unas dos mil quinientas libras esterlinas de su cuenta tres días antes de los asesinatos. Tal vez ésa era la razón del crimen, pero lo que no acababa de encajar era el testimonio de varios feligreses que afirmaban que los dos párrocos habían cancelado expresamente todos sus compromisos para después del día diez de febrero, es decir, la fecha de su muerte, como si ya conocieran el fatal desenlace.

Sherlock me dejó boquiabierto con sus noticias, como siempre. El teléfono móvil era el del más joven, el de Rafael no lo habían encontrado. Yo comenté que tal vez no tuviera ninguno, pero mi compañero lo afirmó rotundamente, su número estaba en el móvil de Ricardo. Sherlock había triangulado la señal del teléfono por satélite y había descubierto varias cosas: que el teléfono había estado en una zona de Escocia en las dos semanas anteriores, durante varios días, y que dos números resultaban sospechosos, el de un tal Mario Millán, nombre que le recordaba a un viejo conocido de la policía, un estafador de poca monta, y el de un tipo llamado Ricky Montana, del que constaba un mensaje amenazante por el pago de una deuda.

Aprovechando los medios y las bases de datos de la oficina de Scotland Yard, comprobamos que Ricardo había estado, efectivamente, en Escocia, concretamente, en Edimburgo, Inverness y en la isla de Lewis, en Callanish Stones. Donovan saltó como una escopeta al oír el último nombre.

- Parece que tenemos otra parejita friki— dijo con sorna.

Greg se me adelantó.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno, Callanish Stones es un círculo de piedras, más antiguo que Stonehenge, dicen. Es famoso porque las parejas van allí a jurarse amor eterno.

Sherlock la observó con interés. Ella nos miró de arriba abajo, con una sonrisilla que me resultó de lo más desagradable.

Lestrade se derrumbó en el sillón, parecía cansado:

- Esto se está complicando. Escuchadme bien —dijo, dirigiéndose a Sherlock y a mí —Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Hay que evitar a toda costa cualquier filtración a la prensa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene este caso de especial? —Preguntó Sherlock. Siempre en su mundo. A veces, es de lo más inocente. El inspector entró al trapo.

- ¿Por qué? Porque toda la comunidad latina y las familias se nos pueden echar encima si hacemos la más mínima sugerencia de que las víctimas eran gays, Sherlock. Puede ser un escándalo mayúsculo.

- No entiendo qué tiene eso de particular.

- Déjalo, Sherlock —Intervine—Ya te daré más explicaciones.

- A ver qué le digo a la hermana de Rafael….—Greg me echó una mirada desoladora. No quise estar en su pellejo.


	6. Chapter 6

**AL ROJO VIVO. BLOG DE JOHNLOCK**

**12 de febrero de 2013. Atomic.**

Me levanté tarde. El día anterior había sido muy agitado y nos habíamos acostado a las tantas. Había intentado explicarle a Sherlock los prejuicios que, en general, había sobre la homosexualidad y que, sobre todo en algunas partes, tenían que ver con la religión, aunque no necesariamente. No era un tema lógico, ni científico, ni nada por el estilo, así que sabía que tenía la batalla perdida, pero he de decir en su favor que puso atención a mis comentarios y concluimos que, aunque en nuestro país había un alto grado de tolerancia y comprensión, no era así ni en otras partes del mundo ni para la mayoría de la gente.

Me lo encontré, en bata y pijama, en su sillón, ensimismado, perdido en sus elucubraciones. Eso explicaba que no me hubiese despertado a pesar de tenerlo en el salón. Desayuné, sin interrumpirlo y, cuando salí de la ducha, se decidió a hablar:

- Lestrade está investigando al estafador.

- ¿Algo interesante?

- Aún no lo sabemos. La última vez que lo detuvieron llevaba un arma corta, pero no coincide con las pruebas de balística. Los mataron con una pistola, una beretta semiautomática.

- ¿Semiautomática? No puede ser, eso hubiera dado tiempo a las víctimas. Les dispararon siete veces. Al menos uno de ellos hubiera podido huir.

- Tal vez alguien los retenía, John, y no tenemos por qué suponer que sólo fue un atacante, aunque sólo haya un arma implicada.

- No, eso es cierto.

Vimos la noticia en la televisión. Había sido un robo, la versión oficial y por el momento la única. Para hacerlo más creíble, aumentaron la lista de objetos robados. Vimos a la madre de Ricardo y a la hermana de Rafael llorando desconsoladas. Salieron varios feligreses elogiando la labor de los sacerdotes, muy queridos por la comunidad, hacían labores de caridad y ayudaban a todo el que podían. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sherlock miraba la pantalla sin ver, seguía pensativo, se pasaba los dedos por los labios.

- ¿Y si fue por venganza?— comentó.

- ¿El tipo ése? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ricky? ¿El que dejó un mensaje amenazante?

- Sí. Ricardo le debía dinero. Y no sólo eso. Es el dueño de una discoteca.

- ¿Y? —pregunté.

- Una discoteca gay, John.

- Ah —Yo no veía a dónde quería llegar.

- Pudo ser por la deuda, pero ¿y si tiene que ver con el sida? ¿y si Ricardo contagió a alguien y ese alguien se ha querido vengar y lo de Rafael fue simplemente porque estaba con él en ese momento?

- Mm… Puede ser, sí.

- Esta noche vamos a ir allí, a ver qué podemos averiguar.

- ¿Qué? —Me quedé de una pieza, estaba loco si pensaba que me iba a meter en una discoteca de ambiente— No, no, Sherlock, ni hablar. Que se encargue Lestrade.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Que qué me pasa? Sólo falta que nos vean en una discoteca gay, ya no habrá manera de parar las habladurías.

- No entiendo por qué te molesta.

- Es igual. No pienso ir—dije tajantemente.

- Muy bien. Entonces, iré solo.

Eso era mucho peor. Me ponía entre la espada y la pared. No estaba dispuesto a dejarle correr con todos los riesgos.

- Está bien. Tú ganas.

Sonrió complacido, la misma sonrisa que se dibuja en la cara de un niño de ocho años al que le acaban de dar un juguete nuevo. En lo que a mí respecta, siempre se sale con la suya.

Aparecimos a las diez en la discoteca, estaba en una de las zonas más pijas de Londres, lo cual me sorprendió. Yo esperaba que ese tipo de sitios estuviera en los suburbios, en algún lugar del extrarradio, pero no, me equivoqué. Tenía unas enormes letras luminosas, "Rickys", con los colores del arco iris, muy apropiado, pensé, nadie puede llevarse a engaño. Por si fuera poco, los dos matones de la puerta tenían una pinta de lo más estrafalario, iban medio desnudos, no llevaban puesto más que un pantalón de cuero negro y un chaleco del mismo material, luciendo músculos y tatuajes, y unos pendientes enormes en las orejas que hicieron que me acordara de Connie Prince. Por un momento, creí que iba a ser divertido. No tenía ni idea de lo que se avecinaba. Desde fuera, se oía una música atronadora.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Sherlock ya había entrado. Admiro su valor, pero su imprudencia puede ser aterradora, tuve que ir detrás de él. La oscuridad me cegó en un primer momento. Sonaba "Atomic" de Blondie, a todo volumen. La discoteca estaba a rebosar y noté cierta tensión en el ambiente, algo fuerte y agresivo, una concentración explosiva de testosterona que no había experimentado ni en el frente de batalla. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, sólo había hombres, hombres de diferentes edades, de todos los colores, con toda clase de vestimentas, algunas realmente extravagantes como las de los porteros. Me pareció distinguir a un par de mujeres, pero no eran más que muchachos maquillados y con el pelo teñido de colores chillones.

Sherlock se abría camino hacia la barra, con paso decidido, con el cuello del abrigo levantado y las manos en los bolsillos. Llamaba la atención, muchas miradas estaban fijas en él. Tuve que apartar a empujones a unos cuantos tipos que bailaban en la pista para alcanzarle. De pronto, cuando me quedaba poco para llegar a él, Sherlock se paró en seco. Un tipo alto, rubio, fornido, con una camiseta de tirantes, le había interceptado el paso y lo miraba sin pestañear. El individuo se pasó la lengua por los labios y movió las caderas. Sherlock tenía los labios apretados, contrariado, y estaba claro que no entendía el lenguaje corporal de aquel sujeto. El fulano se inclinó hacia él, como para decirle algo al oído, y tuvo la osadía de cogerle del brazo. Sherlock lo apartó bruscamente. Temí que se iniciara una pelea y me pegué a mi compañero.

- Está conmigo— exclamé.

El tipo me miró despectivamente de arriba abajo y luego volvió a echarle el ojo a Sherlock. Entendí perfectamente que yo le parecía poca cosa para el detective consultor, pero se alejó. Mi compañero se dio cuenta entonces de que yo había aparecido:

- ¿Dónde estabas?—me preguntó.

No me molesté en contestar, sólo pude hacer un gesto de resignación. A duras penas, logramos avanzar. Parecíamos haber despertado mucha curiosidad. Encontraban a Sherlock muy atractivo, porque el tipo de la camiseta no fue el único que se le insinuó, aunque ya era sólo con las miradas, guardando distancias. Sólo yo me percataba de ellas, él permanecía ajeno a todo el interés que bullía a su alrededor.

Ya en el mostrador, Sherlock sacó la tarjeta de Scotland Yard y, sin más preámbulos, preguntó por el tal Ricky a un chico que no tendría ni veinte años. Me quedé pasmado al ver que llevaba los labios pintados y máscara en las pestañas. Se me estaba revolviendo el estómago. Al menos, el tal Ricky apareció. Era un individuo de unos cuarenta años, rechoncho y medio calvo. Parecía de lo más normal. Sherlock sacó las fotos de las víctimas.

La música nos obligó a hablar a gritos, pero logramos interrogarlo. Su actitud fue colaboradora, a pesar del tono durísimo que Sherlock empleó con él puesto que sospechaba que podía ser el asesino. Pero la manera en que contestó a las preguntas nos hizo cambiar de idea. Sólo ver la cara que puso cuando le dije que estaban muertos fue muy elocuente. Lo que descubrimos fue impactante. Los dos párrocos eran clientes habituales de aquel antro, al que iban casi todos los fines de semana. Se negaba a creer que fueran sacerdotes, así que era evidente que llevaban una doble vida. Estaba convencido de que Ricardo no tenía ningún amante y afirmó rotundamente que los dos religiosos eran pareja desde hacía varios años, aunque, por lo que él sabía, no vivían juntos para guardar las apariencias. Cuando le acusé de la amenaza que había dejado a Ricardo en su teléfono móvil, sacó una factura. Era cierto, desde hacía meses le debía el dinero de varias prendas que le había traído por encargo del continente. Juró y juró que lo de la amenaza no era más que un intento de presionarle para que le pagara y me pareció sincero.

Satisfechos con la información obtenida, aunque sin descartarlo como sospechoso del todo, lo dejamos con su tarea. Cuando nos dimos la vuelta desde el mostrador, con la intención de salir de aquel tugurio, percibí el ambiente mucho más enrarecido. El local estaba aún más lleno. Había más hombres bailando en la pista, la música estaba insoportablemente alta, el humo del tabaco y, dios sabe qué más, espesaba la atmósfera y el nivel de testosterona había alcanzado un nivel realmente alarmante. El ritual de depredadores y presas buscándose en celo impregnaba el aire.

Nos movimos con dificultad hacia la salida, abriendo hueco entre la masa de cuerpos sudorosos, esquivando las miradas descaradas y provocadoras, hasta que el tío de los tirantes volvió a aparecer acompañado de dos mamarrachos vestidos de motoristas. Se notaba de lejos que tenían ganas de pelea, apreté los puños y las mandíbulas. Oí perfectamente cómo el de la camiseta le decía a Sherlock:

- Eres demasiado bonito para estar con ése.

Mi compañero se quedó mirando al tipo fijamente, de manera orgullosa y desafiante. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo en la cara de Sherlock se dibujaba una media sonrisa, como si fuera un niño maquinando una travesura. Yo estaba dispuesto a liarme a puñetazos con quien se me pusiera por delante.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, estaba en tensión, preparado para cualquier cosa, pero no para eso. Sherlock se inclinó hacia mí y, antes de que yo pudiera percatarme de sus intenciones, me besó. En los labios. Fue un simple roce, una caricia, suave y ligeramente húmeda. Me quedé aturdido y le miré estupefacto, completamente anonadado. Él seguía sonriendo satisfecho. Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hasta que mis piernas se despegaron del suelo.

El imbécil de la camiseta pareció entender el mensaje y él y sus dos gallitos de poca monta se apartaron. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Sherlock se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la salida del garito arrastrándome de la mano con él, mientras yo, a cada paso, sentía que la sangre me hervía en las venas, que una bestia acababa de despertar en mi pecho, que un deseo desconocido y enloquecedor me cegaba.

El frío de la calle hizo más patente que yo estaba ardiendo, seguíamos cogidos de la mano, me miró divertido, a punto de echarse a reír. Y todo explotó por los aires. Le empujé con todas mis fuerzas contra el muro de ladrillo del local, pillándolo por sorpresa, y lo besé apasionadamente, dominado por una furia salvaje. Intenté desesperadamente que abriera sus labios hasta que, ante la brutalidad del ataque, cedió. El animal en el que me había convertido lo agarraba ferozmente de la nuca y del cuello del abrigo, reclamando su boca violentamente, poseyéndolo. Todo el deseo reprimido, todas las negaciones, todas las tentaciones castradas, estallaron de una sola vez, con la potencia destructora de una bomba.

Pero en algún rincón de mi cerebro aún quedaba algo de cordura y sentí su cuerpo rígido entre mis manos, la tensión de su piel bajo la ropa, el rechazo físico. Volví en mí y me aparté, aún confuso, aún con la bestia corriendo en mi sangre. Pero su mirada me estrelló de golpe contra la realidad. Estaba apoyado en la pared, respirando agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba, con la sorpresa y la incomprensión pintadas en su cara y un brillo, como de dolor, en los ojos. Fue como si me atravesara con un cuchillo. Me separé varios pasos de él, notando cómo me iba quedando helado y entumecido por momentos.

Sherlock miró al suelo, como avergonzado. Yo no podía hablar, no podía moverme. Así que, cuando echó a caminar calle arriba, sin mirar atrás, sólo pude observar cómo se alejaba. Le vi acelerar el paso, buscando un taxi. Empezó a llover.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve mirando la calle por la que él se había marchado, como si su sombra aún estuviese cerca. Acabé sentado en el suelo, empapándome, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Una vez consciente, una vez recuperado el sentido, no podía entender lo que había ocurrido, por qué había sido capaz de hacer una cosa así. Cómo era posible que yo, conociéndole como le conocía, hubiese cometido semejante error. Cómo había podido tomar su beso en la discoteca como una provocación o como una invitación, cuando no había sido otra cosa que una de sus chiquilladas, uno de sus juegos, cuando yo sabía mejor que nadie lo torpe e inocente que podía llegar a ser con ciertas cosas. Cómo había caído yo en semejante trampa.

En el por qué no quise pensar, pero ya no podía seguir mintiéndome, acaba de sentir por él una atracción voraz que me había abrasado. Pero no era el momento, otro pensamiento devastador me carcomía las entrañas y me ofuscaba la mente: qué iba a pasar, qué pensaría ahora él de mí, si estaría furioso, si querría dejar de ser mi amigo. No podía soportar la idea de que me rechazara, de que no quisiera saber más de mí. Me quedé tirado en la acera, dejando que las dudas me desgarraran.

No tenía valor para volver al piso, ni fuerzas. Sólo quería que me tragase la tierra, desparecer; pero no tenía dónde ir y estaba tiritando de frío, calado hasta los huesos. Acabé metiéndome en un bar de mala muerte. Me bebería unas cuantas copas, las suficientes como para calmarme, como para atontar el sufrimiento, y me iría a casa tarde, cuando él ya estuviese dormido, entraría en mi casa como lo que era, un traidor.

No tengo costumbre de beber, así que me costó acertar con la llave en la cerradura, pero me despejé rápido en cuanto llegué al descansillo, la luz del salón estaba encendida. Me fui derecho a la escalera, camino de mi habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero fue inútil:

- ¿John?

Estaba sentado en su sillón, totalmente vestido y, a juzgar por el olor, había estado fumando. Parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la cocina, como si yo no estuviese allí. Yo no quería pasar por ese trago, pero tenía que afrontarlo, crucé el umbral y me acerqué a él.

- Sherlock…yo…—tuve que esforzarme para que no me temblara la voz, bastante tenía con que me temblaran las manos—Lo siento, no sé qué ha pasado, no quería…yo siento mucho lo que he hecho, no …

- ¿Vas a marcharte? —seguía sin mirarme.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Vas a irte, John?

Fue como si acabara de pisar una mina.

- ¿Tú quieres que me vaya?

- No

Súbitamente, volví a respirar.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

- Sí, John— susurró y entonces se volvió hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos. En los suyos había una preocupación que me estremeció el alma.

- Si tú quieres, me quedo. Me quedo contigo.

Volvió a girar la cabeza con la mirada perdida frente a él, con las manos unidas y apoyadas en sus labios, esos labios que yo había besado sin permiso.

- Buenas noches, John.

Subí a la habitación arrastrando los pies como si llevara a cuestas un cargamento de plomo. Me tiré sobre la cama, sin ni siquiera deshacerla. El alcohol enturbiaba mis sentidos, aflojaba mis miembros, pero dentro de mí había una herida abierta y lacerante. Me había asomado al abismo, me había situado al borde del precipicio, a punto de caer. Ya le había perdido una vez y la idea de perderle de nuevo era insufrible. La herida escocía y supuraba angustia a borbotones.

Di muchas vueltas en la cama a su pregunta, a su temor manifiesto a que yo me marchara, algo a lo que me agarré desesperadamente. Yo no podía saber qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero, al menos, él no estaba tan dolido, tan enfadado conmigo como para querer perderme de vista. Había una luz en la negra oscuridad.

Pero estaba aquel deseo inexplicable, aquella fuerza que me arrastraba hacia él contra mi voluntad, hasta el extremo de haber dinamitado mi cordura, mi prudencia, mi templanza. No lo entendía. O no quería entenderlo. Yo no era homosexual ¡por dios santo! Había convivido con otros hombres muy de cerca, días, semanas, meses, atrincherados sin salir de la base, compartiendo comidas, guardias, sufrimiento, tensión y duchas. Había presenciado, incluso, escarceos entre algunos de ellos, como cuando descubrí al sargento Wood restregándose contra el capitán Fisher detrás de un blindado. No me sorprendió, pero me produjo cierta repulsión. Que me ocurriera algo así ahora era inconcebible. Pero estaba ahí y ya no podía negarlo, me perdía en sus ojos, deseaba su boca, anhelaba su piel, admiraba sus manos.

Sí, había admiración, una enorme admiración. Desde el principio, había sentido un cosquilleo en el estómago, un escalofrío de fascinación que me había hecho apegarme a él. Y no sólo era eso. A medida que había ido conociéndole mejor, había crecido en mí el instinto de protección, porque ese hombre extraordinario, arrogante, que se sentía superior en inteligencia a todos, y con razón, tenía un lado frágil. Poseía cualidades únicas, pero esos talentos superdotados tenían su precio. Y me necesitaba. Precisaba de alguien que lo ayudara, que lo guiara en sus carencias y yo le adoraba por eso, porque le complementaba, porque sacaba lo mejor de mí. Porque él era el cerebro pero yo era el corazón. Poco a poco, al apego se unió la ternura, cuando descubrí ese lado infantil e inocente, cuando comprendí que aunque en algunos momentos llegara a parecer frío e inhumano, que por más que dijera racionalmente una cosa, sus actos le contradecían, hablaban de un modo enteramente diferente, mostraban a alguien bueno y capaz de amar, aunque él mismo no lo entendiera.

Así, fui sumando, analizando despacio todo lo que él producía en mí, todo lo que me unía a él, iluminado en mitad de la noche por ese deseo suyo de que permaneciera a su lado. Nadie provocaba en mí tantas emociones ni tan intensas. Qué tenía que ver eso con ser o no ser gay, era Sherlock ¿no? Alguien único, alguien que no es de este mundo. Y yo me moría por él. Sólo el agotamiento me hizo dormir, agobiado por el arrepentimiento, acalorado por la vergüenza de haberle fallado, pero aliviado por una tibia esperanza, dispuesto a coger aquél deseo perturbador y arrinconarlo, domarlo, asfixiarlo, tapiarlo donde fuera para que no le hiciera daño, para que no nos hiciera daño, para que no rompiera lo que habíamos construido.


	7. Chapter 7

**AL ROJO VIVO. BLOG DE JOHNLOCK**

**17 de febrero de 2013. La quemadura.**

Los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles, los más difíciles que recuerdo con Sherlock. Estuve muchas veces tentado de quedarme en mi habitación, pero eso sólo hubiera servido para añadir más frío y desolación, para agrandar la brecha, así que decidí actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina y en el salón, en ese territorio que compartíamos, aunque él pareciera una pantera enjaulada y yo me sintiera tan solo y abandonado como haciendo una guardia en el desierto.

En seguida me di cuenta de que me evitaba, de que procuraba hacer las comidas, o lo que deberían haber sido las comidas porque no probaba bocado, a deshoras, para no coincidir conmigo. Se pasaba el día con la mirada perdida, encerrado en su mente, cosa habitual en él, pero no de manera tan prolongada, no con ese enclaustramiento tan extremo. Todo lo más, se colocaba frente a la ventana y tocaba en el violín melodías tristes y melancólicas o metía el cerebro en el ordenador, tecleando compulsivamente o bramando fuera de sí porque se quedaba sin conexión o el programa se atascaba. Yo leía el periódico en el sofá o retomaba mi novela de Truman Capote, pero no me concentraba, no me enteraba de nada, porque no podía dejar de observarle por el rabillo del ojo, mientras la culpa me traspasaba como la metralla de un proyectil.

La cuerda estaba cada vez más tirante. Sherlock llamó a Lestrade. El inspector trataba de localizar al estafador, la única pista que nos quedaba, pero era difícil, había cambiado varias veces de nombre y estaba limpio, con su condena cumplida y sin nuevos cargos contra él. Mi compañero decidió pasarse por Scotland Yard dando por hecho que su inteligencia superior aceleraría las cosas. Se limitó a comentármelo, como si fuera algo mortalmente aburrido, y se marchó sin pedirme que lo acompañara, dejándome sumido en la desesperación. Yo ya no podía más, no aguantaba más tiempo la situación y no sabía cómo darle la vuelta, cómo llegar a él. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que subir a mi habitación y coger el manual de psicología que había comprado tiempo atrás, a ver si encontraba alguna pista en el análisis del síndrome de asperger.

La señora Hudson me interrumpió la lectura, apurada porque el enchufe de la lavadora le daba problemas. Fue muy gratificante ayudarla y ver su alivio cuando el trasto volvió a funcionar, pero yo me fui a hacer la compra olvidándome por completo del libro, que se quedó abierto sobre el sofá. Cuando volví, Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón, como agarrotado, tieso, demasiado erguido y, entonces, vi que tenía el manual en las manos. Tuve que apoyarme en la pared y dejar las bolsas en el suelo. Se volvió hacía mí, los ojos celestes refulgían con el brillo del acero, tenía el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas apretadas. Estaba furioso.

- ¿Es esto lo que me pasa? ¿Esto es lo que me hace distinto? — exclamó alterado.

Me acerqué con cautela hasta él.

- Sherlock… esto no es más que un libro de psicología, yo tengo algunos conocimientos, sólo estaba ojeándolo…

- ¿POR QUÉ? — gritó. Me miraba como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre mí. Me sentí empapado en un sudor frío.

- No tiene importancia —dije, tratando que se calmara.

- ¿No? Y esto ¿qué es?, cociente intelectual superior a la media, exceso de atención en los detalles, perfeccionismo—hablaba muy deprisa, como escupiendo las palabras— dificultad para las relaciones sociales, interpretación literal del lenguaje, incomprensión del lenguaje no verbal ¿qué demonios es el lenguaje no verbal? Interpretación disminuida de los sentimientos propios o ajenos…—se paró en seco y me miró a los ojos, la nube de ira enturbiaba su mirada, pero pude ver trazos de dolor en ella.

- Esto es…—tragué saliva— es algo teórico, no tiene por qué aplicarse a ti…

- Es un síndrome ¿no? Una enfermedad.

- No, Sherlock, no se sabe bien qué es, no es una enfermedad

- ¡Es lo que dice aquí!

- No, no….Algunos opinan que es una enfermedad, pero, en realidad, es sólo una manera de ser… diferente.

- ¿Cómo de diferente? —sus ojos echaban chispas.

- Eres muy inteligente, tu mente está muy por encima del resto, pero en otros aspectos puedes tener… dificultades —Estaba caminando por la cuerda floja.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no tengo sentimientos?— chilló ofendido.

- Yo no he dicho eso, Sherlock—todas mis alarmas se dispararon—sólo he hablado de que haces las cosas de otra manera, eso es todo.

- ¿Es porque soy virgen?—saltó.

Me quedé clavado en el sitio. Yo había pensado en eso, había considerado aquello como un verdadero síntoma, más aún después del caso de Irene Adler.

- Escúchame bien, Sherlock. A nadie le importa si eres virgen o no o si aciertas más o menos a la hora de entender a los demás, lo que sea. Tienes derecho a vivir tu vida como te dé la gana, no tienes por qué ser como el resto de la gente ¡yo no hago lo que hace todo el mundo! Tienes derecho a ser como quieras ¿entiendes?, tienes derecho a hacer lo te parezca, a ser feliz a tu manera.

Eso pareció calmarle, aún tenía el libro temblando en su regazo, pero se echó hacia atrás y se recostó en el sillón.

- Y sí…. Y si…—susurró, tan bajo que me costó oírle —nunca he podido confiar de verdad en nadie y si…sé que no me van a aceptar…El libro lo dice, habla del rechazo…

Sentí una piedra en el estómago. Me había contado algunas cosas de su infancia y de su adolescencia, como si no fueran con él, pero que eran terribles, experiencias que me hicieron comprender su afán de estar solo. Nadie, ni siquiera su familia se había dado cuenta de que era tan extraordinario como frágil.

- Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte, Sherlock. Si tú te sientes bien, eso es lo que importa. Eres especial, excepcional. Yo te ….—un súbito sofoco me subió por la cara —aprecio tal y como eres. Y te conozco bien.

Me miró fijamente:

- ¿Al cien por cien?— su voz sonaba totalmente tranquila ahora.

- Sí. Y no es cierto que no tengas sentimientos. Lo que dice el manual es muy general, tú… Tú eres único.

Parecía que la tormenta había pasado, juntó sus manos y apoyó los dedos en los labios, pensativo.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- ¿El qué?

- Esto —dijo, señalando el libro.

- ¿Eso qué importa?

- ¿DESDE CUÁNDO?—gritó, se había vuelto a exaltar, yo ya no sabía qué hacer.

- Desde hace bastante tiempo, empecé a pensar en ello cuando Moriarty se dedicó a poner explosivos a la gente.

- ¿Todo este tiempo?—su grave voz había vuelto a ser pacífica.

- Sí—respondí, con el pecho oprimido por un bloque de cemento.

La llamada de Lestrade cortó la tensión, como cuando el filo del diamante penetra en el cristal. Scoltland Yard ya tenía localizado al estafador, se trataba de Manuel Salinas. Sherlock se levantó de golpe del sillón y voló a ponerse el abrigo y la bufanda. Yo le seguí con la mirada hasta que le oí decir:

- ¡Vamos, John!

Me faltó tiempo para correr detrás de él.

Fuimos hasta un pequeño locutorio en el sur de Londres. Había carteles en español y banderas de varios países de Latinoamérica. Sherlock se subió el cuello del abrigo y entró como una tromba. Tras el mostrador, nos saludó un hombre de unos treinta años, delgado, de pelo negro, ojos castaños, tez morena y aspecto agradable, era nuestro estafador. Mi compañero sacó de nuevo las fotos de los dos sacerdotes asesinados y preguntó si los conocía, si alguna vez habían estado allí. El hombre lo negó categóricamente, con tanto énfasis que me pareció que estaba mintiendo. Sherlock insistió, diciendo que le parecía raro que no los identificara, siendo dos párrocos muy conocidos de la comunidad latina de Londres. Le freímos a preguntas, intentado pillarle en alguna contradicción, pero no conseguimos sacarle nada.

Yo pensé que nos íbamos con las manos vacías, pero Sherlock también pensaba que el tipo nos había mentido y, ni corto ni perezoso, dio la vuelta a la manzana y buscó la parte trasera del local. Encontró que la puerta estaba abierta y ya no pude detenerle. Una vez dentro, nos escondimos detrás del tabique que daba paso a un cuarto de baño. Desde allí, vimos cómo Salinas discutía con una mujer mayor, baja y gruesa, con el pelo muy largo. Yo no entendía nada porque hablaban en español, pero la mujer gesticulaba mucho, parecía disgustada y estaba echándole la bronca al joven. Vi que Sherlock los observaba mientras asentía con la cabeza. Antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntarle si entendía lo que decían, mi compañero había sacado la pistola y apuntaba con ella al estafador:

- ¿A quién contrataron, Salinas?

El hombre miró primero la pistola, sorprendido, y luego fijó su atención en Sherlock.

- No sé de qué me está hablando.

- ¡Vamos! Ella acaba de decirte que esos dos "maricones" os han metido en un lío ¿no es así? Te acaba de preguntar si les hiciste caso, si les mandaste un escolta con armas, como te pidieron.

- Yo no hice nada de eso —el tipo no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Sherlock y yo no apartaba la vista de él, no podía fiarme de que no fuera armado—Es verdad que estuvieron aquí, preguntando, querían contratar a alguien con pistola, pero yo los despedí, no quiero problemas.

- ¡Mientes! —gritó Sherlock.

Todo ocurrió entonces muy deprisa. Oí una potente detonación y sentí cómo la bala reventaba en la pared que estaba detrás de nosotros, había estado a punto de matar a mi compañero. Sherlock se agachó, sin soltar la pistola, y los dos miramos alrededor, buscando desesperadamente el origen del disparo. La mujer había salido corriendo y el estafador había aprovechado nuestra distracción para abrir el cajón de un mueble cochambroso que había en un rincón y armarse también. Antes de que nos diera tiempo a reaccionar, el sonido de un nuevo disparo traspasó el aire y el proyectil nos pasó rozando. Tuvimos que arrastrarnos hasta parapetarnos detrás de la misma pared en la que habíamos estado escuchando a escondidas.

En medio del tiroteo, logré distinguir al autor de los primeros disparos, un tipo gordo, con la cara sudorosa y un bigote ridículo, pero con la mirada de un puma. Se hacía señas con Salinas. Sin pensármelo dos veces, le disparé, con precisión. Acerté en la mano y su pistola salió volando mientras soltaba un aullido de dolor. Sherlock se puso de pie entonces y ambos apuntamos al estafador que, con el otro en el suelo, gritando y sujetándose la mano, desistió y bajó el arma.

Lestrade no tardó en venir. Sherlock le explicó entonces con claridad lo que había oído, ya que entendía el español a la perfección, que los dos sacerdotes habían contactado con el estafador porque querían contratar a un escolta, a un sicario. El inspector se preguntó entonces si estaban siendo amenazados, así que ya tenía por dónde empezar el interrogatorio a Salinas y al otro tipo. Aprovechamos para registrar el local a fondo y no nos sorprendió encontrar varias armas, una de ellas, precisamente, una beretta semiautomática, pero lo que resultó definitivo fue descubrir allí un reproductor de video y un ordenador portátil que se correspondían con la descripción que había hecho la hermana de Ricardo. Hallamos también lo que parecía el teléfono móvil robado a Rafael Rojas.

Volvimos a casa satisfechos. Yo estaba mucho más animado, todo parecía volver a cierto grado de normalidad. Discutimos por el camino del caso, yo daba por hecho que el interrogatorio de Lestrade sacaría a la luz quién había matado a esos dos pobres hombres, pero Sherlock insistió en que aún había muchos cabos sueltos, muchas piezas que no acababan de encajar, mientras daba vueltas en la mano al móvil de Rafael.

Cuando subíamos al piso, me di cuenta de que Sherlock cojeaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa en el pie? ¿Estás bien?

- No es nada, me duele un poco, creo que una de las balas me rozó el zapato.

- Déjame que te lo vea.

Nos quitamos los abrigos y se sentó en el sillón. Le pedí que se descalzara. No quiso hacerme caso y tuve que insistir. La bala le había rozado, sin penetrar, pero lo suficiente para hacer una quemadura. Se quejó en cuanto le toqué.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieto? Hay que desinfectar la herida.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, como un niño enfadado, pero apoyó el pie en mis rodillas para que le pudiera hacer la cura. Le puse un poco de pomada y se lo vendé.

- Procura no moverte durante un buen rato, hasta que la crema haga efecto. Voy a hacer la cena.

Fue la primera comida que hicimos realmente juntos después de varios días, aunque él apenas la probó y estuvo callado todo el tiempo. Seguía dando vueltas al caso, de vez en cuando miraba el teléfono de Rafael, yo estaba seguro de que se moría por investigarlo. No tenía ni idea de que había otra cosa en su cabeza.

Preparé dos vasos con whisky y le ofrecí uno, nos los habíamos ganado después de haber salido airosos de una situación tan peligrosa. Nos los tomamos en silencio, junto a la chimenea, cada uno en su sillón. Cuando lo terminé, me llegó el momento de ir a la cama. Estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando sus palabras me dejaron petrificado junto a la puerta:

- Bésame, John.

Me giré lentamente hacia él, no podía ser, había oído mal.

- Bésame— repitió y su voz sonó grave y suave como un ronroneo.

Se me aceleró el pulso. Me planté frente a él, hecho un manojo de nervios. Él parecía relajado.

- ¿Es un experimento?— susurré, con un hilo de voz.

- Sí, claro — Me respondió, mirándome por fin a la cara. Los ojos le brillaban.

- ¿Quieres…? —Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no atragantarme— ¿Quieres que te bese?

- Sí, John ¡vamos! —dijo impaciente y movió las manos como invitándome a que me acercara.

No podía creerlo, pero él me miraba expectante, realmente quería que le besara. Me incliné sobre él, despacio, pensando que se arrepentiría en cualquier momento, pero cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, el sedoso contacto me hizo estremecer. Impulsivamente, profundicé el beso y él respondió abriendo tímidamente su boca, dejándose invadir, explorar, poco a poco. Cuando nuestras lenguas, calientes y ansiosas, se enlazaron, me sentí atravesado como por una descarga eléctrica, por un latigazo de deseo que fue directo a mis genitales. Mi mente se nubló. Temí que la bestia volviera a despertar y me separé de él para tomar aliento. Sólo la expresión de su cara era suficiente para hacerme perder la cabeza, sus ojos transparentes deslumbraban, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus labios habían enrojecido. Traté de recuperar el juicio.

- ¿Qué tal el experimento?

- Bien —.carraspeó—Bien— Se acomodó en el sillón y se quedó mirando fijamente a la chimenea.

Entendí que había sido suficiente, que no debía tentar mi suerte, así que le di las buenas noches. Él no apartó su mirada del fuego.

Ya en mi habitación, me senté en el borde de la cama y me llevé la mano a los labios, maravillado y desconcertado al mismo tiempo. Aún sentía el bombeo de la excitación en mis venas y en la entrepierna. Traté de calmarme, de mantener la cabeza fría. Con Sherlock es muy difícil saber a qué atenerse, su mente es un misterio, no funciona como la del resto de los mortales y sus emociones tampoco. Supe que tardaría en conciliar el sueño, así que intenté pensar en el caso, mirando al techo, en cualquier cosa menos en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al cabo de un rato, unos pasos subiendo las escaleras me sobresaltaron. Unos pasos que yo conocía. Era él. Entró en la habitación. Se había puesto el pijama y ahora estaba allí, en mi espacio privado, a un paso de mi lecho, buscándome. Me miraba intensamente, con la expresión en el rostro de un niño perdido:

- Quiero más…

Era imposible resistirse. Una intensa ola de calor sacudió mis miembros. Me incorporé y le hice sitio, indicándole con la mano el lado de la cama en el que se podía sentar.

- Ven…

Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, me decían sin palabras que me deseaba, que me necesitaba. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por dominarme. A pesar de las palpitaciones, a pesar de la agitación que se había apoderado de mí, era consciente de la situación. Quería hacerlo bien. Sentía que tenerlo allí era tener algo sumamente delicado y valioso. Se recostó sobre el cabecero, quedando a mi merced. Le acaricié con toda la ternura de la que soy capaz, deslizando mis dedos por su bellísimo rostro y por sus suaves cabellos. Besé con devoción sus párpados, esa mirada celeste que adoro. Pude sentir su respiración entrecortada. No se movía, pero me dejaba hacer.

Pronto nuestras bocas se fundieron en un beso líquido y caliente. Me sorprendió su receptividad, su entrega. Empezó a reaccionar y sus dedos, largos y fríos, rodearon mi nuca. Ese gesto me envalentonó y lo besé con delirio, desatándome poco a poco, aún con temor. Aventuré mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y él gimió en mi boca. Creí morir de placer al sentir la suavidad de su piel perfecta y cremosa. Él empezó a tiritar y se apretó contra mí.

Yo estaba perdiendo la razón y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le quité la prenda. Ver expuesto ante mí su torso blanco y firme, como si fuera de mármol, liso y espléndido, fue demasiada tentación. Un pulso salvaje corría por mi sangre y me lanzaba a tomar posesión de la carne que se me ofrecía. La mirada de Sherlock era pura invitación, pura provocación, y me abalancé sobre él reclamando su largo y hermoso cuello.

Él se estiró como un gato debajo de mí, facilitándome el acceso. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo mientras lamía su garganta y él temblaba. Temblaba entre mis brazos, gemía sin parar, de manera cada vez más profunda, más escandalosa. Me dejé llevar y recorrí con mi boca y con mi lengua su pecho, mientras su espalda se curvaba, con la piel erizada, con la respiración sofocada. Mordisqueé un pezón y gritó y se retorció de tal modo que tuve que sujetarle de la cintura. Yo me derretía, traspasado por su exquisita sensibilidad. Sentía que toda la sangre se había concentrado en mis genitales. Iba a estallar. Aún así, no quise renunciar tan pronto al festín y seguí devorándolo lentamente, saboreándolo, vibrando con sus escalofríos, con sus espasmos de placer, mientras sus ojos me abrasaban.

Pero llegó un momento en que la excitación era insoportable, casi dolorosa, y exigía mi atención. Era evidente también que Sherlock estaba ardiendo, no había más que ver el bulto que sobresalía de su pijama y la mancha de líquido preseminal en la tela. Yo entonces no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, mi confusión era total. Sólo se me ocurrió desnudarme de cintura para arriba y ayudarlo a sentarse sobre la cama. Lo abracé por detrás, pegando mi pecho a su espalda. Fue una delicia sentir su calor sobre mi piel.

El deseo era irrefrenable. Instintivamente, le mordí en el cuello y él se encendió aún más. Desesperado, lo animé a tocarse. Él se bajó los pantalones y cogió su miembro, sin dejar de estremecerse con mis caricias. Era una locura, una dulce y gozosa locura. Yo me pegué a él hasta lo imposible, jadeando, incapaz de contener la pasión que me desbordaba. Y así, nos masturbamos juntos, sin que él pudiera parar de temblar, sin que yo pudiera dejar de follar su boca con mis dientes y mi lengua. Acabamos rendidos, pero satisfechos, y el sueño nos venció en unos minutos. Fue una de las experiencias sexuales más arrebatadoras de mi vida.


	8. Chapter 8 Al Rojo Vivo

**AL ROJO VIVO. BLOG DE JOHNLOCK**

**18 de febrero de 2013. Al Rojo Vivo.**

Me desperté envuelto en un dulce calor humano, con la deliciosa sensación de piel con piel, con un cuerpo vivo que respiraba unido al mío. En esos instantes confusos entre el sueño y la vigilia, vinieron a mi mente algunos recuerdos en casa de Sarah, pero pronto me di cuenta de que el olor de mi compañía era más fuerte, más penetrante y más atrayente. La cama olía a sexo y, entonces, el recuerdo de la noche pasada con Sherlock me impactó y me despejé del todo.

Estaba a mi lado, durmiendo apaciblemente. Me quedé extasiado contemplándole, observando su expresión mansa y calmada como la de un niño, un niño que ahora estaba tranquilo, un ángel. Tuve que detener el deseo impetuoso de tocarlo, de acariciarlo, de besarlo. No podía creer que estuviera allí, en mi cama, que hubiéramos compartido también la intimidad del sueño. Sentí una alegría desbordante, llena de mariposas en el estómago, de energía a flor de piel. Las imágenes y las sensaciones de la víspera me emocionaron, las caricias, los besos, Sherlock temblando en mis brazos, cómo temblaba… Y en ese momento recordé algo, por dios santo, si es virgen.

Me levanté de la cama y, aunque tuve cuidado, Sherlock se despertó. Me miró con ojos somnolientos, se los frotó igual que un crío. Ya no me pude reprimir y lo besé en la frente. Puso cara de sorpresa, como extrañado, y se ruborizó. Su inocencia me hizo estremecer.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas?— le dije, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Él se ruborizó aún más intensamente y yo noté un cosquilleo de pura dicha por todo mi cuerpo. El hombre más inteligente, más brillante, más arrogante que yo había conocido, era también el más humano y el más cándido. Besé sus fascinantes ojos, con devoción, con la adoración que le profeso desde entonces, y rocé sus labios con los míos, tratando de expresar la ternura que me hacía sentir. Él me miró fijamente, algo pasaba por su cabeza, pero yo sólo alcanzaba a ver la luz que brillaba en su mirada.

Voy a hacer el desayuno, dúchate mientras— le dije, mientras me daba cuenta de que las sábanas estaban escandalosamente manchadas de sexo.

- John…— su voz, ronca y espesa aún por el sueño me hizo desistir de dejar la habitación.

- ¿Qué?

Extendió sus brazos hacia mí.

- Abrázame…—suplicó.

Lo hice y sentir de nuevo cómo temblaba con su cabeza en mi regazo me impresionó. No pude evitar preguntarme si Sherlock había sido amado alguna vez…

Hice el desayuno sin poderme concentrar en lo que hacía, derramé el té, se me quemaron dos tostadas, pero no me importó, era el tipo más feliz y más atontado del mundo. No sabía en qué me había metido, pero me daba igual. Algo, situado quizás en mi nuca, me recordaba que Sherlock era una persona complicada y también que era un hombre y que si íbamos a tener relaciones "sexuales" yo no tenía ni idea de cómo- bueno, sí, tenía una idea, una idea aterradora- y de ahí la siguiente duda que trataba de mitigar mi felicidad, si esas relaciones me resultarían gratas y satisfactorias o serían un desastre. Pero nada podía hacerme bajar de la nube, porque esa mañana yo tenía algo muy claro: estaba loco por él.

Y a eso tan sorprendente como maravilloso, se unía otro hecho extraordinario: que Sherlock había cruzado una frontera hasta ahora prohibida, una línea que hasta ese momento había temido. Había tomado una decisión que había evitado o postergado siempre. Que, sin duda, había sentido una motivación tan fuerte, tan poderosa como para romper sus barreras, sus defensas, como para que alguien, finalmente, se colara entre sus intereses, interfiriera con su pleno consentimiento en sus obsesiones y en sus puzles, como para que su portentoso cerebro dejara espacio a su corazón y a sus emociones. Que el apego, la confianza y el entendimiento que habíamos construido juntos habían obrado el milagro, aunque yo en ese momento no supiera aún que otras barreras también terminarían por caer…

Nada más ducharse volvió a su "ser" habitual. Con la bata encima de la ropa de estar por casa se pegó como una lapa al ordenador portátil. Llevaba el móvil de Rafael en la mano, así que me resigné y renuncié a preparar más tostadas. Le dejé la taza en la mesa y me senté a su lado a admirarle. Nunca una taza de té me había sabido tan fuerte y tan dulce.

Estuvo unas dos horas sin apartarse de la máquina y sin parar de darle vueltas al teléfono, totalmente concentrado. Me dio tiempo a recoger y a darme una ducha. Ya estaba aburrido cuando su pregunta me dejó sobrecogido:

- La gente hace tonterías por amor ¿no, John?

- Sí…

- ¿Y puede alguien suicidarse por amor?

- Sí, sí, es posible, es muy extremo, muy dramático… pero sí…

- Ya veo…— dijo, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

- Yo conozco a alguien que fingió su suicidio por amor…─repliqué, con un nudo en la garganta.

Sherlock me miró entonces, pensativo, parpadeando mucho, como procesando la información, como sin llegar a caer en la cuenta, sin decir nada.

- Y también se puede tener que ir a terapia porque no puedes superar la muerte de alguien a quien amas— añadí, acordándome de Cassandra y dándole la razón en lo más íntimo.

Ya no me pude aguantar y lo besé en la boca, con toda mi alma.

Sherlock se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados, como suspendido, hasta que abrió los párpados repentinamente y sacudió la cabeza:

- No me distraigas John, tengo la mente más despejada que nunca. Mis neuronas están perfectamente afinadas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? — sentía verdadera curiosidad.

- He resuelto el caso. Tenemos que ir a ver a Lestrade.

Y sonrió de oreja a oreja como cuando un niño se sale con la suya y se lleva a casa una bolsa de caramelos que su madre no le quería comprar.

Cuando nos reunimos con Lestrade, el inspector llevaba los expedientes de los dos sacerdotes bajo el brazo. Sherlock se limitó a mostrarle la pantalla del teléfono de Rafael Rojas, en la que se veía un nombre y un número de teléfono:

- Éste es tu hombre, Lestrade. Aquí tienes al asesino.

Greg acercó su cara al móvil:

- ¿Diego Montana?

- Sí, él los mató.

- Es un pistolero, Sherlock, de la antigua banda de Salinas, pero no veo cómo…

- Ha sido él— dijo Sherlock tajantemente. El inspector le miró anonadado.

- Explícame cómo has llegado a esa conclusión…—dijo Lestrade, que ahora tenía una expresión de vivo interés. Yo también me preparé para escuchar las explicaciones de mi compañero, muerto de curiosidad.

- No ha sido exactamente un asesinato.

- ¿No? — preguntamos Greg y yo al unísono.

- No. Éste es el teléfono de Rafael. Lo he comprobado con la conexión por satélite y también estuvo en Callanish Stones, los mismos días en los que estuvo Ricardo. Eran pareja, tal y como dijo Rick.

Lestrade y yo le mirábamos sin pestañear.

- Hicieron un viaje a ese lugar tan romántico, a sabiendas de que era su último viaje. Ricardo estaba enfermo de sida, muy enfermo, iba a morir en poco tiempo, algunos meses quizás, unos meses que iban a ser terribles. Ricardo llamó a Salinas porque Rafael y él buscaban un sicario, un asesino a sueldo. Pusieron todas sus cosas en orden, por eso Ricardo le mandó el dinero a su madre y por eso cancelaron todos sus compromisos para después del día diez de febrero, por eso pidieron a sus allegados que rezaran por ellos… sabían que iban a morir.

- Pero… ¿Cómo iban a saberlo? —exclamó Greg— Ciertamente, contrataron a un sicario, se sentían amenazados, no sé por qué, pero …

- ¿No te han explicado nada esos dos que tienes detenidos?

- No, no ha habido manera de sacarles información —dijo Greg con resignación

- No buscaban protección, Lestrade, querían que los mataran.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! — replicó Greg.

- Estaban enamorados. Ricardo iba a morir y Rafael no quería quedarse solo. Pactaron morir juntos, pero no podían suicidarse. Eran sacerdotes católicos ¿recuerdas?, el suicidio es un pecado terrible para quien profesa esa religión y, además, todo el mundo se hubiese enterado de que eran pareja. Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? Iba a ser un gran escándalo.

El inspector ya había atado los cabos y miraba a Sherlock con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo entendí por qué Sherlock me había hecho unas preguntas muy raras sobre la fe católica.

- Así que, Ricardo llama a Salinas, a quien conoce, de quien sabe que ha estado en la cárcel y que ahora hace una vida normal y tiene un negocio. Pero confía en que conozca a algún matón de su época de estafador. Salinas, cuya tienda es una tapadera, porque en realidad no ha abandonado la mala vida, le pone en contacto con un asesino a sueldo. Hacen el viaje, Rafael saca el dinero del banco para pagar el "trabajo" y el día diez de febrero, el sicario va al domicilio de Ricardo, cumple con su compromiso, revuelve un poco la casa, se lleva algunas cosas de valor y todo parece un robo. Un plan brillante, salvo que no contaban con que yo lo descubriría.

- ¡Asombroso! — exclamé, sin poderlo evitar— Eres un genio, sólo tú puede desenredar una madeja como ésta.

Sherlock me dedicó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Greg lo observaba pasmado; pero era cierto, había resuelto un caso complicadísimo. Ahora todo tenía sentido, todas las piezas encajaban.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido Montana?

Sherlock volvió a mostrar el teléfono.

- Siete llamadas, siete, le hizo Rafael a Montana el día diez de febrero, el día convenido para la ejecución. Detenlo, hazle la prueba de balística a su pistola, que será una beretta semiautomática y tendrás el arma homicida. El suicidio también explica que no fuera automática, no había necesidad, no iban a defenderse ni a tratar de huir.

La cara de Greg era un poema, se quedó un buen rato con la boca abierta, no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo.

Volvimos a casa de excelente humor, Sherlock se sentía liberado con la resolución del caso. Yo debatí con él los detalles, pidiéndole explicaciones de cómo había ido relacionando unas cosas con otras y expresando en voz alta mi admiración por él. Él me dedicó varias miradas profundas, penetrantes, que me sobresaltaron. Tenía una extraña sonrisa llena de picardía, como si estuviera tramando alguna travesura. Estaba feliz.

Pronto descubrí lo que se traía entre manos, sólo fue necesario que traspasáramos el umbral de casa, no me dio tiempo ni a llegar a la escalera. En el mismo recibidor, y pillándome totalmente indefenso, se abalanzó sobre mí, apretándome contra la pared, sujetándome con su propio cuerpo, caliente, duro, tembloroso. Su boca capturó mis labios llena de ansia. Fue un shock sentir sus manos palpándome el pecho.

- Sherlock ¡por dios santo! Nos va a ver la señora Hudson—exclamé escandalizado.

- Entonces, vamos a la habitación, John— susurró en mi oído. Se me puso la carne de gallina.

Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí, obligándome a subir los escalones al ritmo de sus grandes zancadas. Yo sentía una terrible excitación, una intensa inquietud, fruto por igual del deseo encendido y del temor a lo desconocido. Me llevó a trompicones hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Yo me quedé estupefacto frente a él, viendo cómo se quitaba la chaqueta y se desabrochaba la camisa, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, con las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración alterada y un brillo salvaje en su mirada.

Empecé a desvestirme, pero yo aún no me había quitado los pantalones y él ya estaba totalmente desnudo, tendido sobre la colcha, sin quitarme la vista de encima, sin moverse, con su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente. Me esperaba. Esperaba que me lanzara sobre él, que reclamara su cuerpo largo, delgado y esbelto. A pesar de mis dudas, era tan fuerte la tentación que me despojé también de todo y me metí en la cama, dispuesto a tomar posesión del territorio que se me ofrecía. Sin pensar, le cubrí con mi cuerpo y la sensación fue electrizante. Inevitablemente, nuestras pollas erectas se rozaron y los dos lanzamos al aire profundos gemidos de placer. Nunca antes había experimentado algo semejante, pero era deliciosamente perverso y exquisito.

Me besó desesperadamente, buscando mi lengua con la suya, agarrándome de la nuca, atrapándome con sus largas piernas, que enlazó en mi cintura, pegándose a mí hasta que no nos quedó libre ni un centímetro de piel. Mi raciocinio, mis temores, mis prevenciones, todo se volatilizó y nos frotamos el uno contra el otro ferozmente, perdidos en ardientes olas de placer, jadeando, gimiendo como animales, devorándonos con labios y dientes, explorándonos con las manos, oscilando el uno contra el otro, como si el centro del universo vibrara en nuestros cuerpos unidos y sudorosos.

No recuerdo cómo ocurrió, pero en un momento determinado, él se revolvió debajo de mí y acabó encima, sentado a horcajadas sobre mi pelvis. Un potente escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo cuando sentí sus nalgas sobre mi pene. Su mirada decidida me atravesó. Yo me quedé desorientado, él tiritaba como una hoja, pero quería algo, lo veía en su cara, pero yo no sabía qué. Hasta que me cogió la polla y elevó un poco el culo. Me quedé de una pieza cuando me di cuenta de que trataba de introducírsela por el ano.

- ¡Sherlock! Sherlock, ¡Para!— le dije, totalmente alarmado.

Se quedó rígido, mirándome muy serio, con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó.

- Sí, sí. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Quiero que… —vi cómo tragaba saliva— que me folles. Es la mejor parte. Lo sé. Lo he visto— dijo, totalmente convencido. Entonces, me acordé de los videos, de los videos de porno gay— ¿Tú no quieres? — Su voz denotaba decepción. Era tan inocente.

La sola idea de tenerlo así, de penetrarlo, de hacerlo mío, era enloquecedora, ahora era yo el que temblaba. Me incorporé para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Que si quiero, Sherlock… oh, Dios, Dios, que si quiero…. Claro que quiero.

- Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?— El pobre estaba desconcertado.

- Hay que hacerlo bien ¿entiendes?, con cuidado.

- ¿Cuidado?

- Sí, Sherlock, necesitamos lubricante.

- ¿Lubricante? ¿Para qué? —Puso cara de no entender nada. De no haber estado tan excitado, tan encendido ante la idea de poseerle, me hubiera echado a reír.

- En esos videos que has visto ¿no se ponían algo? ¿un gel? ¿una crema?

- Mmm…No— se quedó pensativo, la misma cara de estar resolviendo un enigma, pero desnudo, sentado encima de mí y con mis brazos rodeándole la cintura. Era increíble.

- Entonces es que se saltan esa parte.

- ¿Qué parte?

- La preparación, Sherlock —frunció el ceño, tuve la impresión de que creía que le estaba tomando el pelo, así que me esforcé en explicárselo— La penetración anal requiere paciencia, preparar el cuerpo antes, usar un lubricante. Tenemos vaselina en el botiquín, puede valer.

- ¿De verdad es necesario?

- Sí. ¿Confías en mí, Sherlock? —le miré a los ojos—Te recuerdo que yo soy el médico

- Está bien.

- Entonces quédate aquí y espera un momento, no tardaré nada.

Salí corriendo a la cocina, tiritando de nervios. Cogí la vaselina con manos temblorosas, totalmente turbado y exaltado. Cuando volví a la habitación, se había tapado con las sábanas y temí que su entusiasmo se hubiera venido abajo. Me metí en la cama dispuesto a ponerle a punto otra vez; pero bastó un beso profundo y ardiente para que se volviera a pegar a mí con impaciencia.

- Date la vuelta— le indiqué.

- ¿Qué? — me miró extrañado.

- Que te pongas boca abajo y separes un poco las piernas, voy a aplicarte el lubricante.

Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó entre dientes, la paciencia nunca ha sido una de sus virtudes.

- Hazme caso, por favor —insistí—te va a gustar, te lo prometo.

A regañadientes, se tumbó sobre el colchón. Maravillado, acaricié sus estrechas y prominentes nalgas y noté que se relajaba. Besé con fervor su espalda y empecé a pasar mis dedos suave y lentamente por su raja, rozando ligeramente sus testículos, haciéndole gemir levemente. Ahora, pienso en cómo fui capaz de hacerle el amor aquella primera vez, en cómo sucedió todo entre nosotros de esa manera, tan natural, tan espontánea, tan armoniosa. Y me doy cuenta de que el amor no entiende de límites ni de fronteras, somos nosotros, con nuestras ideas preconcebidas, con nuestros prejuicios, con nuestros rígidos patrones, los que lo complicamos todo. No era la primera vez que yo practicaba un coito anal, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía completamente enamorado. Que Sherlock fuera un hombre era irrelevante. Era Sherlock y eso era lo único que importaba.

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, introduje un dedo lleno de vaselina en su orificio, con cuidado, con mimo. Él se hundió un poco más en la cama, pero me dejó hacer. Acaricié su interior, buscando a propósito su próstata, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía. Y es que hay muchos momentos en la vida en los que uno se alegra sinceramente de ser médico. No me costó, por tanto, dar con el punto en cuestión y fue muy gratificante oír que soltaba un grito sofocado y notar que daba un respingo en la cama.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Oh, John ¡Sí!

La sensación de satisfacción que me invadió fue indescriptible. Animado, probé con dos dedos, incrementando el esmero, temeroso de hacerle daño, pero percibí que había relajado los músculos. Volví a tocar la zona sensible, golpeándola con toda la suavidad que me era posible, y una poderosa corriente de excitación me sacudió cuando su cuerpo reaccionó y aprisionó mis dedos, dejándome a punto de explotar. Tuve que armarme de paciencia para seguir acariciándole, para seguir preparándole, mientras él gemía ya descontroladamente, hasta que, bruscamente, se incorporó y se quedó sentado, abrasándome con la mirada, con las mejillas ardiendo y los labios rojos, como una bacante enardecida.

Me agarró sin contemplaciones y me empujó contra el colchón para volverse a sentar encima de mí, frotando sus nalgas frenéticamente contra mi polla. Yo perdí totalmente la cabeza, le sujeté de las menudas caderas e, instintivamente, puse la punta de mi pene en su orificio y empecé a presionar. Él respondió inclinándose sobre mí, aferrándose a mis brazos con sus manos crispadas. Lenta y temerosamente, entré del todo en él y una oleada de calor atravesó cada partícula de mi cuerpo, embargándome de puro placer. Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo.

- ¿Te duele? — me preocupaba profundamente hacerle daño.

- Me…me… escuece…—dijo. Estaba temblando de nuevo.

- Vamos a dejarlo, Sherlock, voy a salir…—No podía soportar la idea de que estuviera sufriendo.

- ¡NO!

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, estoy bien—me respondió, con la voz apagada. Yo notaba cómo se estremecía— Es sólo que quema… un poco; pero siento…también siento placer…

Eso me incitó.

- Levántate un poco…—Necesitaba un poco de espacio para penetrarlo apropiadamente.

Despegó un poco sus nalgas y le agarré con fuerza. No era una postura muy cómoda, pero era la mejor para él, dadas las circunstancias. Me moví dentro de él, suave pero firmemente, y fui recompensado: abrió mucho los ojos, se removió sobre mí y gritó:

- ¡SÍ!

Comencé a follarlo, pero sin dejarme llevar por completo, sin atreverme a soltar a la bestia, que rugía en mi interior luchando por liberarse. Sherlock hacía unos ruidos deliciosos, turbadores, y movía las caderas, acompasándolas con mis pollazos; pero podía ver también un rictus de dolor en su cara. Decidí que a grandes males, grandes remedios y le cogí la polla para masturbarle, algo de lo que nunca me hubiese creído capaz. Él aulló de placer al contacto y me atravesó con su mirada, quemándome con los ojos. Ahora estaba disfrutando de verdad. A mí se me acabó la paciencia, la prudencia, la razón, todo. Me sobrecogía el gozo de estar dentro de él, de sentir su calor, su dulce presión, su cuerpo estrecho y apretado. Nos enzarzamos en una especie de danza, de combate, jadeando, sudando, gimiendo ruidosamente, ardientemente. Yo clavaba mi polla en su cuerpo y hundía mis uñas en sus nalgas y él perforaba mis hombros con las yemas de sus dedos, cabalgando sobre mí, mientras se retorcía como una serpiente de ojos azules y centelleantes.

Me volví completamente loco y busqué apasionadamente su boca y, cuando la encontré, fue como fundirme con él, como estar unido a él en lo más íntimo, como si además de fusionar nuestros cuerpos, tocáramos nuestras almas. Nunca me había sentido tan vinculado a nadie en mi vida. Fue él el primero en llegar al orgasmo, convulsionándose, exhalando de su garganta un sonido sensual y profundo, dejando un rastro caliente y viscoso sobre mi vientre, salpicándome por todas partes. La bestia quedó entonces libre y le tomé como a un muñeco, rendido y entregado y, en dos golpes, me derramé dentro de él, dejándome embargar por un placer arrollador. Acabamos exhaustos por la batalla, llenando la habitación con nuestra respiración entrecortada, inundándola con un penetrante olor a sexo, a sexo viril, a puro sexo, a sexo al rojo vivo, desatado y arrebatado, libre y sincero.


	9. Chapter 9 Los cadáveres de arena

**AL ROJO VIVO. BLOG DE JOHNLOCK**

**19 de febrero de 2013. Los cadáveres de arena.**

Me desperté con la sensación de haberme quedado dormido en el suelo de la tienda militar de campaña, tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, molido a agujetas, pero por dentro estaba relajado, henchido de paz y bienestar, como si flotara en una nube de placer; aún estaba lleno de las endorfinas del sexo. Me estiré perezosamente. Sherlock estaba despierto, me topé de golpe con su mirada azul y me estremecí con su belleza y con su dulzura, fue como si el propio cielo me acariciara.

- ¿Estás bien?—le pregunté.

- Sí, muy bien—me contestó, con voz de sueño.

Hice ademán de levantarme, iba a preparar el café y el desayuno, pero me agarró del brazo:

- Quédate, John.

Un poco a regañadientes, porque tenía un hambre de lobo, pero gratamente sorprendido por su demanda, volví a estirarme boca arriba en la cama y él rodó, como un gato mimoso, hacia mí, hasta quedarse pegado. Me invadió una profunda ternura cuando apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, acurrucándose, como si quisiera hacerse un ovillo en mi piel. Hundí mis dedos en sus rizos de seda y oí un murmullo de placer.

- Si sigues acariciándome el pelo, me voy a quedar otra vez dormido….

Yo sonreí, contento. El calor de su cuerpo me arropaba, podía sentir el roce de sus labios en mi torso desnudo, el latido de su corazón, su cálido aliento, su olor… que aún exudaba notas de sexo. Estaba en la gloria. Pero una pregunta, la pregunta que me había estado haciendo desde la noche anterior, la que había arrinconado para que no entorpeciera, para que no interrumpiera, se coló en mi mente con fuerza.

- Sherlock… es la primera vez que haces algo así ¿verdad?

- Sí—dijo con desidia.

- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?

Fue automático. Se apartó de mí, dejándome expuesto, con la huella de su cuerpo tornándose fría, y se fue al otro lado de la cama, encogiéndose casi en posición fetal y dándome la espalda. No respondió. No me extrañó su reacción y no quise insistir. Al cabo de unos minutos, como si hubiera estado pensándolo, me soltó:

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Me gustaría saberlo—le dije, con sinceridad

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

- Me gustaría, Sherlock, de verdad.

Se volvió hacía mí, pero sin abandonar su sitio, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Yo sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado, que los terrenos físico y emocional no son su área, que para él es complicado. Me arrepentí en seguida de haberle planteado esa cuestión. Seguía doblado sobre sí mismo, como a la defensiva. Su voz sonó más grave de lo normal.

- Nunca tuve interés, nunca sentí necesidad. Estaba convencido de que el sexo no era más que una pérdida absurda de tiempo y energía.

- ¿Por qué ahora, Sherlock? —El corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza.

- Es obvio, ¿no?

- No, para mí no es obvio.

- John…—Por fin, se acercó un poco más a mí, como para dar énfasis a sus palabras, pero dejando aún espacio entre nuestros cuerpos—Quería estar así contigo.

Era lo que yo quería saber, lo que necesitaba escuchar. Aún a riesgo de ser rechazado, borré la distancia que nos separaba y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, él respondió maravillosamente, volvió a apoyarse en mí y yo noté cómo mi pulso se calmaba mientras acariciaba su espalda y me regodeaba en la suavidad de su piel.

- Fue el beso—dijo, casi susurrando.

- ¿Qué beso?

- El beso que me diste, cuando salimos de la discoteca.

- Sherlock —volví a alterarme—Siento haber actuado así, me volví loco, fue un error, una falta de respeto, yo…

- No, si está bien.

- ¿Bien?

- Sí. Fue fantástico. Genial, incluso

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, obviando que no sabía qué hacer ni qué querías y que tuve realmente miedo de que te fueras, que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y en la idea de que tuviéramos contacto físico. Y no simple contacto físico. En algo como estar unido a ti. Porque ¿sabes?, mi cuerpo reaccionó, me traicionó, me dejó totalmente confundido. Nunca había experimentado una necesidad tan fuerte, tan imperiosa, tan agobiante, si exceptuamos las drogas, claro está. Fue impactante. Casi no he podido dedicar mi mente a otra cosa, me ha costado mucho concentrarme en mi trabajo. Así que tenía que resolverlo, tenía que llegar hasta el final—Soltó todo la parrafada de corrido, con la voz más despierta.

Una manera muy Sherlock de plantear las cosas, como un reto, como un enigma, pensé, pero me halagaba sobremanera haber provocado semejante necesidad, era como hacer brotar agua en el desierto. Siguiendo su idea del reto, le pregunté con ironía:

- Y… ¿qué tal la experiencia?

- Sorprendente.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿sorprendente? ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo creía que esto del sexo era sólo ejercicio, John—Parecía exasperado, como si alguna pieza no le encajara.

- Y ahora ¿qué piensas?

- No lo sé —subió la voz, irritado—No es lo que yo pensaba. Es diferente, algo más, pero no sé cómo definirlo.

Sólo algo así es capaz de dejar sin conclusiones a Sherlock Holmes, así que acudí en su ayuda, con palabras claras y directas.

- El sexo sólo por placer se parece mucho al ejercicio, sí, un ejercicio gratificante, pero el sexo con amor es completamente distinto.

Apartó su cabeza de mi pecho para clavarme su interrogativa mirada azul en los ojos:

- ¿Amor?

- Sí, amor, Sherlock. Estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero—le confesé, notando cómo la sangre se aceleraba en mis venas.

- El amor es química, John.

Entonces fui yo el que se sintió irritado y exasperado.

- ¡Claro que es química! ¡Y las conexiones neuronales con las que haces tus análisis y tus deducciones también funcionan con química! Y hay algo que no tienes en cuenta: el amor es también un proceso mental, Sherlock. Eres muy inteligente, no creerás en esa idea fantasiosa y primitiva de que el amor y los sentimientos están en el corazón. El corazón no es más que un músculo, un músculo que bombea la sangre. Están en la mente, son química, química mental, como analizar, estudiar, memorizar, otro tipo de conexiones neuronales. Es más, está demostrado que el amor facilita esas conexiones neuronales.

Por un momento, mientras notaba cómo se me había agitado la respiración, temí haber ido demasiado lejos, temí otra espantada hacia el lado contrario del lecho. Pero me pilló por sorpresa, me miraba intensamente, como fascinado.

- Así que… ¿estás enamorado de mí?

- Sí.

- Nunca…nunca nadie…—Se removió encima de mí y desvió la mirada, parpadeando de esa manera tan suya cuando no entiende algo, cuando le cuesta definir las emociones.

- Sherlock, sé que eres una persona complicada, difícil y extraordinariamente brillante, pero yo te quiero, te quiero tal y como eres.

Respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme, pero me sentí enormemente reconfortado cuando volvió a dejarse caer, uniendo su piel a la mía hasta hacerlas indistinguibles, buscando de nuevo mis caricias. Yo ya no tenía ganas de hacer el desayuno, sólo quería sentirle abrazado a mí.

Al final, con mucha desgana, nos levantamos de la cama. Desde la cocina, vi cómo daba un respingo al sentarse en la silla.

- ¿Te duele?—le pregunté.

- Un poco—Me respondió con la mirada fija en la pantalla, ya había puesto en marcha el portátil.

- Hace falta practicar más—le dije, mientras le ponía el café en la mesa, junto al ordenador, a propósito.

Apartó los ojos del aparato, un milagro, y me dedicó una sonrisa de niño travieso. Yo me sentí inmensamente feliz. Me senté en el sillón a leer los periódicos, pero no pude evitar contemplarle. Tenía el pelo revuelto, el pijama y la bata puestos de mala manera, un rubor juvenil en las mejillas y se pasaba los dedos por los labios, concentrado en la página web.

Cuando volví de la compra y de recoger los trajes del tinte, me lo encontré tirado en el sofá, con cara de aburrimiento. Me saltaron las alarmas.

- ¿Nada en la web?

- No.

Me metí en su habitación a colocarle la ropa, mientras contaba hasta diez, se avecinaba un día difícil. Afortunadamente, Lestrade no tardó ni una hora en llamar. Me sentí culpable de alegrarme de esas llamadas, había muerto alguien y de mala manera, pero Sherlock tenía trabajo. ¿Cómo dice la señora Hudson? Que "no es decente". La verdad es que me consolé en cuanto caí en la cuenta de que esas muertes se producirían de todas formas y que lo que hacíamos, y hacemos, es detener al culpable, así que, en realidad, salvamos muchas vidas.

En cuanto llegamos a Scotland Yard, el inspector nos mostró el cadáver de un hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años, con poco pelo, barba canosa y una enorme barriga.

- Lo encontraron esta mañana, a las siete, junto a la estación de metro de Westbourne Park.

- Eso está a tres estaciones de Baker Street —comenté.

Greg me dedicó una mirada de aprensión, pero no dijo nada. Sherlock ya había sacado la lupa y estaba examinando el cuerpo desnudo.

- ¿Qué opinas, John?

Observé de cerca al difunto y no aprecié ninguna señal de violencia, casi hasta parecía dormido. Por la rigidez, llevaba apenas unas horas muerto. No había señales, ni roces, ni moratones, nada a simple vista. Hasta que vi que tenía unas diminutas petequias* en los párpados, un síntoma de asfixia. Entonces, me fijé mejor y me di cuenta de que presentaba unas ligeras marcas de cianosis* en las manos y en los pies, así que comprobé su lengua y, efectivamente, estaba mordida.

- Este hombre ha muerto de asfixia.

- Eso es lo que ha dicho Anderson—dijo el inspector. Vi cómo Sherlock hacía inmediatamente una mueca de asco—Que o era un infarto o que era ahogamiento.

- Definitivamente, asfixia, Greg, no tengo duda, aunque habrá que esperar a la autopsia, como siempre.

- Ya, pero, si no es un ataque al corazón, ¿cómo ha muerto? Quiero decir… la falta de aire ha tenido que ser causada por algo. Éste no se ha ahogado en su vómito—Greg estaba perdido, nos miraba con cara de confusión.

- Tienes razón—respondí—Hay dos tipos de asfixias: mecánicas, o sea, estrangulación, atragantamiento, ahorcamiento… o químicas, si están causadas por gases tóxicos.

- ¿Y por veneno?—dijo Sherlock. Levanté la vista y le vi con la lupa en la mano, escudriñando con atención el cadáver.

- ¿Veneno?—Me acerqué a él.

- ¿No has visto estas marcas?

Me fijé en la muñeca izquierda del muerto. Sherlock tenía razón, como siempre, me pareció oírle decir aquello de "tú ves, pero no observas". El cadáver presentaba dos agujeros minúsculos, como los que deja una aguja hipodérmica. Notaba la mirada de mi compañero clavada en la nuca, estaba impaciente.

- Bueno, un veneno inyectado puede provocar que el cuerpo no sea capaz de oxigenarse, sí. Hay algunas toxinas que producen ese efecto.

La cara de Sherlock se iluminó. Ya tenía un puzle que resolver. Estuvo muy callado durante toda la vuelta en taxi a casa, pero no quise interrumpir sus pensamientos. Nada más llegar, sacó las muestras de sangre y se acopló al microscopio, así que no me molesté en prepararle la cena. Después de comer algo, me senté frente a él a consultar el manual de venenos y tóxicos que había mangado de St. Bart´s.

No estaba dispuesto a que se pasara la noche apalancado en la mesa de la cocina, estudiando los fluidos del individuo, no lo íbamos a resucitar por quedarnos sin dormir, pero me costó una buena pelea que se metiera en la cama. Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi paciencia para enfrentarme a sus negativas, no quería que lo molestara, no quería escucharme, no queríamoverse de la silla. Fue terrible. Eso, sin contar con que yo no sabía en qué habitación tenía que dormir. Decidí subir al piso de arriba y dejarle a solas con sus cavilaciones.

*_cianosis: coloración azulada de la piel por falta de oxígeno._

_*petequias: lesiones pequeñas, de color rojo, minúsculas, pequeños derrames vasculares ocasionados por la ruptura de un capilar._


	10. Chapter 10 Sherlock necesita

**20 de febrero de 2013. Sherlock necesita.**

Por la mañana, tal y como yo esperaba, estaba ya clavado al microscopio. Solo Dios sabe a qué hora se había levantado. Le dejé un café, pero ni pestañeó, sólo soltó un sonido grave y apenas audible, que me bastó como agradecimiento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarle en paz y tomarme mi desayuno tranquilamente. Pero la paz y la tranquilidad estallaron por los aires cuando Sherlock dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se levantó bruscamente, con tanta violencia, que la silla cayó al suelo y el material de laboratorio se volcó. Soltó un grito de rabia.

- ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, alarmado por su ataque de frustración.

- ¡Nada! No hay nada, John. Ninguna toxina, ningún veneno, nada raro…

- Vamos, Sherlock, sabes que hay venenos muy difíciles de detectar, sobre todo si no sabemos qué andamos buscando.

Por toda respuesta, cogió el manual de St. Bart´s y lo estrelló contra la pared. Antes de que me hubiera repuesto de su escena, me espetó:

- ¡Vamos, John!

- ¿A dónde?

- ¿A dónde va a ser? —me miró todo enfadado, estaba fuera de sí— ¡Al hospital! A ver si encontramos alguna pista.

No tuve más opción que resignarme. Sherlock cruzó Saint Bartholomew a toda velocidad, como un cohete. Cuando llegué a la Morgue, me había quedado sin aliento. Inspeccionamos el cadáver otra vez, bajo la atenta mirada de Molly. Yo estaba desesperado por encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar y calmar a mi compañero. Mientras Sherlock examinaba las ropas y tomaba muestras, Molly se acercó a mí.

- Parece… diferente—susurró, con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Diferente?

- Sí —afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza, mirando a Sherlock. Me echó una mirada inquisitiva.

- No te entiendo, Molly.

- ¿Tiene… tiene una amiga, John?

- ¿Una amiga? ¿Por qué crees que tiene una amiga?─Me dejó pasmado.

- Porque tiene la cara mucho más relajada y está radiante, ¿no lo ves? Fíjate en su piel, está iluminada, brillante. Yo diría que ha tenido…que ha tenido…—se aclaró la garganta y vi que se había sonrojado— ¿sexo?

Oh, Dios, pensé, la intuición femenina, qué peligro. Tenía que evitar esa conversación a toda costa:

- No sé nada de eso, Molly y no creo que el aspecto de su piel sea relevante— dije, tratando de sonar convincente; pero ella insistió:

- ¿No? Está probado científicamente que las endorfinas y la oxitocina mejoran el aspecto del cutis, por eso creo que…

- ¡John! Ya tengo suficiente ¡Vamos!—La voz de Sherlock atravesó la sala como un trueno. Respiré aliviado.

Me quedé con él en el laboratorio del hospital, esperando ansioso que descubriera algo, mientras yo hojeaba el manual y repasaba mentalmente las diferentes sustancias que pueden hacer que dejes de respirar. De vez en cuando miraba a mi compañero, esperando ver en su expresión que se acercaba a la solución, pero Sherlock tomaba notas frenéticamente para romperlas después. Seguía con cara de pocos amigos y sin pronunciar una palabra, como mucho, algún gruñido de decepción. A las cuatro horas yo ya no podía más.

- ¿Has encontrado algo?

Fue como si le hubiese apretado un resorte, porque se levantó de la silla y empezó a pasearse alrededor de la mesa como un animal enjaulado.

- ¡Nada! ¡Nada!—Exclamó, moviendo mucho las manos. Tenía la mirada turbia, oscurecida. A mí se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿En la ropa tampoco?

- En el traje no he encontrado nada, pero en los zapatos había partículas de acero, aceite industrial, arena de zirconio y algunas trazas de yeso—Volvió a sentarse, derrotado.

- ¿Y si nos vamos a casa, a descansar?

- Buena idea. Tengo que buscar en internet.

Ya en el piso, preparé unos sándwiches y me senté a leer mientras él buscaba información. El sonido del teclado, aporreado a toda velocidad por sus largos y ágiles dedos, me traspasaba, no podía concentrarme. Me sobresalté al oírle gritar:

- ¡Es una obra, John! El tipo ha estado en alguna construcción, todo encaja, el yeso, el acero, la arena, pero el aceite industrial, no. No es de motor hidráulico, ni de ningún otro ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué?

Era exasperante. Sherlock estaba en su medio, haciendo lo que más le gustaba, pero aún así yo sufría viendo cómo se consumía tratando de resolver el misterio a toda costa, sin comer, sin descansar. Cuando llamó Lestrade, al filo de la medianoche, fue como si nos hubieran dado otra vuelta de tuerca. Habían identificado al muerto. Al parecer, el sujeto había salido recientemente de la cárcel, después de cumplir una corta condena por la muerte de un traficante de armas. Muerto por parada respiratoria, según la autopsia. Todo apuntaba a un ajuste de cuentas, un incentivo más para mi compañero. Sherlock acabó en el sofá, mirando al techo, totalmente ido, ausente, dándole vueltas. Yo sabía que era una batalla perdida, así que subí a mi habitación para tratar de dormir un poco.

Hasta que me llegó el olor.

No soy un experto en drogas, pero puedo reconocer el aroma del hachís a distancia, por no hablar del opio, que corría por Afganistán con más abundancia aún que la pólvora. Fue como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, sentí un arrebato de rabia y estuve a punto de bajar a toda prisa por la escalera, furioso, dispuesto a encararme con él, pero tuve la serenidad suficiente como para darme cuenta de que era mejor que lo pillara in fraganti, sin darle ocasión a que me mintiera.

El salón estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo se veía la diminuta brasa del porro y el olor a hierba era insoportable. Me deslicé sigilosamente hasta la llave de la luz. Y allí estaba, sentado en cuclillas en su sillón, hecho un ovillo y con aquella cosa humeante entre los dedos. Me miró horrorizado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sherlock?—Quise gritarle, pero la angustia que me producía verlo en ese estado me lo impidió. Él trató de recomponerse y su voz sonó de lo más natural, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días.

- Necesito relajarme, John. Sosegar mi mente.

- ¡Deja eso ahora mismo!

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si yo estuviera loco, pero yo sabía que estaba fingiendo, que se encontraba mal. En dos zancadas me planté delante de él y, entonces, me tropecé con una caja tirada en el suelo. Era pequeña, alargada, de madera decorada, como un incensario, con tres compartimentos reducidos. Me quedé helado cuando vi una bolsita de polvo blanco.

- Y esto ¿Qué es? ¿Cocaína?—Sentí tal opresión en el pecho que me costaba respirar.

Él me observaba, como analizándome, tratando de encontrar la estrategia para salir airoso, sin mover un músculo de la cara, controlando sus expresiones para no delatarse. Pero yo ya le conocía muy bien.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes esto? ¿Lo has tenido escondido? ¿Lo trajiste de tu viaje? —Tuve que contenerme para no chillarle, la indignación me dominaba. Él seguía con su actitud calmada.

- ¿Y eso qué importa?—Tuvo la desfachatez de darle otra calada al canuto. Yo apreté los dientes instintivamente, tanto, que las mandíbulas se me resintieron. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos, me sentía capaz de darle un puñetazo en cualquier momento.

- Importa, Sherlock, porque me has estado engañando. Y no es la primera vez ¿verdad? Sabes que esto no es bueno y que no me gusta que lo hagas.

- Sí, lo sé; pero lo necesito, John—Me miró con cara de niño arrepentido, con esa expresión infantil de "lo he hecho sin querer" y, en un instante, me dejó desarmado.

- ¿Lo necesitas?—No pude evitar decirlo con ironía y chasqueé la lengua, lleno de frustración.

- Tú no lo entiendes. Necesito apaciguar mi mente, hacer que pare.

Su voz sonó firme, con convicción, estaba siendo sincero, trataba de hacérmelo entender, pero yo ya sabía que era cierto, que había momentos en los que parecía que su cerebro iba a comérselo vivo. Sólo pude suspirar y tratar de calmarme, hasta que chupó otra vez aquella cosa y el tufo me dio en la cara.

- Tiene que haber otra manera, Sherlock, esto sólo puede hacerte más daño.

- No la hay.

Le contemplé un instante, se había estirado del todo y había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, con su cuello blanco y esbelto expuesto, indefenso. Y, entonces, la idea surgió con todo su poder de seducción. Recuerdo que sentí un latigazo de excitación que recorrió todos los poros de mi piel.

- ¿Quieres relajarte?

- Sí, eso es.

- Y por relajarte entiendes dejar de pensar.

- Obvio.

- ¿Puede ser también perder el control?

- Eso mismo.

- Bien. Pues entonces vamos a la cama. Mejor a tu habitación, es más grande.

Me miró con cara de asombro y no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

- ¿Para qué?

- Ya lo verás, pero tienes que apagar esa mierda.

La intriga fue suficiente para que se levantara y se viniera conmigo al dormitorio, ahora me asombra lo inocente que podía llegar a ser entonces. La temperatura de la habitación era agradable y pronto tendríamos mucho calor. Encendí la lamparita de la mesilla y su luz, tenue y cálida, envolvió suavemente el ambiente.

- Siéntate y desnúdate.

- ¿Sexo?

- Exacto, Sherlock, sexo.

No le quise dar la oportunidad de dudar, ni de rebatir, ni de poner pegas, así que, en cuanto se colocó en el borde de la cama, le besé en la boca, apasionadamente, capturando sus labios en un único ataque, invadiéndole con mi lengua, buscando la suya ávidamente, jugando con ella, sin tocarle, sin mover mis manos, dejándole unido a mí sólo por el beso, notando con satisfacción cómo respondía, como su cuerpo buscaba el mío. Me aparté bruscamente, a conciencia.

- Te he dicho que te desnudes, Sherlock. Y quiero que lo hagas despacio, lentamente. Quiero ver cómo se descubre tu piel, cómo me ofreces tu cuerpo poco a poco.

Puso cara de total desconcierto. No estaba acostumbrado a que yo le diera órdenes, a que nadie le diera órdenes, a que nadie tomara el control. Todo lo más, a mi labor de zapador*, tratando a base de insistencia y paciencia que me hiciera caso, pero ahora todo tenía que ser "lo que yo quería", él tenía que quedar anulado, tenía que dejar de pensar, dejarse hacer, como cuando las drogas se apoderaban de su voluntad. Yo contaba con que pusiera resistencia, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Tal vez fuera por el efecto del hachís, pero en aquella primera ocasión, observé fascinado cómo, obedientemente, se iba desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas enrojecidas. Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente. Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerme de pie, junto a la cama, imperturbable, firme, para no rendirme, para no seguir adorándole, como siempre. Puse mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

Aguantó menos de lo que yo esperaba, en cuanto se quitó la camisa, me echó los brazos, tratando de alcanzarme, yo di un paso atrás.

- ¡John!—Sherlock no entendía nada. Yo empezaba a disfrutar con la situación.

- No voy a tocarte hasta que estés completamente desnudo.

Una sonrisa llena de picardía se dibujó en su rostro:

- ¿Es un juego?

- Algo así, sí.

La idea le agradó y, para mi sorpresa, se quitó el resto de la ropa con toda la malicia de la que era capaz, sin quitarme la vista de encima, con una actitud que encontré terriblemente provocadora, difícil de resistir, como si me estuviese poniendo a prueba. Pero él no contaba con mis años de disciplina en el ejército.

Se quitó el cinturón sin prisa, pausadamente, pero, en su ingenuidad, lo dejó caer lejos de él y aquello me dio una idea perversa. Se despojó de los zapatos y tuvo la sorprendente previsión de quitarse los calcetines antes que los pantalones. Para cuando llegó a los calzoncillos, la lentitud con la que hizo deslizar la tela por sus larguísimas piernas hizo flaquear mi decisión, sobre todo cuando me encontré con que su excitación ya era más que evidente.

- Túmbate en la cama. Boca abajo.

Ahora que se lo tomaba como una diversión, realmente entretenido, se dio prisa en hacer lo que se le pedía. Yo tampoco perdí un momento. Cogí su cinturón y me eché en la cama, sentándome encima de él, sobre sus nalgas, aprisionando sus piernas entre las mías y agarrándole de los brazos, practicando una maniobra infalible de inmovilización.

- ¡John! ¿Qué haces?

Me incliné sobre él, atrapándolo aún más con mi propio peso, y le até las manos por encima de la cabeza, aprovechando una de las barras del cabecero. Él se removió bajo mi cuerpo. El baile acababa de comenzar.

- ¡Suéltame, John! ¡Suéltame!

Era el momento de la guerra psicológica. Acerqué mis labios a su oído, pronunciado lenta y marcadamente las palabras:

- No tengo intención de hacerte daño, si eso es lo que temes, pero ahora puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. Todo lo que quiera. Todo —susurré.

Me levanté de golpe y la cama subió de nivel bruscamente. Tenía que buscar la vaselina y el aceite de baño, pero salí de la habitación sin darle explicaciones. Le oí llamarme a gritos mientras abría el botiquín, parecía realmente alarmado. Yo me lo estaba pasando bien. Era como una pequeña venganza por todos los apuros que me había hecho pasar, por todos y cada uno de los días en que me había hecho sentir roto y desolado, en los que me había hecho creer que estaba muerto. Cuando volví al dormitorio, luchaba contra la ligadura. Dudé un momento, tuve miedo de estar equivocándome, pero aún así decidí dar un paso más antes de desistir. Me agaché al lado de la cama para que pudiera verme la cara:

- No, no, Sherlock. No te estás portando bien. No has entendido nada. Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga o, de lo contrario, te dejaré aquí, atado, desnudo, y me iré a mi cuarto, arriba.

Por toda respuesta, aflojó los brazos y se hundió un poco más en el colchón. Era la señal que yo necesitaba. Me metí de nuevo en el lecho, con cuidado de no rozarle y empecé a quitarme la ropa. Él ya no se movía, parecía haber aceptado las reglas. Dejé caer los zapatos al suelo, a propósito, para que hicieran ruido, y le pasé ligeramente mi camisa por la espalda. Quería que fuera consciente de que me estaba desnudando, sin que él pudiera verme, sin que pudiera tocarme, totalmente a mi merced.

- ¿No es esto lo que quieres? ¿Perder el control?

- John…no…—gruñó en voz baja.

Ahora tenía que entrar en acción, unos minutos más así y se estaría empezando a cansar y aburrir. Impregné mis manos con el aceite, calentándolo un poco, y comencé a frotarle la espalda, masajeándola con suavidad. Soltó un gemido agudo, su ansiedad era evidente.

- Relájate, Sherlock. Soy yo quien está al mando.

Hundí mis dedos en sus hombros, presionando, y noté que estaba lleno de contracturas. Me aventuré por su cuello y los nudos se hicieron palpables bajo mis yemas, todo su torso estaba rígido y retorcido de tensión. El trapecio estaba tan tirante que había rotado ligeramente algunas vértebras del cuello. Sin embargo, hasta cierto punto, era lógico, casi inevitable. Sherlock centraba todo su ser en su mente, sin prestar atención a su cuerpo, y su organismo se defendía de esa manera, contrayéndose, rebelándose contra la falta de atención. A pesar del cuidado que puse al meter el pulgar para distender el deltoides, gritó.

- ¡John! ¡Duele!

Puse mucho más aceite en mis manos y tracé círculos calmantes sobre su piel.

- Shhhh, tranquilo, sé lo que hago. Te dolerá un poco, pero voy a quitarte toda la tensión. Tú sólo tienes que relajarte. Haz lo que te digo—le susurré.

Se dejó hacer y, con paciencia, conseguí que los músculos de su espalda volvieran a estar en su sitio. Mientras los trabajaba, mientras deshacía los nudos con cuidado, Sherlock soltaba pequeños gruñidos de placer que se alternaban con algunos bufidos de dolor cuando mis dedos apretaban con fuerza un punto conflictivo, pero no hubo una sola protesta, un solo amago de cambiar de postura. Y me maravilló su entrega. Yo ya sabía llevarle a mi terreno, sabía que confiaba plenamente en mí, aunque no siempre lo pareciera, pero ahora lo tenía debajo de mí, tranquilo, confiado. No había otras cosas en las que pensar, otras cosas interesantes qué hacer, sólo mis manos aflojando y calmando su cuerpo, liberándolo del estrés y de la ansiedad.

Llegó un momento en que mis palmas moldeaban un torso y un cuello en perfectas condiciones, un Sherlock completamente relajado, con los párpados entrecerrados y la respiración más profunda de lo normal. Llegaba la segunda parte de mi plan. Le quité la atadura y se sobresaltó.

- Date la vuelta—le ordené con tono firme.

Mansamente, mirándome con expresión de estar medio dormido, me complació y volvió a ponerse en mis manos. Qué incauto, pensé y me relamí de anticipación pensando en lo que le tenía preparado, en las exquisitas torturas que había estado maquinando mientras le acariciaba. Iba a emplearme a fondo, iba a intentar que la experiencia fuese tan intensa que ninguna de esas porquerías volviera a apartarlo de mí.

No se esperaba que volviera a atarlo, le pillé por sorpresa y me gané una mirada de confusión y de alarma, pero no le dejé hablar. Yo ya estaba ansioso por dar rienda suelta a mi excitación y lo besé desesperadamente, notando cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Después, luchando por controlar mis instintos, conteniendo el deseo, comencé a rozar su rostro con mis labios, a depositar pequeños besos por su frente, por sus párpados, por sus magníficos pómulos, evitando la boca. Él se tensó, tirando del cinturón que aprisionaba sus muñecas. Pero no le iba a servir de nada. Esa noche yo iba a hacerle el amor a fuego lento. Puse las palmas de mis manos sobre su pecho y su impaciencia se desbordó. Estiró el cuello tratando de besarme, pero me aparté:

- John ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!

No le respondí, simplemente, me levanté de la cama. Él pensó por un momento que me iba a marchar.

- ¿Dónde vas? ¿No pensarás dejarme así? ¡John!

Encontré el cinturón de su bata. Y, por la cara de horror que puso, se dio perfecta cuenta de que iba a vendarle los ojos. Aguanté estoicamente las patadas que dio contra el colchón, revolviéndose como una anguila.

- No, Sherlock. Tienes que dejarme hacer, tienes que dejar de pensar. Ahora sólo vale sentir.

La idea pareció entrar en su cabeza, porque volvió a quedarse quieto. Respiraba deprisa, alterado, mordiéndose los labios. Esperé un minuto, a que se apaciguara, antes de volver a tocarle y, esta vez sí le besé en la boca. Estaba completamente a mi merced.

Asalté su cuello como un animal en celo, deteniéndome en cada uno de los pequeños lunares, chupándolos, alentado por sus constantes jadeos, devorando suavemente el pulso de sus arterias, respirando su excitación, aspirando el arrebatador olor de su piel. Recorrí sus labios con mi lengua y se abrieron para mí, pero me tentó aún más esa pequeña cicatriz que tiene en la comisura y que me vuelve loco, y la pellizqué a placer con mis dientes.

Acaricié suavemente uno de sus sensibles pezones y exhaló inmediatamente un prolongado gemido. No me pude resistir a la tentación, consciente de que él ya no podía prever mis actos, y de la caricia pasé al mordisco voraz, engullendo las sensitivas aureolas, marcándolas despiadadamente, deleitándome con sus gritos ahogados y con sus sacudidas.

Yo no quería claudicar, no quería dejarme vencer por el deseo que me trastornaba, y miré el trazo viscoso y trasparente que había dejado en su piel. Despacio, animado por sus jadeos, fui lamiendo cada imperfección, cada marca, cada pliegue, dejando que se estremeciera, que temblara. Avanzando lentamente, llegué a su ombligo y me paré a explorarlo, a sabiendas de que para él, era una nueva sensación.

Durante unos minutos, sólo sus suspiros y su respiración agitada y profunda vibraban en la penumbra de la habitación. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si el espacio se hubiese volatilizado y sólo existiera aquella conexión entre los dos, sólo su rendición y mi entrega.

Me tumbé encima de él, ávido de su piel, y sentí en mi estómago la humedad y la dureza de su miembro. Ya no sentía rechazo, sino una extraña excitación, porque toda aquella turgencia, toda aquella fogosidad era por mí. Le separé con suavidad las piernas y descendí hasta su pubis, inhalando su olor fuerte, su esencia agridulce. Toda mi obsesión era hacerle disfrutar, así que vencí mis reticencias y me metí su polla en la boca.

Apenas pude percibir el sabor acre y áspero, porque todo su cuerpo se convulsionó y aulló de placer. La euforia que sentí fue indescriptible, era la primera vez que él lo experimentaba. Puse todo mi empeño en proyectar mis propios deseos en él, en hacerlo tal y como a mí me gustaba, en sacar ventaja de mi experiencia. Apretaba su erección con mi mano y succionaba el glande, lamiendo su parte más sensible, mezclando mi saliva con su humedad. Mis esfuerzos se vieron recompensados, porque empezó a susurrar cosas incoherentes, balbuceando mi nombre, tiritando de arriba abajo, haciéndome sentir poderoso, dueño de todo lo que él sentía en ese momento.

Pero, pronto, no me fue suficiente, yo estaba a punto de explotar y, lanzado por un impulso salvaje, salté de la cama y busqué a tientas la vaselina, sin más idea en la mente que follarle, incapaz ya de dominar a la bestia. Cuando introduje dos dedos cuidadosamente lubricados dentro de su orificio y toqué su próstata, dio tal respingo que se habría caído de la cama de no haber sido por el cinturón.

Fui cruel, lo sé, porque no contento con verle en ese estado, decidí estimularle al mismo tiempo con mis dedos y con mi boca, centrando en ello todos mis sentidos, insistiendo una y otra vez, chupando glotonamente, bombeando su interior, perforándole, socavándole, provocándole espasmos exquisitos y totalmente nuevos para él. Y me solacé en ver y en sentir cómo su hermoso y delgado cuerpo se contorsionaba, cómo se estremecía, cómo gritaba mi nombre, con su rostro transformado por el placer, con sus labios entreabiertos en un rictus de pura lujuria, tirando inconscientemente de las ataduras, completamente enloquecido, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, sin ningún control.

Hasta que aquella visión, la más sensual y erótica que había contemplado nunca, me dejó sin razón y me lancé sobre él, subiendo sus piernas sobre mis hombros, sin que él supiera siquiera lo que estaba pasando. No pude refrenarme y lo penetré de una única y brutal estocada, hasta hundirme enteramente en él. Su pecho se elevó y exhaló un gruñido animal y ronco y le arranqué la venda. Me miró, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados, oscurecidos por sus pupilas completamente dilatadas.

- Ahora ya no piensas, ya no puedes pensar, Sherlock—murmuré.

Le follé sin contemplaciones, empujando su cuerpo a mi antojo, moviéndolo como si fuera un fardo. Sherlock ya no tenía voluntad, sus dedos arañaban el cabecero de la cama y sus ojos se quedaban en blanco. Yo notaba su polla erecta entre nuestros cuerpos y me pegaba aún más a él, deliberadamente, con la poca orientación que me quedaba en medio de mi locura, mientras él emitía unos sonidos agudos y sofocados cada vez que yo golpeaba aquél punto extraordinariamente sensible.

Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de estallar, que mi sistema nervioso era ya incapaz de soportar más estímulos, me separé de su piel sudorosa y caliente y le agarré de la polla, masturbándolo, incrementando sus sensaciones, aguijoneando su gozo, en una carrera ciega y voluptuosa hacia el orgasmo. Traté de coordinarme con él, dominándome, atento a sus profundos gemidos que se mezclaban con mis jadeos, pero todo mi ser explotó inconteniblemente, rindiéndose por completo a la pasión, al placer de penetrarlo, a la delicia de verlo disfrutar así, al delirio de escuchar sus susurros enajenados y abandonados.

Me corrí como un animal, me vertí en él tan brutalmente que mi miembro quedó agotado y dolorido. Él lo hizo inmediatamente después, bajo mi peso, entre mis manos, que aún se aferraban a su cadera y a su polla, y ocurrió de tal manera que, en un primer momento, me asusté, porque contemplé inerme, incapaz de reaccionar, cómo todo su cuerpo se agitaba, cómo se curvaba su espalda, cómo sucumbía a una oleada de fuertes espasmos, en su pecho, en sus brazos, en su pelvis, en sus piernas, con la mirada perdida, mientras su polla palpitaba entre mis dedos, mientras eyaculaba a borbotones hirvientes, mientras un sonido ronco, largo y estrangulado raspaba su garganta.

* zapador: ilitar perteneciente o encuadrado en unidades básicas del arma de ingenieros. De zapar: trabajar con la pala, excavar, cavar.


	11. Chapter 11

**21 de febrero de 2013. Hammersmith and City.**

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana me despertó. Por su intensidad, deduje que era tarde. Me hizo feliz sentir la presencia de Sherlock junto a mí y me volví hacia él, sonriéndole. Sus ojos azules y radiantes me dieron la bienvenida, pero tenían un brillo travieso y lleno de picardía que me alarmó. Antes de que me hubiese despejado del todo, se abalanzó sobre mí, como un felino hambriento que quisiera jugar con su presa. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, aunque tampoco lo intenté. Sus manos parecían querer recorrerme entero y yo notaba el peso de su cuerpo y su erección dura, caliente y goteante, entre mis muslos. Se tiró a mi cuello, oliéndome, mordisqueando torpemente, como si dudara, como si tuviera miedo de apretar los dientes, haciéndome cosquillas.

Le rodeé con mis brazos y me deleité en la sensación que la suave piel de su espalda y de sus nalgas dejaba en las yemas de mis dedos, apretándole contra mí. Pude notar cómo la temperatura entre nosotros subía por momentos, mientras él se frotaba con desesperación y nuestras pollas se rozaban. Aquel contacto ardiente me encendió. Probó a chupar mis pezones.

- Sherlock…yo….yo no tengo tanta sensibilidad como tú…ahí. No…—balbuceé. Pero lo cierto es que su entusiasmo me tenía maravillosamente asombrado.

Quise contraatacar, pero me quedé sin respiración cuando sentí su lengua abrasadora y húmeda en mi polla. Su mano se cerró aprisionando mi erección, haciendo que un torrente de sangre hirviente se acumulara en la parte más sensible de mi anatomía. No podía creerlo y le miré, atónito. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, llenos de malicia, mientras su boca succionaba y jugueteaba. Sólo pude hundirme aún más en el colchón y escuchar el ritmo acelerado de mis propios jadeos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no sentía aquel calor, aquel inmenso y dulce placer que se extendía cálida y sensualmente por todos mis miembros. Aunque sus maniobras inexpertas rompían el ritmo, su extraordinaria dedicación me puso a punto de llegar al clímax.

- Sherlock…voy …a…

La cama se movió bruscamente y la lengua candente dejó de acariciar el centro de mi ser. Abrí los ojos. Sherlock se había colocado a cuatro patas y me ofrecía sus nalgas con total descaro.

- Vamos, John—murmuró. Su voz, grave y espesa, rezumaba deseo.

Inclinó su torso hacia delante, hasta apoyar la cabeza en la cama, subiendo el culo, provocándome a tomarle. Yo ya estaba ciego, borracho de pasión, temblando de ansia. Lo penetré de un golpe brutal. Él gritó de placer. Yo me estremecí hasta la médula. Esa mañana la bestia campó a sus anchas y lo follé con todas mis ganas, clavándole las uñas, perforándolo sin piedad, mientras el gemía, derritiéndose de gozo, agarrándose a las sábanas, arrugándolas entre sus dedos, babeando de puro éxtasis.

Acabamos exhaustos, con nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y calientes pegados de nuevo. Mientras me dejaba arrastrar por un sueño envolvente, pensé en la manera en la que nos habíamos acoplado, la increíble armonía entre sus deseos y los míos, cómo, sorprendentemente, nuestras relaciones sexuales eran perfectas. Todos mis antiguos temores me parecían ridículos. Sólo me quedaba un cierto lamento por no haberme atrevido antes, por no haberme arriesgado, por no haber sido capaz de tan siquiera ver cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo deseaba. Sherlock descansaba plácidamente. Besé su rostro de ángel maduro con adoración.

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió y fue como si toda la habitación se llenara de luz.

- ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

- Creo que no he estado mejor en mi vida, aunque no tengo ganas de levantarme de la cama.

- No hay prisa.

- Es interesante.

- ¿El qué?

- Mi cuerpo. Pensaba que yo sólo era un cerebro, siempre consideré el resto como un mero apéndice.

- Oh, vamos, Sherlock. Eso es ridículo, suena a prejuicios de épocas pasadas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que eso de que el cerebro va por un lado y el cuerpo por otro no tiene sentido. Es verdad que hay muchas frases hechas sobre eso, pero es que antes no se conocía cómo funcionaba el cerebro, Sherlock, era un misterio; pero ahora se ha avanzado mucho, hasta se pueden analizar los factores que influyen en el comportamiento humano, hay nuevas técnicas, nuevos métodos…

- ¿Y? —Hizo un puchero de desdén con la boca y estuve a punto de echarme sobre él para comerme sus labios. Ese gesto suyo era toda una provocación.

- Que el sexo también está en la mente, Sherlock.— Me miró con expresión de asombro. Era una de esas cosas en las que era muy ignorante, pero me abstuve de comentárselo—. No me mires así, ¡es verdad! ¿Sabes cuál es el órgano sexual más importante?

- Sí, los genitales, obviamente.

- No, Sherlock.—Volvió a hacer el puchero y me tuve que contener—. El cerebro. La mente. Eso es lo más importante.

- No lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- Yo no soy estúpido y, según tu teoría, si la mente es lo más sexual yo tendría que haber sido… haber sido…

- No, no lo entiendes. No se trata de que por ser más inteligente tengas más apetito sexual, sino que tu satisfacción sexual depende de tu cerebro, de tus ideas. Tu mente puede hacer que tengas el mejor o el peor sexo del mundo, a eso me refiero.

- ¿Cómo?

- Depende de muchas cosas, pero para empezar, el impulso químico de la atracción es cerebral.

- No me lo creo.

- Créetelo. ¿Sabías que hasta cuatro zonas del cerebro se activan con el sexo? Y no sólo eso, la parte del área senso-motora dedicada a los genitales es mayor que la que se dedica a otras partes del cuerpo. —Sherlock me miraba con incredulidad—. La ciencia considera que en realidad la actividad sexual humana involucra a todo el cerebro porque no es sólo algo genital, se siente placer y va unido además a las emociones. Eso, por no hablar de que las ideas que tiene uno sobre el sexo influyen muchísimo.

Mi compañero se quedó pensativo.

- Lo que he comprobado empíricamente es que mi mente está mucho más activa, más despejada, rinde mejor después de… de…

- Dilo, Sherlock, después de un buen polvo.

- Bueno, eso. Sí.

- Eso es porque tu cerebro está satisfecho, ya no tiene que dedicar energía a tus necesidades sexuales y, además, ha liberado gran cantidad de hormonas relacionadas con el placer, el bienestar y esas cosas. Y que eres muy inteligente, se nota.

Mi última frase captó todo su interés y se incorporó un poco, reposando su cabeza en la mano, con el codo apoyado en la cama.

- ¿En el sexo? ¿Se nota? ¿Cómo?

- Tengo la teoría de que la inteligencia favorece la sensualidad, además de liberar de prejuicios y mitos. Nadie te ha dicho que eres exquisita y extraordinariamente sensible ¿verdad?

- ¿Lo soy?

- Sí, Sherlock. Lo eres.

Que le halaguen es algo que siempre le satisface, sobre todo si soy yo quien lo hace, así que sonrió contento y volvió a rodearme con sus brazos, haciéndome vibrar de íntimo placer.

Y había sido sincero, era verdad que me asombraba su sensibilidad. Ya sospechaba algo así. Que alguien tan inteligente, tan brillante como él, bien podía ser también especialmente sensitivo y sensual. Me tenía embobado, encandilado, excitado casi permanentemente. Todavía me sorprendía el hecho de que quisiera tener sexo conmigo y me resultaba absolutamente cautivador, era como degustar un licor delicioso y embriagarse con su olor a madera noble, a vainilla, a miel. Dulce, fuerte, caliente. Perderme en su aterciopelada y sedosa piel, dejarme arrastrar por su voz, por sus graves y expresivos susurros. Sentir su mirada celeste, fiera unas veces, pero otras tan sumisa, tan inocente. El contraste me volvía loco. Pero lo que me trastornaba era su rendición. Era algo que yo no podía haber previsto en alguien como él, tan dominante, tan arrogante, tan acostumbrado a liderar, tan habituado a que yo me dejara llevar por él, a que le siguiera a todas partes sin preguntar si quiera. Ahora era mi turno y él se estremecía bajo mis caricias, se retorcía debajo de mí, se pegaba ansiosamente a mi cuerpo, se estiraba todo lo largo que era, ofreciéndose, exponiéndose… Comprendí que él quería sentir, experimentar, conocer esa faceta de la vida que tenía completamente inexplorada, que confiaba en mí plenamente para tan delicado viaje y que se entregaba a mí a ciegas. Era fascinante y maravilloso. Me hacía inmensamente feliz por todo lo que implicaba tratándose de él. Aún hoy me seduce y me enloquece su deseo.

El sonido insistente y penetrante de su teléfono móvil nos arrancó del letargo perezoso en el que habíamos permanecido casi toda la mañana, abrazados y adormecidos. Era Lestrade. Había dos cadáveres frescos. Otras dos estaciones de metro, otros dos hombres muertos en una fría y lluviosa madrugada. Sherlock saltó de la cama con una energía envidiable, como si un lado mecánico se le hubiese puesto en marcha. Yo me moría por un café, fui a la cocina arrastrando las piernas, sin parar de bostezar, con medio cerebro suplicando por seguir en la cama. Él ya tenía su mente a todo gas y llamó al Inspector para pedir más detalles. Yo no tenía fuerzas ni para seguir la conversación, a duras penas conseguí despejarme.

Nos convocaron a una de las escenas del crimen. Habían hallado el cadáver junto a la boca del metro de la estación de Paddington, aún más cerca de Baker Street que el anterior. Con el trasiego de esa estación, una de las principales de todo el metro de Londres, supuse que no podía haber permanecido mucho tiempo a la intemperie sin ser descubierto. Cuando llegamos, Anderson nos miró con desprecio, plantado delante del cuerpo como si fuera un perro guardián vestido de forense. Llegué a tener la impresión de que nos iba a ladrar, pero Lestrade le echó una mirada de reproche y Anderson se apartó. Sherlock lo ignoró por completo, como siempre, como si no existiese.

Nos acercamos al difunto para una primera inspección. Lo habían movido para ponerlo a cubierto de la persistente lluvia pero, por lo demás, estaba intacto. Era un hombre joven, de unos treinta años, blanco, con pelo y barba rubios y una cicatriz muy marcada en la barbilla, delgado, pero de complexión fuerte. Comprobé, por la temperatura y la rigidez que efectivamente su fallecimiento había sido muy reciente, apenas una hora. No tenía marcas visibles de violencia. Mi compañero examinó además concienzudamente la ropa, los bolsillos y los zapatos. Sacó una caja esterilizada y unas pinzas. En ese momento, no pude ver de qué se trataba, pero Sherlock sonrió entusiasmado.

Traté de sonsacarle información mientras íbamos en el taxi camino de la morgue, pero sólo le saqué un "aún no estoy seguro, tengo que analizarlo", pero parecía satisfecho, como un niño planeando alguna travesura. Ya en el depósito de cadáveres de Saint Bartholomew, tuvimos ocasión de estudiar el cuerpo detenidamente. Para mi sorpresa, el muerto presentaba síntomas claros de muerte por asfixia, como la víctima de Westbourne Park. Encontré dos pinchazos minúsculos, esta vez en el tobillo izquierdo, junto con un extraño arañazo, como una raspadura, una erosión.

- ¿Has visto esto, Sherlock?

- Sí, lo he visto. —Y volvió a poner cara de satisfacción. Él ya estaba pendiente del segundo cadáver—. Ven a ver a éste.

Examiné con atención el cuerpo de un hombre de rasgos orientales, de unos cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años, no muy alto, con ojeras profundas y labios delgados, mientras Sherlock me explicaba que también lo habían encontrado en el metro, en las escaleras de la estación de Aldgate East. Mi compañero parecía muy excitado, hablaba muy deprisa. Sherlock ya se había dado cuenta de que las muertes de los tres hombres tenían cosas en común. Me mostró la pantorrilla derecha del cadáver. Presentaba las mismas marcas, dos punciones finísimas como los causadas por una aguja y muestras claras de haber muerto por falta de oxígeno: las petequias, la lengua mordida, la cianosis… aunque más acentuada que en los otros cuerpos, la pierna estaba entumecida. No salía de mi asombro.

- Creo que ya sé qué ha causado la muerte, John; pero tengo que usar el microscopio.

- Lestrade nos está esperando, Sherlock. Va a darnos los antecedentes de estos hombres. Los está buscando, cree que son delincuentes habituales.

- Bien ¡Esto marcha!

Cuando aparecimos por la oficina de Scotland Yard, Greg sostenía en la mano una carpeta abultada. Tenía muy mala cara y no me sorprendió. Le había tocado un caso indescifrable, tres hombres muertos en circunstancias extrañas, sin que estuviera claro qué los había matado y, en principio, sin más conexión entre ellos que haber aparecido en tres estaciones de la línea Hammersmith and City. Donovan se afanaba en sacar otro montón de folios por la impresora. El inspector entregó el dossier a Sherlock que, rápidamente, lo hojeó.

- ¿Otro traficante de armas?—exclamó mi compañero con interés.

- Sí, así es. Si no fuera por esas muertes tan raras, yo diría que estamos ante el típico ajuste de cuentas.

- Puede que sólo sea cuestión de originalidad —comentó Sherlock alegremente. Greg lo miró intensamente, como si quisiera leerle la mente.

- ¿Tienes ya alguna idea? —preguntó.

- Es posible…. —Sherlock sonrió pícaramente. El inspector frunció el ceño. Yo intenté que mi compañero dejara de comportarse como un crío.

- Sherlock….

Se volvió hacia mí, dando la espalda a todos los demás. Seguía sonriendo, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos claros. Llevaba algo escondido en la mano y, cuando la abrió para mostrarme lo que ocultaba, me quedé estupefacto, eran unas esposas. Se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró en el oído:

- ¿Conservas tu ropa de militar, John?

- Sí… aún la tengo, sí… —balbuceé, tratando de imaginar para qué la quería.

Me pilló por sorpresa. Se echó sobre mí y me besó en la boca, pegándose a mí con tanta pasión que noté cómo las esposas se clavaban entre nuestros cuerpos mientras me empujaba contra la pared. Fui levemente consciente de que estábamos delante de todo el mundo, pero salí bruscamente de mi deleite y de mi estupor cuando el potente sonido de algo pesado estrellándose contra el suelo nos sobresaltó. Sherlock se apartó y pude ver lo que había pasado. El piso estaba cubierto de folios y, a juzgar por las manos de Donovan, que parecían sostener una bandeja invisible, era ella la que los había dejado caer. Se había quedado completamente helada, lo mismo que Anderson, que no parpadeaba y mantenía en alto la mano de la que se le había escurrido una pesada grapadora. Lestrade, en cambio, parecía divertido, tenía una media sonrisa en la cara y me echó una mirada llena de complicidad. Sherlock miró a su alrededor, sin mostrar expresión alguna, a lo suyo, mientras yo apretaba los puños y las mandíbulas en un intento desesperado de no ruborizarme en plena comisaría.

Después de un minuto de completo silencio, en el que pareció que el tiempo se había congelado, todos reaccionaron a la vez y se pusieron a recoger los folios y a organizar los expedientes de las dos víctimas. Sherlock los recogió con avidez.

- Necesito unas esposas, Lestrade —soltó.

Yo me quedé petrificado, notando como el rubor me subía por la cara y sin atreverme a decir nada, no fuera a ser peor.

- Ya te he dado unas ¿Para qué las quieres?

- Ehh… Para un hobby. Necesito otro par.

Yo no sabía dónde meterme. Greg le miró con suspicacia, pero le dio otras esposas que sacó del cajón.

- ¡Vamos, John!

De camino a la calle, ya no puede más y le increpé.

- ¿Vas a decirme para qué quieres las esposas?

- Tengo que pensar, John. Tengo que analizar las nuevas pistas, encajar todas las piezas…

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Es que vas a atarte al microscopio?

Detuvo sus zancadas bruscamente y faltó poco para que me estampara contra él. Se volvió hacia mí con una media sonrisa llena de lujuria en la cara. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que me parecieron transparentes.

- Tiene que ver. Necesito relajarme, John —susurró, con esa voz grave y melosa que pone cuando está mimoso.

A mí se me hizo la luz de repente y me recorrió de arriba abajo una descarga de excitación.

- Muy bien, Sherlock. Entonces, dame las esposas. Las llevaré yo.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad y yo estuve a punto de derretirme. Ya en el taxi, me di cuenta de que teníamos una actividad sexual frenética, como si quisiéramos recuperar el tiempo perdido. _Por Dios Santo_-pensé-_es más joven que yo y está en una excelente forma física, va a acabar conmigo_. Pero era imposible resistirse. Estuvimos todo el camino de vuelta a casa riéndonos tontamente, como dos adolescentes, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención del conductor.

Nada más entrar en nuestro apartamento, me soltó:

- Ponte la ropa militar John, yo voy a calentar el risotto.

Me quedé mirándole embobado, no conseguía entender ese interés por mi uniforme.

- ¿No estás impaciente por hacer esos análisis?—le pregunté.

- Ehh…. No. Ya sé cuál es la causa de esas muertes y sólo me queda descifrar el lugar donde se han producido. Me vendrá bien despejarme— contestó con firmeza. Me quedó claro que había tomado la decisión de estrenar las esposas y ya nada iba a hacerle cambiar de idea.

- Despejarte…. ¿aún más?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "aún más"?—Me miró con recelo, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

- Voy por la ropa.

Le hice caso y subí a mi habitación. Recordaba haber guardado un uniforme sin estrenar en el altillo del armario. Me estaba un poco holgado, pero para jugar con mi compañero me valía de sobra. Cuando bajé al salón, Sherlock Holmes, el Detective Consultor, había puesto la mesa y estaba colocando los platos de arroz con setas. Cuando vi la botella de vino tinto mi impresión fue aún mayor. Al verme vestido de militar, me miró de arriba abajo con la sonrisa de pillo en la cara, estaba encantado. Yo sentí cómo se me erizaba la piel de agitación. Me senté a comer sin poder dejar de mirarlo, era toda una novedad observarlo en esa actitud doméstica, pero me emocionó aún más verlo comer con apetito en medio de un caso.

- Se me hace raro verte comer en plena investigación— le dije, sin poderme contener.

- Tengo hambre.

Aquella afirmación tan pura, tan simple, me hizo reír:

- Claro—comenté.

Él se puso serio. Sabía que había algo más, una segunda intención y que a menos que yo se lo explicara expresamente, se le escaparía.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves tan "claro"?—preguntó, parpadeando deprisa de repente.

- Es el sexo, Sherlock— le dije, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa—. Ahora comes mucho mejor.

- Mm….esto está buenísimo. — Se relamió y yo seguí con la mirada su lengua juguetona, deseando vivamente enlazarla con la mía—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que como más ahora, John. Pásame esa copa de vino ¿quieres?

- ¿Vino también? Se te ha abierto la conexión al placer, Sherlock. Al placer carnal, al placer sensual… Disfrutas de la comida, de la bebida, de… todo. —Mi compañero me miraba sin pestañear, atento a mis palabras, como a la defensiva. Él quería seguir siendo un ser enteramente cerebral, como si eso fuera el colmo de la perfección—. No me cabe duda de que tu mente va a estar mucho más aguda y acelerada con todas esas hormonas circulando por ahí. —Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Mi mente?

- Sí, tu mente, Sherlock.

- Tienes razón. Creo que no voy a necesitar la cocaína.

- ¡Sherlock!—Así que el muy bandido no se había deshecho de ella. Algunas veces era realmente exasperante. Ante mi furia repentina, él se limitó a sonreír haciéndose el inocente.

Después de comer le seguí a la cama, dispuesto a jugar a la guerra. Estuve a punto de perder el uniforme en el primer combate, pero fui lo suficientemente hábil como para ponerle las esposas antes de que me desnudara del todo. El sonido metálico de las anillas cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas lo excitó salvajemente y sus ojos echaron chispas, su cuerpo se curvó invitándome, reclamándome. Y, para mí, no hay nada en el mundo tan subyugante. Mis manos y mi boca se perdieron en él, memorizando sus contornos, saboreando su piel, dejando marcas en el camino. Cuando llegó el momento, hice valer mi conquista y me apoderé de él, gozándolo, tal y como él me suplicaba entre gemidos, hasta hacerle gritar de placer, hasta derramarme entero en sus dulces y cálidas entrañas.

Una siesta reparadora, la mejor que había tenido en mi vida hasta ese momento, nos dejó nuevos. Me levanté relajado, feliz. Sherlock estaba resplandeciente. Nos duchamos juntos, con aquel ardor adolescente a flor de piel, retozando en el agua, aún ávidos de caricias y besos, incansables de aquella íntima felicidad.

La hora del trabajo se presentó así con mejor cara y nos pilló llenos de energía. Fuimos a toda prisa a Saint Bart´s, mi compañero ya estaba hiperactivo e impaciente por resolver el puzle. Al fin pude ver el misterioso contenido de la cajita esterilizada, Sherlock lo sacó con unas pinzas finísimas y, antes de ponerlo en el microscopio, me lo mostró, parecían escamas.

- ¿Qué te parece? —me preguntó.

- Son escamas, unas escamas de colores. ¿De serpiente?

- Estoy seguro, John.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta.

- ¡Una mordedura de serpiente!—exclamé—. Eso explicaría esas punciones tan minúsculas y tan profundas

- Ahora tenemos que averiguar la especie a la que pertenece y el tipo de veneno. Encontré estas escamas en el cadáver de Paddington, pero seguro que el veneno está aún en los otros dos cuerpos.

- Es… sorprendente. Sí, el veneno de serpiente puede causar asfixia… pero no puede ser una serpiente de Europa, Sherlock, tiene que ser una serpiente africana o asiática… —El manual de tóxicos me vino inmediatamente a la mente.

- Ahora lo veremos, John.

- ¿Sabías que la aguja hipodérmica se inventó por imitación de los colmillos de las serpientes venenosas?

Mi compañero observó la escama bajo el microscopio. Era de un color azabache intenso, salvo por el borde, en el que destacaba un amarillo brillante. La base de datos empezó a buscar a toda velocidad la correspondencia entre la muestra y la especie a la que pertenecía. En menos de un minuto, un resultado apareció en la pantalla: _notechis escutatus_ o serpiente tigre de Australia.

Era una de las serpientes más venenosas del mundo, de aproximadamente un metro y veinte centímetros de longitud, de color variable, pero con unas características bandas de color amarillo. El veneno —recordé— producía dolor, hinchazón, necrosis, hipotensión, entumecimiento, parálisis de los músculos respiratorios y la muerte, debido a una potente neurotoxina, la notexina.

- Tiene que haber sido una serpiente de ésas, Sherlock, el veneno produce mareos y zumbidos, la víctima tiene rápidamente dificultad para respirar y sus pulmones y su diafragma se paralizan.

Sherlock me miró con un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos celestes.

- ¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?

- No mucho. Depende de la cantidad de veneno inoculada y de la zona… una hora, varias, media hora…

- Eso explica cómo encontraron a las víctimas…

- Querrás decir dónde.

- Viene a ser lo mismo, John. Huían, iban en metro, por la línea de Hammersmith and City, pero no llegaron a su destino.

Por Dios santo, una serpiente de Australia era el arma homicida. Hemos tenido casos raros, muy raros, pero aquél no se me olvidará nunca. Tuvimos suerte y los cadáveres aún no habían llegado a la sala de autopsias. Molly, con la amabilidad y la complicidad de siempre, nos permitió que extrajésemos sangre de los otros dos y, efectivamente, el análisis en el laboratorio detectó la notexina.

Sherlock ya estaba totalmente centrado en el caso, con los cinco sentidos, casi me parecía oír el sonido de su portentoso cerebro en marcha. Volvimos a casa a toda prisa, mi compañero estaba impaciente por terminar de atar los cabos de aquel caso tan especial.

Lo primero que hizo fue extender un plano del metro de Londres. Pasó el dedo por el trazado de la línea de Hammersmith and City, señalándome las estaciones en las que habían sido encontrados los cuerpos.

- Tiene que estar cerca, muy cerca de aquí… —murmuró.

- ¿El qué?

- La escena del crimen, John. El lugar dónde está el arma homicida, el sitio de dónde huían las víctimas.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que está cerca?

- Mira bien —me dijo y volvió a apuntar al mapa—. Encontré arena ¿recuerdas? Y materiales propios de una obra y un aceite industrial imposible de clasificar, pero que se corresponde con el que se usa para los raíles ferroviarios. Tiene que haber una estación fantasma, John. Una estación en obras. Ahí es dónde están.

Sin darme tiempo a replicar, se sentó con el ordenador portátil. Vi cómo se conectaba a la base de datos del Ayuntamiento de Londres con la contraseña de Scotland Yard. No tardó nada en encontrar lo que buscaba. Saltó de su sillón como si le hubiesen pinchado con alfileres.

—¡Vamos!

Cogí el teléfono para llamar a Lestrade, pero mi compañero me lo quitó de la mano.

- ¡No hay tiempo!

- Pero… Sherlock, no sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar.

- No tenemos pruebas suficientes. Aún…

Y así fue cómo nos presentamos solos a investigar el lugar de los crímenes, a pesar de que ya me dio muy mala espina….


	12. Chapter 12

**21 de febrero de 2013. En la boca del lobo.**

Sherlock ya estaba lanzado y era inútil intentar detenerle. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta de casa, porque ya había parado un taxi y estaba dentro, mirándome con expresión de exasperación. Fue callado todo el camino, mirando hacia la calle, pensativo, sin que yo supiera hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Yo sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago, como si algo no encajara del todo, y su actitud ausente no hacía más que empeorarlo.

El taxi se detuvo cerca de la estación de metro de St. Paul´s y Sherlock bajó a toda velocidad, excitado ante la idea de demostrar su teoría, de comprobar que tenía razón. Caminamos durante unos diez minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza en obras. El centro estaba acordonado por vallas metálicas y una enorme excavadora proyectaba sombras fantasmales a la luz de la luna, rodeada de escombros y adoquines de todos los tamaños. Pero nada entorpecía a Sherlock Holmes cuando estaba decidido a desentrañar un misterio y apartó una de las barreras a patadas. Ir tras él era mi única opción.

Yo esperaba un boquete inmenso, como un cráter, pero me encontré con lo que parecía una vieja estación de metro, con un cartel descolorido y descascarillado y dos pasamanos llenos de óxido. Las decrépitas escaleras estaban cubiertas de arena y polvo de cemento. Shelock se paró repentinamente en mitad del camino.

- ¿Llevas la linterna?

- Sí

- ¿Y la pistola?

- Sí, Sherlock, claro que llevo la pistola. ¿Dónde estamos?

- En las obras del ramal entre las estaciones de Barbican y St. Paul´s. Esta es la vieja estación de Saint Martin*, pero no está previsto que la vuelvan a abrir. —dijo. Y poniendo voz de misterio, añadió— Seguirá siendo una estación fantasma.

Tras dos tramos de angostas escalinatas, salimos a un amplísimo vestíbulo, casi tan grande como la misma plaza que cubría nuestras cabezas. Nuestros pasos resonaron en el silencio y el eco multiplicó el ruido de la grava bajo nuestros pies. Desde aquel espacio inmenso, podía verse el gigantesco tubo por el que pasarían los trenes. Estaban colocando los raíles. De las descomunales dovelas de la parte alta del túnel colgaban potentes focos que iluminaban la formidable obra de ingeniería. Sherlock me tiró del brazo.

- Hay vigilantes de seguridad—susurró—Tenemos que ir al otro lado, hacía allí—Y señaló a la derecha.

Me di cuenta entonces de que junto a las obras estaban los restos de la antigua estación, de lo que en otros tiempos había sido un andén, con los azulejos rotos, los ladrillos descarnados y el suelo ennegrecido. La poderosa luz de los focos de la nueva galería apenas llegaba hasta allí. Sherlock se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia el final del andén espectral y atravesamos lo que me pareció la entrada a una cueva, pero que resultó ser el pasadizo que conducía a las taquillas. Tuve que sacar la linterna. De nuevo, bajamos unas escaleras tenebrosas, resbaladizas a causa de los sedimentos.

Cuando vi las taquillas tuve la sensación de haber viajado en el tiempo. Una bombilla sujeta con un cable pelado las alumbraba débilmente. El suelo estaba lleno de pequeños cascotes, de tierra oscura, de suciedad. El techo, con forma de bóveda, estaba destripado y podían verse las vigas y el armazón en carne viva. Todo estaba como quemado, cubierto de cenizas, de los años en que se había ido depositando el hollín y la contaminación. Ya no me acordaba de que, cuando era un niño, las taquillas eran como pequeñas casetas, como cabinas antiguas de teléfono, y ahí estaban, pero con los cristales rotos y tan negras que parecían hechas de carbón. Me hizo sonreír, pensando en mi infancia, el letrero que indicaba dónde había que tirar los billetes usados, ahora oxidado y retorcido, y las pequeñas puertas metálicas a media altura, que había que empujar para acceder al igual que para salir, separadas por un tosco panel.

Sherlock miró fijamente su teléfono móvil durante unos segundos y me indicó que debíamos seguir adelante. Su autosuficiencia me irritó.

- ¿Cómo sabes por dónde tenemos que ir?

- Mi red de vagabundos, John. Han estado buscando.

Dejamos atrás las taquillas y nos adentramos en otro pasaje subterráneo. Esta vez oscuro como boca de lobo. La luz de nuestras linternas reflejaba múltiples grafitis pálidos y mugrientos y en el aire se percibía un cierto olor a podredumbre, no muy fuerte, como si hubiese algo muerto no muy lejos de allí. El techo era aún más bajo y Sherlock tuvo que agacharse en algunos tramos, hasta que salimos a una sala más espaciosa, llena de basura. De ahí procedía el hedor.

La linterna de Sherlock comenzó a moverse deprisa y en todas direcciones, zumbando de un lado a otro de las paredes.

- ¿Qué pasa?—le pregunté.

- ¡Tiene que estar aquí!

- ¿El qué?

- ¡El zulo! ¿Es que no lo ves?

- ¿Qué tengo que ver, Sherlock?

Este pasaje continuaba antes, John. Conducía a una salida, pero ahora acaba aquí, porque han convertido parte de la galería en un escondite. ¡Maldita sea! Tiene que haber una forma de abrirlo.

La linterna de mi compañero volvió a girar enloquecida hasta que, súbitamente, se quedó fija en un punto, cerca de mi cabeza. No tuve tiempo de preguntarme por qué. Una voz áspera y estridente me atravesó y me erizó la piel:

- ¡No te muevas o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos!

Instintivamente, dirigí mi foco hacia el origen de la amenaza. Un individuo, casi tan alto como Sherlock, apoyaba la boca de su pistola en la sien de mi compañero y con la otra mano le sujetaba por el cuello, apretando la bufanda. Me quedé paralizado, como si me hubiese caído un rayo.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tira la linterna! ¡Levanta las manos! ¡VAMOS!

Obedecí sin pensar. Un haz de luz se proyectaba ahora desde el suelo, iluminando de forma parcial la escena. El tipo hablaba con un acento extraño, ruso o de algún país del Este.

— Ahora tú, muñeco. Tira esa maldita cosa y pon las manos sobre tu cabeza.

Entre las sombras fantasmales dibujadas por los focos, pude ver que Sherlock cumplía las órdenes. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le entendí perfectamente. El tipo no sabía quiénes éramos y parecía no sospechar que íbamos armados. Lo reduciríamos en cuanto tuviéramos la oportunidad. Pero no apartaba el arma de la cabeza de mi compañero. Se oyó un click y de manera instantánea, a mi espalda, sonó un estruendo metálico, como si se abriera una enorme gruta de acero.

- ¡Entrad ahí! ¡DEPRISA!

Di varios pasos hacia atrás, sin apartar la vista de Sherlock, que seguía agarrado por el tipo, con la pistola en la sien. Pisé el carril por el que se deslizaba la puerta y, nada más cruzarlo, unas intensas luces fluorescentes me deslumbraron. Por unos segundos, me pareció estar de nuevo en el laboratorio de Baskerville. Pude ver entonces al sujeto. Tenía la cara marcada de cicatrices, una nariz ganchuda y un pelo rubio, lacio y grasiento pegado al cráneo. Su mirada era afilada, como el borde de una cuchilla de afeitar.

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Polis? ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

Sherlock y yo nos miramos. Teníamos que distraerlo.

- Sólo estábamos examinando el túnel. Trabajamos en la construcción del ramal, somos los ingenieros—mintió Sherlock. El tipo no pareció muy convencido. Le miró con desconfianza.

- Esto queda muy lejos de tus obras, "ingeniero"—soltó, pronunciando las palabras en tono de burla.

Estábamos en un enorme garaje en forma de túnel. Blanco, diáfano, luminoso. Un pulcro y ordenado almacén de armas, colocadas y clasificadas en estanterías de acero. Un simple vistazo, un momento en el que me aventuré a girar la cabeza, fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que no eran armas convencionales. Lo que tenían guardado allí eran armas de guerra. Ligeras, pesadas, de todo tipo. Probablemente, bombas también.

De pronto, la expresión del individuo se transformó en sorpresa.

- Eh… Yo a ti te conozco. No, no puede ser. No puedes ser el detective ése, no llevas la gorra.

La sangre se me heló en las venas. Miré a Sherlock intensamente, desesperado, tratando de que no le dijera la verdad, de que el ego no le cegara. Mi compañero había abierto la boca para replicar, pero entendió mi mensaje.

- No sé de quién me está hablando. Ya se lo he dicho—añadió firmemente—Somos los ingenieros de la nueva estación.

- Ya veremos. Les vais a tener que dar las explicaciones a mis colegas. Esto les va a cabrear mucho.

Sin apartar ni un milímetro el arma de la piel de Sherlock y sin desviar ni un momento la vista de él, el tipo sacó un teléfono móvil.

Y entonces la vi.

Todo sucedió en apenas unos segundos, pero puedo recordarlo a cámara lenta, porque aquellos segundos fueron eternos.

Una serpiente negra y brillante reptaba detrás de Sherlock. Avanzaba hacia él, estaba ya muy cerca de sus piernas. Reaccioné de manera inconsciente, automática. Saqué rápidamente la pistola y disparé al bicho. Un solo tiro, porque al mismo tiempo que veía a aquella alimaña con la cabeza destrozada y pegada a una baldosa, por el rabillo del ojo, percibí que el sujeto había vuelto el arma hacia mí. Intenté esquivarlo, pero antes de caer al suelo noté que algo me abrasaba el muslo izquierdo, una quemazón desgarradora que perforó todos mis nervios, hasta caer de bruces. Aturdido por el dolor, alcancé a ver que mi compañero había aprovechado la distracción para clavarle al canalla el codo en el estómago y hacer que se doblara sobre sí mismo, para rematarlo después con un certero golpe de kárate en la nuca.

Podía sentir cómo la sangre empapaba mi pantalón y corría por detrás de la rodilla, acumulándose debajo de mi pierna herida, sin que el suplicio me diera tregua. Sherlock se abalanzó sobre mí.

- ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¡Dime que estás bien!— Su voz era una súplica a gritos. Su cara reflejaba terror, tenía un brillo húmedo en los ojos y sus labios temblaban. Me agarró con fuerza de los brazos, como si me fuera a escapar, como si quisiera evitar que una fuerza sobrehumana me apartara de él. Se me encogió el corazón.

- No es nada, Sherlock, estoy bien—mentí. Sabía que la herida no era grave, pero existía el riesgo de que me desangrara y me estaba mareando—.Pero llama a Lestrade. Y a una ambulancia. Date prisa. Por favor…

Y perdí el conocimiento.

**22 de febrero de 2013. La herida.**

Recobré el sentido ya en el hospital. De lo primero que me acuerdo es de un horrible dolor de cabeza y de un desagradable sabor de boca. Antes incluso de abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de dos cosas: no sentía las piernas y mi mano izquierda estaba aprisionada. Sherlock la tenía sujeta entre las suyas. Estaba dormido, sentado de mala manera encima de una silla, junto a la cama, con su cabeza apoyada en el borde, el pelo rizado todo alborotado, los párpados hinchados y amoratados. El impulso de acariciarle fue tan grande que liberé mi mano aún a riesgo de despertarle, cosa que ocurrió. Me miró con ojos somnolientos, la luz de su mirada opaca durante unos instantes, hasta que le sonreí y se le iluminó la cara. Todas las partes de mi cuerpo que estaban conscientes se estremecieron. Hundí mis dedos en sus rizos.

- ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó, mirándome intensamente.

- Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de una operación. Porque me han operado y me han sacado la bala ¿no?—Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, me retiró la mano de su cabello y volvió a tomármela entra las suyas—. Eso explica la jaqueca tan espantosa que tengo y que me duela la garganta como si me la hubieran raspado, es la anestesia, aún tengo las piernas dormidas. ¿Cuántas horas llevamos aquí?

- Unas diez horas—dijo, con voz de cansancio.

- ¿Diez horas?—Ahora me explicaba por qué Sherlock tenía aspecto de estar agotado. Tiré de mi cuerpo hasta quedarme sentado en la cama— ¿Has comido algo?

- No.

Lancé un suspiro de frustración.

- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

- Tardaron en tener un quirófano libre y… habías perdido mucha sangre—Me echó una mirada llena de dolor que me conmovió en lo más íntimo, lo había pasado mal—Pero tuviste suerte, nuestra sangre es compatible.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me has donado sangre?

- Sí, eso es. Ahora tienes algo mío por ahí, circulando. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no creo que eso te haga más inteligente.

Me eché a reír y el sonrió.

- No, nadie puede competir con el intelecto superior de Sherlock Holmes. Bastante tengo con haber salido de ésta— comenté, inocentemente.

Entonces, Sherlock volvió a apretarme la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Me besó la mano, con devoción, con adoración, y a mí se me paró el corazón. Me quedé mirándolo embobado, sintiendo sus labios como si además de acariciar mi mano, me acariciaran el alma. Noté cómo las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos y tuve que luchar para reprimirlas, sofocado. Y entonces, caí en la cuenta. Fue como si un nudo se me hubiese desatado por dentro, como si me hubiese liberado de un peso del que no había sido consciente. Hasta qué punto había reprimido el deseo de que él me amara. Yo no tenía dudas de que, dijera lo que dijera sobre el amor, sobre la química, sobre la ofuscación de las emociones, él era perfectamente capaz de amar. Nadie le conoce mejor que yo. Pero yo ya estaba maravillado con su lealtad, con su apego, con su confianza, con su afecto y no aspiraba a más. Pero sus gestos, en las últimas y agitadas horas que nos había tocado vivir, habían sido elocuentes.

- Ven aquí—le dije, abriendo los brazos hacia él.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo no puedo moverme.

Frunció el ceño, como si lo encontrara raro y fastidioso. Pero a mí no me engañaba, así que seguí con los brazos abiertos. Movió la silla para acercarse aún más y dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho, abrazándose a mi cintura.

La herida había merecido la pena. Muchas heridas habrían merecido la pena_*_, porque pude ver lo que Sherlock sentía realmente por mí. Ya no me importaba el dolor, ni la inmovilidad ni ninguna otra consecuencia.

La vuelta a casa fue toda una experiencia. Tuve que estar sentado durante todo un mes, incapaz de hacer nada. Fue realmente frustrante. La señora Hudson me mareaba con sus atenciones, Sherlock y Lestrade hicieron un par de trabajos por su cuenta, mientras yo me consumía sentado en el sofá viendo la tele o leyendo novelas policíacas. Pero fue emocionante ser el centro de atención de Sherlock Holmes. Nadie sabe lo mucho que lo disfruté, lo mucho que me compensó de los sinsabores de aquel encierro, lo que no quiere decir que no sea servicial ahora, pero no es lo mismo, no es propio de él estar pendientes de temas tan mundanos. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a que se ocupara de asuntos domésticos y, mucho menos, a que me hiciera la comida y me la sirviera.

Una tarde, cuando ya empezaba a valerme con la vieja muleta y daba paseos por la casa, él parecía contrariado. Hubiera jurado que le había cogido gusto a ocuparse de mí. Ese día había preparado unos filetes, le habían quedado casi crudos por dentro y quemados por fuera, pero a mí me supieron a gloria, igual que la lata de judías recalentada. Ni la Reina de Inglaterra tenía el honor de que Sherlock Holmes le sirviera el té.

- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? —me preguntó, antes de irse a su sillón.

- Sí. Venirte al sofá conmigo.

Sonrió de medio lado, como si le hubiese hecho gracia la idea, pero no sólo se sentó junto a mí, se acurrucó en mi regazo.

- No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti—me dijo y su voz sonó profunda y grave.

La pierna me dolía, pero yo estaba en el cielo.

**24 de diciembre de 2014. **

La convivencia con Sherlock no es fácil. En realidad, ninguna convivencia lo es. La convivencia es difícil para todas las parejas. Nosotros partíamos con una ventaja muy grande, habíamos logrado un entendimiento razonable, un acuerdo tácito de espacios comunes y privativos, mucho antes de tener una relación, cuando sólo éramos compañeros, y ya parecíamos un matrimonio, con sus discusiones, sus roces y sus buenos momentos. Nada ha cambiado mucho.

La pasión por nuestro trabajo nos une, más de lo que puede parecer a simple vista. No es sólo el común amor al riesgo, a la aventura, el que a los dos nos parezca importante lo que hacemos, que nos sintamos satisfechos (yo más que él) de ayudar a los demás quitando de las calles a tipos indeseables y el que nos guste resolver enigmas y misterios (a él más que a mí), son las intensas experiencias que hemos vivido, que vivimos juntos, algunas realmente al límite.

Es cierto que esa misma inclinación por el peligro, por involucrarnos en los asuntos de la policía, fue lo primero que nos unió, lo que nos llevó a una relación de conveniencia. Pero después, llegaron la complicidad, el respeto, el entendimiento, la aceptación y el afecto. Y la simbiosis. Con aquel punto de inflexión que fue su falso suicidio. Aquel hecho dramático que me hizo ver que le amaba, que le hizo ver hasta qué punto yo le importaba. Después de eso, sólo tuvimos que dejar que las cosas fluyeran espontáneamente para llegar a la unión carnal y sentimental. No hemos querido celebrar una unión civil, no nos hace falta. Tenemos nuestras miradas, nuestra piel, nuestras manos, nuestras palabras, nuestros silencios, para estar unidos.

Y nuestros juegos íntimos. Sencillos y llenos de ternura la mayoría de las veces. Peligrosos y excitantes en algunas ocasiones.

Ayer fue uno de esos días en que los que nos toca estar encerrados en casa. Un día frío, lluvioso, lleno de tedio, sin trabajo a la vista. De esos días en los que Sherlock llega a ponerse insoportable y en los que tengo que contar hasta mil para que no me rebose su aburrimiento. Un día ideal para entretenernos de manera trasgresora al anochecer, al amparo de la oscuridad, entre las sombras de nuestro estado de ánimo.

No hizo falta pacto previo, ni siquiera una palabra. Bastó con que le mirara y que a él le brillaran los ojos. Me puse el uniforme despacio, lentamente, saboreando de antemano su nerviosismo. Y cargué la pistola.

Las botas del ejército hicieron que los peldaños de la escalera temblaran a mi paso, resonando sobre su superficie, poderosas y firmes. Cuando entré en el salón, me lo encontré casi a oscuras, con tan sólo el resplandor de las llamas oscilando en las paredes. Sherlock estaba en bata y pijama, tirado sobre su sillón, el del armazón de barras metálicas, el mismo al que le he atado otras veces. Pero ayer yo tenía otros planes. No se volvió hacia mí, como si no me hubiese oído entrar, como si estuviera a millas de allí. El juego había comenzado. Un par de pasos, aparentemente inadvertidos, y mi revólver estaba en su cabeza.

- Quieto, soldado. Estás capturado.

Me miró fingiendo asombro y levantó las manos despacio.

- No estoy armado, Capitán.

- Solo y desarmado. ¿Qué pretendías viniendo aquí? ¿Convertirte en mi prisionero?

- Yo… —Me miró con complicidad. Una leve sonrisa asomó por la comisura de su boca.

- ¡Al suelo! Vamos, soldado, quiero ver que te arrastras como una sabandija.

Sherlock se bajó del sillón y se sentó en la alfombra. Yo seguía apuntándole firmemente con la pistola.

- Vamos a ver qué eres capaz de hacer ahora que estás cautivo, soldado—dije, masticando las palabras, imitando a los bastardos que he conocido en la guerra— ¡Desnúdate!

Sherlock levantó la mirada, desafiante. Sus ojos parecían los de una pantera, dijeron sin palabras lo que yo ya sabía, que podía atacarme, que era perfectamente capaz de lanzarse sobre mí y desarmarme con un solo movimiento. Pero comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Yo le observé complacido, disfrutando del espectáculo. Arrojó las prendas lejos de él y volvió a clavar en mí sus ojos claros, expectante. Me acerqué a él y coloqué la boca del cañón a centímetros de su cara.

- Chúpame las botas—escupí.

Mi compañero apretó los labios y torció la boca. Eso no le gusta en absoluto, no quería hacerlo. Pero, para mi asombro, bajó la cabeza y se colocó a cuatro patas, levantando el culo mientras lamía el burdo cuero negro.

- Prueba superada, prisionero.

Me dedicó una sonrisa burlona, como jactándose de haber sido capaz, de haberme sorprendido. Sherlock estaba disfrutando del juego. Fue fascinante verlo así, desnudo y expuesto, salvo por su mirada felina, mientras yo permanecía totalmente vestido. Y armado.

A un enemigo apresado le pueden esperar toda clase de humillaciones. Me bajé la cremallera del pantalón y me coloqué frente a él. Lo agarré del pelo, con cuidado de no tirar demasiado, y froté mi polla contra sus labios. La pantera volvió a mirarme retadora.

- ¿Tengo que decirte que es lo que quiero que hagas, soldado?

Gateó hacia atrás, hizo una mueca de desprecio, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de malicia. Puse el arma en su frente.

- ¿A qué esperas?—Le pregunté, con voz melosa.

No me esperaba que volviera a sonreír, como bromeando de lo patético de su situación. Se metió la polla en la boca, muy en su papel, con cara de asco, como si supiera a rayos, pero en menos de dos segundos la había agarrado y me estaba haciendo una mamada espectacular.

- ¡Basta! Es suficiente—Le grité.

Lo empujé con el pie hasta hacerle caer de lado sobre el suelo y puse la bota sobre su abdomen, apretando suavemente. Él se encogió sobre sí mismo, jadeando. El revólver no dejó de encañonarle ni un segundo.

- ¡Siéntate! —Señalé con la pistola su sillón. Él obedeció rápidamente, ansioso— ¡Las manos por encima de tu cabeza, los talones apoyados en los extremos del asiento! ¡Vamos! ¡YA!.

Sus jadeos se hicieron más profundos, mientras yo permanecía tranquilo, pendiente del siguiente paso. Cruzó las muñecas sobre el borde del respaldo, esperando.

- No, Sherlock. No va a haber ligaduras hoy. No te lo voy a poner fácil.

- Pero…—Por su rostro pasó una genuina expresión de desconcierto.

- No te he dado permiso para hablar—Le solté. Y de una zancada me planté pegado al sillón. Apreté la pistola contra su garganta—. No va a ser necesario que te ate ¿Verdad?—Moví el percutor hasta hacer girar el tambor y sonó el click de la bala colocándose en la recámara.

Nos gusta el peligro.

El revólver estaba cargado.

Él pensaba que con balas de verdad.

Yo sabía que sólo había una y de fogueo.

Vi cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Miró la pistola de reojo y dejó escapar un siseo entre sus dientes apretados, su labio superior se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba, su polla dio un respingo de excitación.

- No se te ocurra hacer ni un solo movimiento en falso—Le incrusté el punto de mira en el cuello.

Me abrasó con los ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba. Clavó las yemas de los dedos en el respaldo del sillón y abrió mucho más las piernas. Era mío.

Decidido, le puse el arma en los labios:

- Chupa la pistola, chúpala. Quiero verla reluciente de tu saliva.

Sherlock abrió la boca y le introduje la mitad del cañón. Una sombra de temor cruzó sus ojos, que no se apartaban de mi cara, y vi su lengua, roja y brillante, lamiendo el metal. Mi polla se retorció. Cuando me pareció que ya había chupado lo suficiente, pasé la chorreante boca del revólver por sus pezones rosados, rozándolos ásperamente, arañándolos con los bordes pulidos del arma. Se pusieron erectos, se endurecieron igual que mi miembro.

El cañón aún estaba impregnado de saliva y lo deslicé por su vientre, que ahora palpitaba. Sherlock se estremecía ya de impaciencia, pero yo acababa de empezar el ritual. Arrastré el arma por su ombligo hasta su pubis, por el suave camino marcado por su vello pálido y delicado. Con un movimiento brusco, me agaché y le metí la pistola entre las piernas, empujándola contra su perineo, muy cerca de su entrada, obligándole a dar un bote. Soltó un gemido y su respiración se acaloró aún más. Le miré con cautela, pendiente de su reacción, pero sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra de la habitación y se mordía los labios, entre el temor y la excitación. La adrenalina circulaba desbocada por sus venas. Su polla estaba dura como una roca y había empezado a gotear.

Solté la empuñadura y deje caer el revólver sobre su regazo. Me lanzó una mirada de interrogación.

- No. Te. Muevas—bufé.

Me quité las botas y la ropa, mientras Sherlock permanecía inmóvil, con las manos aferradas al respaldo del sillón, mirándome fijamente, con los pies apoyados en ambos lados del asiento, con las piernas dobladas y la polla enhiesta, como un mástil. La pistola se mecía sobre su ombligo, al compás de su respiración profunda y alterada. Desvié la vista a propósito, dándole la espalda, entreteniéndome en apartar las botas y los pantalones. El prisionero tenía una oportunidad de escapar y hasta de cambiar las tornas.

Me volví lentamente, pero no se había movido. Seguía observándome con sus ojos de gato, turbado, jadeando, consumido por el deseo. Se me hizo la boca agua.

Sin dejar de contemplar su cuerpo anhelante, recogí la pistola y la desmonté con dos hábiles maniobras.

- ¿Qué haces?—preguntó sorprendido.

Y entonces mostré mis cartas:

- Nada de pistolas, Sherlock, nada de cuerdas o cinturones, sólo tú y yo. Sólo mi voz y tus deseos.

Me abalancé sobre él cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo y, por fin, lo besé en la boca, dando rienda suelta a la calentura que me abrasaba. Nuestras pollas se rozaron y ambos gemimos de placer. Él se revolvió debajo de mí.

- Te he dicho que no te muevas—Le susurré, con voz amenazante.

Parpadeó confundido.

- Esta noche — volví a besarlo con pasión— sólo estarás atado por mi voz y será suficiente para que hagas lo que yo te diga.

Sus ojos refulgieron como las brasas ardientes de la chimenea.

- Echa el cuello hacia atrás— Le ordené.

Cerró los ojos, en un gesto de total entrega que conozco muy bien, pero que nunca ha dejado de trastornarme, y me ofreció su garganta mansamente. Era como tener una presa que suplicara ser devorada y le mordí con todas mis fuerzas, hasta hacerle gritar, gozando con sus estremecimientos. Después, pude comerme a placer sus dulces pezones y clavar mis dientes en sus hombros redondos y menudos como blancas manzanas, mientras temblaba y se estiraba debajo de mí. Nuestras pollas mojadas se frotaban aprisionadas entre nuestros cuerpos pegados. Hizo ademán de mover las manos para abrazarme.

- Vuelve a poner los brazos sobre tu cabeza. Ahora mismo—mascullé.

Acató la orden sin resistencia alguna y me regaló una mirada chispeante llena de lascivia. Yo apreté las mandíbulas, enajenado por un impulso salvaje. Agarré con fuerza sus caderas para elevarle el culo y le clavé la polla, deslizándome dentro de su cuerpo en un solo movimiento, ciego pero certero.

Fue un acto de posesión pura y dura. Shelock gritaba, poco importaba si era de placer o de dolor, porque en él ambas cosas se fusionan en una línea oscura y confusa, en una frontera ambigua, en el lugar en el que él alcanza el clímax de la manera más arrebatadora, más aguda, más profunda, en el mismo lugar en el que yo le reclamo, en el que yo me fundo con él, en el que somos uno, rodeados por el sonido obsceno de carne contra carne, absortos en nuestros gemidos y susurros, adheridos piel con piel, atados lengua con lengua, vibrando al unísono, hasta desbordarnos empapados en saliva, sudor y semen.

Mañana es navidad y tenemos que ir a comer a casa de Mycroft y su marido. Menos mal que Sherlock llevará puesta la bufanda.

*La verdadera estación abandonada de Saint Martin -a la que corresponde parte de la descripción que se hace aquí- existe, pero está en Paris.

* "_La herida mereció la pena. Muchas heridas hubieran merecido la pena_…" Cita tomada de la escena original de Conan Doyle en Los Tres Garrideb, en la que Watson resulta herido y ve cómo Holmes se descompone. El texto original es:

"_Bien valía la pena recibir una herida, muchas heridas, para descubrir la profunda lealtad y el amor que se ocultaban tras aquella fría máscara. Sus ojos claros y duros se empañaron durante unos momentos y vi temblar aquellos labios tan firmes. Por primera y única vez pude comprobar que aquel gran cerebro poseía también un gran corazón. Aquel instante revelador fue la culminación de todos mis años de humilde y esforzado servicio."_


End file.
